強制反対
by MiniMcGiggles
Summary: Natsu and Gray have been forced to complete a quick simple mission together. That is until they are attacked, knocked unconscious and forced to be put on auction for slave owners and crazy scientists. Now they have to stick together for support and strength because if they dont, they may never see their Guild again.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Natsu and Gray have been forced to complete a quick simple mission together. That is, until they are attacked, knocked unconscious and forced to be put on auction for slave owners and crazy scientists. Now they have to stick together for support and strength because if they dont, they may never see their Guild again.

**A/N:** I've been reading to much manga and playing to much Call of Duty Advanced Warfare. Along that note, did anyone else come up with a great idea (well I think so) - while listening to Human by Christina Perri - for a story that they just HAVE to post? Only me?

**Warning:** I am typing on Pages so there may be a lot of spelling and Grammar errors. Hopefully I will get Word Doc. soon, but I have like zilch money right now soooooo, it may be a while! Hopefully no OOC, but you never know..also cussing (this is why it's rated teen)

**Disclaimer: **It would be an awesome Christmas present! But no, I do not own them :'(

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_His stomach flipped as his hand slipped from his side, but he quickly fastened his grip over the gash that was dug into his side. Too much blood was pumping out of the opened wound, but he was to concerned about his situation to worry, much less care._

_He jumped back again, dodging the sharp black claws that were aimed at his neck. With his free hand, he gripped his fingers together to form a fist - but no spark came to life. He forgot, again. Improvising, he swung forward and by some miracle he hit his mark and his opponent flew to the ground. However, his victory didn't last long. The figure stood, no marks noticeable on his blackened skin. Growling, the creature launched forward, sharpened nails once again aiming for his throat._

_He launched to the side, but the creature had seen his plan and they tumbled to the ground together. Rolling along the ground, he kicked the creature along the hip. To his dismay, the creature did nothing but laugh at his attempts. Growling, he quickly placed his arms between the creatures, which were dug into his shoulders, and pushed outward. Without the support, the creature fell downwards and the two clashed heads. They both blinked, stunned._

_But he quickly shook off the headache that was threatening to erupt, and pushed the creature off of him. He rolled onto his side and snarled angrily at the creature. "Bastard!" He kicked the rousing figure, "Snap out of it."_

* * *

_1 Month Before_

* * *

"Why are people asking for you? I understand asking for me," Natsu placed his hands behind his head and leaned back against the limb of a tree, "but why you?"

Gray forced himself not to glare at the Fire Mage who sat above him, "What's so important about you?"

"Well for one, Fire Magic is so much cooler then your," Natsu wiggled his fingers towards his teammate, "cool magic."

"You wish, asshat." Leaning forward, Gray shot a quick eye-roll towards Natsu, "Your fire is probably as weak as Lucy's clothes."

Natsu peaked out from underneath his shut eyelids and sneered. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Gray closed his eyes and snorted, "Nothing," he replied bluntly.

The night air settled and, to replace the two males voice's, crickets began singing in the distance. Above them, the dark night was brightened by distant stars, but the moon hid behind the earths shadow. Gray lightly sighed and enjoyed the peace and quiet, despite having Natsu there. He honestly didn't mind having the Fire Mage there, but then again he did at the same time. Ever since he obtained his fathers powers, everything had changed. The darkness that he held onto disappeared and the world became brighter - less of a struggle to go through. It was almost as if he was able to sleep at night without any trouble. He felt…happy. But there was still the darkness that replaced the existing one. It was a darker feeling and much more sinister. He couldn't explain it, but he could feel the darkness and sadness each time he used his fathers magic.

The first time he had used his dads' magic, it felt incredible - stress lifting, because his father (who he thought long gone) had given him something before he left. Despite his father not really being there, he _still_ seemed there. And after so many years of having the image of his dad dying in front of him, after so many years of pain and sadness - that was all Gray could as for.

But something happened when he and Natsu fought Mard Geer, right after he took the curse head on. It was like the world flashed before him and every part of his body screamed. His arm, the one that held tattoo, reminding him of his new found power, grew cold and he felt as if fingers shaped by dry ice was burrowing into his arm. He could feel something deep inside him crack. The air around him chilled, even for him, and his left side felt absent. Then his mind drew a blank, and he saw the past, present and future.

His world crumbled.

"Hey droopy-eyes," Natsu spoke up. He appeared beside Gray and was looking at him with abnormal concern.

"Hmm?" Gray blinked away the memories and sneered up at the Fire Mage. "What do you want, asshole?"

Natsu, pointed in the direction of the road they had been camping next to. Far ahead was a horse drawn carriage heading towards them. Gray frowned, the carriage was larger then what they had been told. "Isn't that what we're supposed to stop?"

"What time is it?"

"Around midnight," Natsu answered. "Isn't that the time the carriage is supposed to come by? I dont smell anyone in it…"

"Wait," Gray stood and placed his hands in his pockets. "Aren't we supposed to rescue kidnapped girls?"

"Ya."

"And…they're supposed to be in _that_," Gray pointed towards the carriage.

"Thats what the guy said, ya."

"Then somethings up."

"Obviously," Natsu snorted and crossed his arms. "What took you so long, grandpa?"

"Fuck you," Gray spat and shook his head. "Should we stop it?"

"Probably," Natsu shrugged and stepped out in the middle of the road.

The man driving pulled on the straps to steady his horse, making the carriage to a . Looking shocked and a little uneasy, the man swallowed thickly. "Who the hell are you two?"

"Thats not really nice," Natsu replied with a grin.

"We're from Fairy Tail," Gray pushed Natsu and stepped forward. "I'm Gray Fullbuster and this stupid idiot is Natsu Dragneel. The town, a few miles away from here, asked us to check out this carriage. So if you would let us check it out and-"

"No," the man said flatly.

"What?" Natsu snapped, "Look we aren't asking."

"I have no clue who your talking about, alright."

"Sir," Gray tried but Natsu flashed a heated glare and his fists sparked to life.

Holding up his flaming fist, Natsu stepped forward, "We're going to check, alright?"

The man swallowed again, "Fine…"

Natsu, happy with his accomplishment, lead Gray around the carriage and the two stood side by side. "You want to do the honors," Gray looked toward Natsu. The other grinned happily and grabbed the handles to open the back of carriage.

A click sounded behind them, "Hands off."

Natsu turned and found a gun placed against Gray's temple. The Ice Mage looked more pissed off then scared. "Look-" Natsu started but was cut off by the man.

"I dont want any excuses. Step away from the carriage or your friend here gets shot."

"Oh c'mon," Gray moaned and attempted to turn.

"No," the man tightened his grip on the trigger, "you stay still. But you, pink head, step away."

Natsu scoffed and crossed his arms, "Do you really think I care for this bastard?"

"Why would you be on this 'mission' with him?"

"Because we were forced to," Gray replied and turned. Before the man could react Gray took hold of the gun and watched as the object froze over and quickly solidified the man's fingers.

Staggering backwards the man cupped his hands together and placed them against his chest. "Shit!" He looked down scared, "who the hell are you?"

Natsu smirked and swung his arm over Gray's shoulder. Chuckling, he nudged his friend, "This bastard here is a Ice Devil Slayer."

"And flame brain here is a Dragon Slayer." The two shared a smirked and bumped fist.

Detaching from their conversation, Natsu opened the doors and expected to see girls tied down and pleading for their knight in shinning armer to show. Instead he stopped short when a low growl admitted from within the carriage, along with an overwhelming stench that made his eyes water. Taking a step back and covering his nose, Natsu watched as a large snout, scrunched and drooling, made its way out of the heavily shadowed carriage. Large clumps of saliva dropped from the muzzle as the animal placed its first paw out onto the ground and the carriage creaked from the lessened weight. As the animal came out of the carriage, it's coat shined like a mirror and its eyes gleamed an eerie vibrant red. Natsu, still backing up, bumped into Gray who had remained still and on edge.

"What the fuck is that," Natsu asked and despite him holding his nose he could still taste the stink lingering on the animal.

"Abby!" The man called, ignoring Natsu's question.

Behind the large animal, a woman dressed down to shorts and a tight fitting tank top stepped out from the carriage and smirked at the two. "This here," the woman - Abby - patted the animals back, but her hands were covered in thick gloves. "Is a beautiful creature, but you can call him Bunny."

"Bunny," Gray sneered.

"Aye," she nodded and stepped forward, scratching behind Bunny's ear. "He's a gentle baby, really. He's so sweet and kind, he loves every single person he comes in contact with." Grabbing Bunny's cheeks, Abby made baby sounds towards the animal. Gray and Natsu shared questioning glances at each other. "But," Abby pouted towards the two Fairy Tail mages and clicked her young, "my baby hates when his mommy gets hurt."

"They're from Fairy Tail," the man behind them called out. "Strong ones too, I think they're one of the top one's in their guild."

"Really?" Abby raised an eyebrow. "Good looking males…they could sell well."

Gray frowned and nudged Natsu, they were in trouble.

"Mr. S was looking for good subjects," Abby continued as she looked them up and down.

"Or they could go for really great slaves," the man pointed out. The two shared a glance and Natsu growled.

Taking a step forward, Natsu grabbed hold of Abby's shirt. "Lady," Natsu's grip tightened and his eyes lit ablaze, "no one - and I mean no one - threatens us."

"Cool your man tits," Abby patted Bunny and smirked. "Remember when I said he doesn't like it when mama gets hurt?" She gestured towards the hold Natsu had on her, "Well someone's hurting mama."

The creatures eye's flashed as those words left her mouth and he sprung forward. Natsu jumped backwards and missed the sharp claws that had grown out from the creatures paws.

"Look out," Abby called, "his fur isn't as soft as it looks. Cool fact," she added with a smirk, "if you touch them, you'll be paralyzed for a while!"

"Shit," Gray watched as Natsu once again dodged the animals claws. Rushing forward he placed his hands together and quickly forced his hands against the ground. The gravel froze instantly, and before the animal could attack again a large pillar came up from the ground and slammed under his chin. The force behind the blow made Bunny tumble backwards and yelp in pain. Natsu shared a grin with Gray. "Okay," Gray said as he ran up towards the Fire Mage, "I think I have a plan."

"Plan?" Natsu asked as he watched the animal shake it's head before focusing its sight on them. "Since when do you have a plan?"

"Hey," Gray poked Natsu roughly, "someone has to think up something. And you dont really have the qualifications for coming up with good plans."

"What?" Natsu looked over at Gray and sneered, "You sayin' I'm not good at game plans?"

"Yes, thats exactly what I'm saying, flame head."

Natsu growled and grabbed the Ice Mage's shirt, "You wanna go, ice block?"

Gray returned the growl and formed a fist, "I'm going to pummel your ass!"

Beside them, the creature growled as Natsu and Gray exchanged heated glares. "Uh, boys?" Abby called out from beside the carriage. The two mages looked towards Abby, quickly forgetting their growing fight. "I dont think your supposed to fight each other?" She pointed a finger towards Bunny and watched as the animal snarled in their faces, sprinkling them in saliva.

Natsu let go of Gray and let flames spark to life. "You said you had a plan…right?"

Gray wiped the thick drops of drool off of his cheek and looked discussed at the monster. "Uh, ya. Don't touch it's fur and try backing it into the woods."

The monster leapt forward, his paws extended and mouth preparing to bite. Both mages jumped in opposite direction. Placing his hands together, Gray steadied his footing and flung his hands forward. "Ice Make: Freeze Lance!" Much larger lances shot out and some of the sharp edges pushed against the animals fur, but other than a grunt from the animal, it seemed as if the attack didn't work and the lances shattered upon impact.

Natsu was next to follow through with an attack, his legs ignited and he sprung forward. "Fire Dragon's Claw!" He shot forward, preparing to land a harsh kick against the animals side. However a wall of ice popped up from the ground and Natsu slammed into it. Punching the wall, Natsu growled and looked towards his teammate. "What the fuck! I was about to hit this bastard!"

"Don't touch it's fur," Gray growled and sliced his hands through the air. From the ground large cannons grew and faced Bunny. The creature looked towards Natsu that stood on the other side of the wall, he then glanced back towards the Ice Mage. Growling, the creature flung it's self towards Gray, forgetting about the Fire Mage he left behind. Cutting his hand downward, Gray forced the cannons to fire and flung chunks of rubble at the animal. The ice wall fell, allowing Natsu to jump into action.

As the creature was being assaulted by rubble, Natsu cupped his hands around his mouth and breathed in. His chest expanded unnaturally and he tipped his head back. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" A gust of flames flew towards the animal and Gray. Before the flames could reach him however, Gray jumped and rolled to the side, watching as the animal stood on its hind legs, screaming.

The creature, struggling on its feet ran and staggered along the floor.

"Alright," Gray sighed lightly. "So it seems like it hates fire…well noted."

"I told you fire was better," Natsu smirked and wiggled his fingers, "much better then your snow magic."

Gray crossed his arms and watched the creature continue to struggle. "Let it go Natsu or I'm going to pummel your ass."

"Boy," Abby called out again and smiled as she met their eyes.

Behind them a sickening wail sprung into the air and they averted their eyes from the woman and watched as the animal, now fireless, looked enraged at the two mages. His fur waved as the animal shifted it's footing. Suddenly his fur shot upwards making the sound of a thousand swords clashing. Before the two mages could react, the animal howled. His fur shot into the air and flew towards the mages.

Gray screwed his eyes shut and crossed his arms willing a large ice wall to shoot up from the ground. He could feel the fur shrapnel penetrate the wall, but he felt no contact after that. Peaking out from his arms, Gray looked around and found the creature oddly grinning. Bunny hadn't landed a blow on him so if he wasn't hurt then…Natsu. Gray looked around frantically and searched for the idiot. Gray found Natsu pulling a shockingly, and almost sickeningly, large chunk of the animals fur from his shoulder.

Blood had already began to seep out from the wound and when Natsu managed to rip the object from his shoulder, the open wound began gushing blood. Natsu cringed and threw the object along the ground. He looked towards Gray and gave an uneasy look as the world tumbled beneath his feet. "I dont," Natsu grabbed his head and blinked rapidly. "…I dont feel very good." Without another word, his knees buckled and he fell against the ground with a sickening thud.

"Shit!" Gray looked towards his friend and thought a flurry of curses.

"Ugh," Abby moaned from behind. "Now this bastard is going to be for less." She walked past Gray and grabbed hold of the creature sharp fur. "Bad Bunny!" Shaking its head, Abby smashed her fist against it's nose, "Bad, bad, bad Bunny!" The creature whimpered from her touch and attempted to pull away. "No," she screamed and pulled at its fur, "you go get that bad man and make it up to mommy!" She pointed towards Gray and pulled at it's fur again, "Go!"

The animal's eyes met Grays and it's defenseless posture melted away as it bared it's teeth. It sprung forward, fur up and ready to attack. Taking a step back, Gray frowned and placed his hands together. He had to get Natsu out and to a hospital. Preparing for an attack, his tattoo glowed slightly and Gray grinned. "Ice Devil's Rage!" With a quick inhale, Gray opened his mouth and a blizzard of cold air, ice and snow shot out. The blizzard hit the animal head on, and pushed it backward. Behind the animal, the trees shook and snapped as they tipped away from the harsh seething icy wind.

However when Gray seceded his attack, he wasn't expecting to see the animal rooting its claws into the ground, looking slightly baffled and covered in ice and snow. The animal grinned and detached its claws from the ground. Before Gray could mutter out another spell, the animal sprung forward.

* * *

**A/N:** So next chapter will hopefully be as long as this one, but as for the story, it will start a few hours after this chapter ends. SO! What do you think? Do you want another chapter next weekend?

Follow

_Favorite_

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Natsu and Gray have been forced to complete a quick simple mission together. That is, until they are attacked, knocked unconscious and forced to be put on auction for slave owners and crazy scientists. Now they have to stick together for support and strength because if they dont, they may never see their Guild again.

**Word count:** 2,636

**Review Responds:**

_IcePrinceRay-_ Free cookie for you! I'm really excited to see where this story goes and how much you'll like it! Let me know how I'm doing so far.

_Just Me-_ Lol, I was going to name Bunny like a devil name or something, but then again I was like 'eh, I like bunnies so ya…bunny' Of course I'm going to tell you, but not the story. So ya half a cookie for you cause IcePrince already got it! But good idea!

_PokeTail- _lalalalalalala….hmm you should read!

_Llaelien-_ Alright! Well I hope this chapter suites your needs!

_AsDarknessSpreads-_ I'm slightly confused but you'll understand when this story is more drawn out. As for Gray's powers, ya I know, but Bunny's fur/skin is made of a hard texture that shakes off any type of magic. I was trying to portray this when showing how Gray's ice just rolled off or Bunny wasn't affected, that includes Natsu's fire - it hurt him but it didn't effect him (as Gray stated). Anyway, thanks a lot for the concern for this story and my others! Last in Line (as of right now) will not be updated.

_Guest-_ I'm not to sure, continue reading!

_noonereally- _Lets hope! Thanks so much!

_Guest-_ Thanks for the support! Heres chapter 2!

**A/N: **So I didn't make my length that I wanted to get to this chapter, but at least its kinda long. I'm very proud of this chapter, it was fun to write - dont judge me after you read this. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy and thanks a freakin ton for the follows, favorites and reviews! You guys are amazing!

**Warning: **I am typing on Pages and there may be a lot of spelling and grammar errors. Cussing is also in this story!

**Disclaimer:** I dont worn anyone! Christmas is coming, and I'm still hoping!

* * *

Before he opened his eyes, he knew right away that something had happened. He didn't really understand the odd feelings, but then again, he never really knew what those feelings were. He just felt extremely uncomfortable - like really, really uncomfortable. His suspicions were correct when he saw a woman dressed in back and white, almost maid like, lean over him, flashing a light in his eyes.  
He groans and looks around the room while he attempts to lift his led filled arm and pushes the object away from his vision. "Damn lady," Natsu blinks and feels his hand drop back onto the soft surface beneath him.

"Mr. Natsu?" The woman smiles sweetly and pats his cheek, "Wonderful to see your awake!"

Soon finding that he couldn't lift his arms again, Natsu tried to blink the fog from his vision and stared at the woman above him. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"Thats always the first question," the woman turns and picks up an syringe that has a long ass needle attached to the end of it. Natsu swallows, because he even if he's not afraid of those things, he still is creeped out by them. "Don't worry, Mr. Natsu, I'm Miss Abby's maid, Lily, of course I would love it if you called me Mrs. Lily." Bringing forward the needle, Lily grabs Natsu's head and turns it to the side, earning a little jerk in protest. "As of where you are," she continues and sticks the needle in his neck. He can feel the length of the needle as she digs it deeper into his neck. "You're in Miss Abby's 'prep-room'." To his right, Lily picks up a large black broken ring. The a single dot, located at the end, blinking with a red flashing light, which emits a small beep with each flash.

Suddenly feeling drowsy, Natsu attempts to sit up but the weight of his chest stops him from doing so. "What the hells that…?"

Stepping forward, Lily smiled and patted his cheek, "Honestly, Mr. Natsu, this will not hurt."

She snaps the ring around his neck and hears the beeping pan out into a whine before clicking shut. A small nick pricks into his skin on the back of his neck and the woman turned and walked out of his sight.

He blinks heavily and felt the drowsiness finally set it. However, he didn't fall asleep like he expects, the blanket of sleep lifts and his energy spikes. His limbs become jittery as if he was in the midst of a battle. Sitting up, his senses became sharp and he looked down.

There was the reason why he felt so uncomfortable, he was naked.

But he wouldn't let that stop him, he thought back, trying to remember anything - and thats exactly what he remembered, everything up until he blacked out, leaving Gray to defend their asses. Swinging his feet to the side of the bed, Natsu places a hand on his shoulder and oddly enough, it was clean of any injury.

"Lady," he calls and steps onto the cold floor, "where the hell is Gray?" Because as of right now he needs to find that idiot and get the hell out.

"Hmmm?" She turns and places her notepad down, grinning, "Gray? I haven't heard of anyone by that name."

"What," Natsu stops and looks around with a curse. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Unless," he smirks, "that fucking bastard!" His fists clench and he smiles at the thought of Gray escaping, because Gray would be the one that escapes and come back after sulking for a few minutes before saying his ass. Placing his hands together to pop his fingers, Natsu expected his fire to pop to life - but nothing happened. The flames that usually reside there, underneath his skin and bones, underneath his soul, is gone. He steps back watching the woman step forward and gently clasp his hand into her's.

"Mr. Natsu," she spoke slowly, but as if she had been thought this since birth. "Your magic is no longer with you."

He stepped back, breaking her hold from his hand, breathing heavy and wide eye'd. "W-what?" He stuttered clasping his head at the same time. Because as of right now, he cant handle whats going on, he needs someone to tell him he's not going fucking crazy. If he has no magic then he has no strength. And if he has no magic, how the hell is he supposed to get out of here and back to his guild, which is full of magic users. What the hell is he supposed to do, what is he going to tell his dad.

He stops and his vision blurs for only a second. Natsu steps forward and watches Lily cast him a small smile before turning and walking towards the only entrance and exit for this room. She turns before turning the nob fully, "You know Mr. Natsu, I hope you act appropriately to the buyers today, they could be the answer to your situation." With that she opens the door and men and women surge through the door, their eyes set on him.

The people rush forward, bags at their sides and hands reaching out to push him back onto the bed. He is forced onto the surface and two men jump forward, scrubbing at his skin with brushes that are too tough for his skin. He shouts and pushes them away, expecting them to budge. But the two men dont move and work their way down his body. They come to close to his waist and Natsu shouts angrily and a little frightened, because this is way to close to his personal space. The two men raise an eyebrow simultaneously and get back to their work, muttering about their job and the problems behind it. After their done scrubbing his skin, Natsu can feel the air, that is _way_ cold, nip at his and he looks down at his reddened skin. He attempts to stand and punch someone, but two women replace the men and one brushes his hair, yanking at the small tangles that somehow found their way into his pink locks. The other one pours a mountain of oil into her palm and slaps it onto his bare chest . Behind the two girls, another woman grabs for his hand and inspects his fingers. He feels the woman dig underneath his fingers and tear away at the nail. The woman inspecting his hair pours a white liquid into her palm before massaging it into his scalp - this is the only thing that feels decent at the moment, but the lady is still to forceful with her fingertips.

After a few unnerving minutes of this ordeal, and with many objections from Natsu, the group steps back and shakes their head in his direction. However, a man - the one that lathered him between the legs - steps forward and Natsu is about to punch him, but the man stops. He looks back and nods at the group, they all nod in return. Stepping chest to chest with Natsu, the man grabs Natsu's shoulder and inspects his Guild mark. Placing his hand out, the man is given a brush drenched in a clear jelly. Painting lightly over Natsu's mark, the man smiles and finishes. He steps back towards the group and they all nod their head at the new improvement.

Natsu looks down and notices his mark is shinning brightly and…glittering. "What the fuck," he growls and steps forward. "Get this shit off me, I feel like a painted whore!"

"Mr. Natsu," Lily chimes in and walks between the group, separating them like the sea. "I beg you to remain calm."

"Like hell I will," he takes a threatening step forward, expects them to flinch. But they all remain unfazed and slightly pissed. What comes next is also unexpected. A new found pain rushes down his spine and his limbs tense, everything become cloudy and his legs threaten to collapse from his weight. Its over before he can experience the newfound pain and he looks up, painting. "Wha…" his breath is labored and he's not to sure what just happened. "What happened?"

"Mr. Natsu," Lily extends her hand forward, "please."

He's not to sure why, but he walks forward and attempts to grab her hand. She returns the favor, but pulls him forward and clicks something against the ring thats locked around his neck. Pulling against it, Natsu notices that the new object is a chain.

"Now if you would be kind and follow me," Lily smiles sweetly and pats his cheek.

Natsu is pulled forward against his will, he's out of the door even with his protests. But he's not an animal, so he doesn't snarl and pull against the chain thats leading him forward.

* * *

"Wait here," Lily pushes against his oiled shoulders and straightens his posture. "Your owner will come and get you after the auction is over with. When she or he chooses you, a guard will lead you to stand behind your new owner." Brushing a strand of hair that fell out of place, Lily smiles and pats him once more. "Act strong and you'll sell very well." With that she turns and walks away.

He stands there confused, because…what the hell is happening?

"Hey," a strong voice sounds behind him and Natsu turns. A man, muscles bulging out from his neck, steps froward and grabs onto the chain that is connected to Natsu. "Hurry up, runt." Natsu is slung forward and he stumbles forward - his grace leaving him at that moment. He looks back and the man is replaced with a dark purple wall and the cold tile beneath his feet disappears into a warm soft carpet. Turning, Natsu quickly looks around and sees four chairs that turn as he looks around. A light clicks on above them, but their faces are written in boredom. In front of him, small red lights flash along the strip of raised platform.

"Here we have a strong male mage from Fairy Tail," a woman voice speaks lowly over head.

Natsu walks forward, his fist clench and he looks for someone to punch.

"He is a Fire Dragon Slayer," the woman continues and some of the men in their seats sit straighter. "Name: Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu smirks, because when he comes to the end of the lit plat form, he sees an open opportunity. Looking closer at these men, Natsu can tell they have no guards or straight to hold him off and the last one on the end look small and uninterested in his white lab coat. Clenching his fists, Natsu springs forward and attacks the man - but is stopped by _that_ pain again. He falls to his knees this time because its stronger and is not only pinching his muscles but his back begins to flare up with white hot pain. He doesn't know what to do and is surprised when he hears a brisk cry rip past his lips.

It stops suddenly, just like before, but it lasted longer and he can somehow tell its not as bad as it could have been. He looks up, his vision clearing from its sudden fog over and he can hear people muttering to themselves and suddenly the woman above calls out a number. To his left he sees a man dressed in a suit smirk at Natsu's destress. He presses a button and his voice fills the room, "2 million jewels."

"2.3 million jewels," another man speak. Natsu looks towards the voice and find a man dressed in bright colors and a large hat placed upon his head smirk towards him and Natsu cringes. Natsu sways on his hands and feet but he knows he has to do something, now or never.

He takes off blindly into the bidders and he manages a step before the pain is back and this time its so much worse. He falls to the ground and that just add a whole new pain. He doesn't know what to do when his body tenses and his eyes go wide when it feels like a cold knife stab him straight in the spine. He freezes and his breath catches, pain flares through his limbs and he feels the air attacking him from inside and out. This pain is blinding. A scream rips past his lips but he means for it to this time. "Dammit!" He clenches his fists and shuts his eyes, because he's felt worse.

The pain is gone and he's left breathing heavily on the floor, withering in pain that isn't bad - but it's still painful.

"6 million," a new voice pops in.

Still on the floor, Natsu locates the voice and his eyes meet with a cold blue color of the man in the white lab coat.

* * *

He's standing behind his 'owner' but Natsu finds that a load of bullshit, because no one owns him.

He's been standing here for about an hour and the guard's hand that has latched onto his shoulder hasn't moved or loosened. He's watched other mages, looks for fear painted on their face, get bid for less then he has. In fact, his 'owner' hasn't bid on anyone else but him - Natsu doesn't feel to good about this.

Looking down, Natsu isn't to sure why but they decided to place shackles on his wrists and ankles. With or without these, he could beat everyone's asses - so these are just useless.

He still smirks at the thought that they had to chain him up.

Natsu is still locked in his own thoughts when the new mage is forced against their will to walk onto the stage - naked and afraid. Nothing really grabs his attention but when the lab coat man sits up and mutters to himself, Natsu can help but look towards his 'owner' and listen in.

The lab coat man sits up and his hands, instead of clasped in front of his mouth, are now placed against the arms of the chair and the man is smiling. "Devil Slayer?"

Natsu's eyes widen, because when he hears that, he knows it cant be anyone different. Natsu glances up and he sees something he thought he would never see for a long time.

Gray is standing in the middle of the runway, his hands pressed against his skull. Natsu growls at the thought that Gray hadn't escaped. His emotions get the better of him and Natsu shoves his elbow into the guards abdomen and feels the mans body shutter from the blow. Natsu leaps forward, the chains getting in the way of his footing, but he manages to stumble past his 'owner' and he jumps into the light. "Gray!" His voice is way to loud for this confined space.

Gray looks towards the voice and his eyes widen, "Natsu?"

Natsu growls, now he's pissed - pissed because the idiot was to stupid and didn't escape. "Why the hell are you here?"

"Whats going on?" Gray looks confused and his eyes are hazy.

Before he could answer a hand latches onto his throat and he's shoved up against the wall, the air knocked out of him. He's lifted of his feet and Natsu struggles for breath, but he glances towards Gray and watches what the bastard is doing.

However, his 'owner' leans back in his chair and his eyes are studying Gray closely. The lab coat man nods and mutters to himself, Natsu is struggling to much to hear what the man is saying to himself. "10 million jewels," his 'owner' chuckles and flicks his wrist.

Natsu falls to the floor, trying to catch his breath, he notices that the room has fallen silent and Gray is blinking heavily but keeping his sight on Natsu.

* * *

A/N: And this is where I'm ending. If I were to continue, I fell like what I have planned wouldn't go with this chapter! Y'all are awesome for the support of last chapter, thanks so much!

Follow

Favorite

Review


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Natsu and Gray have been forced to complete a quick simple mission together. That is, until they are attacked, knocked unconscious and forced to be put on auction for slave owners and crazy scientists. Now they have to stick together for support and strength because if they dont, they may never see their Guild again.

**Word Count:** 1,830

**Review Responds:**

_AsDarknessSpreads:_ I tried not to make it weird with Natsu's POV (luckily this chapter is Gray's POV) I do agree with the whole 'food' thing with Natsu, but I think when it comes down to it - when they're in trouble - I feel like Natsu would be more concerned about how to escape and (if he's with anyone) their safety. But in this chapter I did mention your thoughts! Lets hope you can find it! And please if you have any questions at all, just let me know! Thanks :D

_The Chibi Overlord:_ I freakin' love your name! Anyway! Thanks so much (´°ω°`)

_DreamscomeTRUEEE:_ It will be a nakama story, I just cant write that relationship that others like with these two. I'm trying to write them acting the same way Hiro writes them, but you never really know! Thanks for the review and question!

_IcePrinceRay_: Lol, I think that was the funniest thing I've ever seen, because (I'm hoping you're talking about the fairy tail episode where gray dances) I think Gray is the best dancer EVER! That episode made me laugh, cry (from laughter) and blush - because seriously, Gray was turning a man gay! It was beyond hilarious!

_PokeTail:_ Only time will tell my friend, only time will tell!

_BeautifulWonderland256:_ Thanks :D Alright, I hope you like this one, but you never know until you read it!

_Suyai:_ Luckily there will be more of that, and dont worry I love seeing Gray suffer (mentally or physically) I'm also sadistic, so you've got a friend in me!

_Guest(1)_: It is only friendship, like i told DreamscomeTRUEEE I just cant write that relationship, I do slightly enjoy some of those stories, but I just cant write them myself. Sorry -_-' But thanks so much for the review!

_Just Me:_ I hope you enjoyed that cookie, with them getting out, I have a feeling that they would do whatever it would take just to get out - even without thinking (because c'mob this is Fairy Tail)

_Guest(2):_ Alright, I'm thinking those two review are from you, but anyway yes, yes! Supernatural - my babies :D

**A/N: **This chapter, as you can tell from the word count, is at least 1,000 words less. However, this chapter did have a major 'I dont want to be written!' I really love writing this story, but I'm getting stuck on from last chapter up until the part that I'm excited about. So this chapter may feel like a filler…but dont worry, next chapter (which will come out next Saturday) will push the story forward!

Thanks so much for the follow favorites and reviews! They all mean so much to me.

**Warning: **I am typing on Pages and there may be a lot of spelling and grammar errors. Cussing is also in this story!

**Disclaimer:** I dont own anyone

* * *

Gray

* * *

He tries to stand and mold any type of attack when they toss him and Natsu in the back of a truck. He gets to his feet before Natsu can and finds that with his and flame heads powers out of commission, they may not be able to take down these two big bulky men that are standing in the way of there escape. However, Natsu seems as if he hadn't assessed the situation before attacking, because the idiot jumps forward and tries to deliver a swinging kick towards one of the mans head.

The large man deflects it with a swift raise of his arm and Natsu falls backwards as the man pushes the Fire Mage away. The two guards chuckle as Natsu growls attempting to stand, but Gray leans down and places a strong hand onto his friends' shoulder. He agrees that they have to escape - that was the most important thing right now - but he also knew they couldn't escape head on. That would be a stupid idea, an idea that would surely kill (or injure) them both, meaning it was a Natsu idea, the success rate was spelled out just by the title.

He tightened his grip on Natsu when he felt the Fire Mage growl and attempt to stand, again. Natsu turned and faced him, his eyes squinted into a irked glare, but Gray held Natsu down and hoped to God that somewhere in Natsu's microscopic sized brain, that the idiot would understand. And by some miracle, Natsu sat back and crosses his arms, chains intertwining with his arms.

Gray sighs, because thank god, now he won't have a broken, raging Natsu on his hands. Without a signal, the two Fairy Tail mages turn and glare at the bulky men standing in their way. "We will get out of here," Natsu speaks up after a few minutes of silent glares passed between he four of them. One man chuckles and the other swipes his hand down, as if swatting a fly, and with that they turn and the doors to the back of the large car shut with a reverberating ram.

Natsu instantly turns into a drooling mess of snot and saliva when they feel the gravel kick out from underneath the tires and the car moves forward.

It takes a few minutes, but Gray finally slides down the cold metal wall and places his chained wrists on his bent knees. He doesn't really know what to do for the first few minutes, because he hasn't really understood what they've gotten themselves into. All he remembers, from after the attack with Abby and her 'pet' Bunny, he remembers waking to people rubbing him with oil. He was pretty sure he knocked out one of two men when he woke up - and he's pretty sure they didn't know he had woken up until his fist collided with the side of their faces. After that, people held him down as a woman dressed in a maid outfit came forward and spoke to him. He remembers right after they finished lathering him in oil and tearing at his hair, they pushed him out of the door and onto the plat from. He was confused up on stage and he had just woken up, so his head (trying to process everything) began to pound with an oncoming headache. Of course then he heard his name. Natsu had shown up out of no where, and for a split second, Gray thought he was there to break him out, but he wasn't. When his eyes cleared he saw Natsu chained from head to toe. He stared at Natsu, confused with a foggy mind, and in the distance he heard a number being called. After that the world became clear and Gray noticed the idiot was naked. A familiar fear jumped into his stomach as he thought of himself being nude, and for a split second he wondered if his stripping habit was contagious. He looked down and faced his fear (which wasn't really a fear) and cursed his idiocy because he was naked. A large man came up behind him and grabbed his arm pulling him off stage and once he was off stage and near Natsu, Gray unconsciously swung his arm around, catching the man off guard, and attempted to cast a spell. His arms were pushed outwards and he felt as if a few snowflakes popped out of his fingers before stuttering out like an old car. He looked down at his hands in bewilderment because, what the actual fuck was going on. He probably stood there to long wondering what the hell was going on because he felt a fist collide with his stomach and he doubled over gasping in surprise. He looked up, his hand wrapped around his torso and watched Natsu growl and threaten the man that had just hit him. However, Natsu was quickly yanked back by the chain attached to a large black collar wrapped around his neck.

"Clam down, Natsu-chan," a man dressed in a white lab coat walked forward, he twisted the chain, that was attached to Natsu, in between his fingers. The man had bright white hair raked around the top of his head and his strikingly blue eyes glittered with excitement. "Now, I'm sure you two are wondering what's going on, but I assure you nothing terrible." The white haired man laughed, "I'm sure you are glad that you weren't sold into sex slavery, or just slavery at that. With me, you'll be able to help years of research."

Gray hadn't truly agreed to the mans thoughts when he continued speaking to the both of them, but he was pretty sure Natsu was enraged at this point, meaning he was beyond hearing. The conversation with the white haired man continued but no further information was given to the two mages and they were escorted to this truck and thrown in the back.

Now Gray is even more confused than he was before, because now…now he and Natsu had been sold. Sold to do something, and he thinks thats the worse part about it, not knowing what they were sold to do. And for some reason, he thinks he would feel better if he knew he was going into slavery. All he knows is that he and Natsu are going to be helpful with research - research could mean anything, health, power, or strength. As of right now he just hopes Natsu can help him with a plan, well once the bastard wakes up of course.

His fingers crush into his palm and he feels his nails, that were trimmed maybe hours ago, dig into the skin of his palm. He's lost track of time, has it been a day, week - hell it couldn't have been a month (probably not), but still, he lost the time, all he knows is that he's starting to feel tired. But he keeps blinking the sudden stress and worry that has, somehow, crawled its way into his stomach.

He swallows and is forced to rake both hands through his hair, because the chain is too short to have both hands separated so far.

He doesn't want to admit it, even to himself, but he's pretty anxious right now. He's pretty sure those guards could take them out with one brisk punch - their strength seemed off the charts for normal strength when he received his greeting by a hit to his stomach. Now that he thinks about it…they did force him and Natsu around as if they weighed as much as one sheet of paper. He doesn't want to jump to conclusions, but that could be something to consider for future purposes.

Speaking of which, he looks over at Natsu and notices drool pooling around the idiots head. He smirks and leans his head back, shutting his eyes. "Pathetic," Gray says into the dark enclosed area. Natsu stirs slightly, and Gray thinks he's about to retort, but a sudden bump rattles their enclosure and Natsu moans in response.

Gray stays silent for a few minutes listening for anything in particular. No sounds change, despite having the constant rumble underneath the speeding truck. However, he suddenly hears a hissing that ticks him off. He sticks out his pinky, eyes still closed but squished together with more annoyance than anything, and digs his stuck out finger into his ear. When he doesn't get anything else but wax stuck onto his finger, Gray thinks theres something new going on. His theory is confirmed when the air begins to smell sweeter and his eyelids feel much more heavy than usual.

* * *

A hand taps upon his cheek and Gray moves away from the annoying gesture. Voices speak up above the muffled world and the hand returns to his cheek. He lets out a moan of annoyance when the tapping doesn't cease and he attempts to raise his arm to grab the person responsible, when he does so his name is called out. He opens his eyes and sees a face closing in on his.

With instincts kicking in, Gray swings his fist into the object and his target is forced back, clenching his cheek.

"What the hell," a voice calls out into the dark space.

Gray knows that voice and when he leans forward, the darkness isn't so dark and he can tell its the pink head idiot. "Natsu?"

"Ya," his rival, still holding the side of his face, snaps. "Hello to you too, asshole."

"What the hell?" he looks around wondering if they were still in the truck, and if they were, had they stopped? "Where are we?"

Natsu smirks into the darkness and sits back, "Don't know. I think we're still in the truck."

"You think?" Gray rolls his eyes, because really does this guy ever think?

"Surprisingly, ya." Natsu laughs and scratches the top of his head, going along with Gray's quip. "Of course then again, I do think more than you, ice Princess."

Gray scoffs at this, "The only thing you probably think about is food and Lucy's panties."

"I'm not the pervert here, pervert." Natsu clenches his right fingers together and he raises it into the air.

"Oh man, fantastic remark, idiot."

"You wanna go, bastard?"

"Ready whenever you are, flame brain." Natsu jumps forward and despite it being dark, Gray's eyes have adjusted to the dark and he can see Natsu more clearly than he had when he had woken. He too jumps forward and the two rivals tackle each other to the ground. They twist and turn on the ground, fists flying and only threats shared between the two.

Suddenly a bright light pours into their confined area and the two look up, blinking the sudden attack of brightness on their eyes.

The man dressed in a white lab coat walks forward and smiles happily down at the two that are punching and threatening each other. The man chuckles, "Children, must you always fight?"

* * *

**A/N:** All right there we are! Y'all have a fantastic week and I will see (update) you all next Saturday!

Follow

Favorite

**Review**!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Natsu and Gray have been forced to complete a quick simple mission together. That is, until they are attacked, knocked unconscious and forced to be put on auction for slave owners and crazy scientists. Now they have to stick together for support and strength because if they dont, they may never see their Guild again.

**Word count:** 2,476

**Reviews:**

**IcePrinceRay: **Lol, so you probably are not that surprised by me missing the whole update thing, but the thing is I got supper sick last weekend and than yesterday I went to the zoo! ヾ(_ _*) So yes yes I'm late but better late than never! Thanks a ton for the review!

**XXinsidemymindXX: **OMG thanks a ton! Thanks for the fav and everything, it means a ton! I hope you like this chapter ʕʽɞʼʔ

**AsDarknessSpreads:** Please please ramble on, I love long reviews (its makes me feel special and such) As for the chapter help THANKS! As I've stated I dont have Word, but then again I dont read over my chapters like I should ヾ(- -)ﾉ彡 So ya…thanks so much :D

**PokeTail: **You'll find out today and I swear I hope I'm not going in the direction of a torture fix, because I dont want to write that…but to me it seems like it, let me know what you think [｡◉㉨◉]

**Mugger: **Lol…uh ya about that…

**Just Me: **I think the best cookies are from the dark side, of course thats what my co-workers are making me believe…Thaaaaaanks∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

**Guest: **Ya slow chapters also, but I think this one picks the pace, the challenge was keeping the characters in character

**noonereally: **UPDATE IS HERE!

**A/N: Before you come at me with pitchforks and torches, just to let you know I was sick to the point of not being able to move without puking (that was last week) and yesterday I was going to update but some of my friends suggested the zoo…so penguins, cows and elephants who had shit on their back…that is all.**

**Thanks so much for the follow favorites and reviews! They all mean so much to me.**

**Warning: **I am typing on Pages and there may be a lot of spelling and grammar errors. Cussing is also in this story!

**Disclaimer:** I dont own anyone

* * *

Natsu wasn't really sure if he should jump forward or stay behind and round house kick someone. Then again, Gray hadn't done anything besides straighten his posture just so he'd look bigger in front of their new 'owner'. So Natsu has decided that if Gray wasn't going to do anything, than he wouldn't do anything, because last time he tried to do so, Gray stopped him. So he was pretty sure Gray didn't want him to do anything just yet.

"Boys," their 'owner' spoke up, his eyes sparkling like a diamond. "Please fight in the future, right now is not the time to do such a silly thing." The man walks forward and Natsu bares his teeth and stands strong beside Gray.

"Where are we," Gray asks in a low threatening voice.

"Here?" The man looks around, "I can show you if thats what you would like."

"Bastard," Natsu growls out - because really, was this guy going to attack them, feed them, or work on them?

Their 'owner' ignores his comment and he walks out of once dark confinement. The man outstretches his arms and shouts into the long offset white hallway that was dress with no mirrors or windows. "We are in heaven my dear experiments!"

Natsu frowns and breaths in deep, "Experiments?" Gray nor Natsu had set foot out of their confident and Natsu wants it to stay that way, because they were going no where with this psychotic bastard.

"Yes," their 'owner' begins to twirl around in the hallway, letting his arms propel him faster as he spins in circles. "You boys will be fine experiments!" His twirling stops suddenly, making the tails of his white lab coat flick around his skin and bone like legs. "Research is in the making my dear experiments. Nothing can stop us now!"

"Nothing but us," Gray growls out, making Natsu turn his attention to his teammate.

Natsu nods at what Gray had said. "Ya," he steps in front of Gray, his hands balling into fists. "We're going nowhere with you, bastard."

The man laughs and cups his cheeks, "Oh Natsu-san!"

Natsu shares an unnerving glance with Gray.

"My dear experiment," the man steps forward and swings his hips, which become more and more pronounced with each step.

"Look asshole!" Natsu growls and feels his arms begin to shake from the anger sweltering up inside, "I'm no ones experiment!"

"Natsu-san," their 'owner' steps up to Natsu and places his hands around his face, "I bought your soul."

Natsu sneers in disgust and takes a step back, while doing so he raises his arm and slaps the mans hands away. "Fuck you," he states boldly. Natsu's pissed and no one can tell him that they've bought his soul.

"Natsu-san," the mans voice is low and has no hint of love or happiness it had before. "I will not tell you again." This time the man latches his hand onto Natsu's bicep and looks the Fire Mage in the eyes. "I bought you, you filthy bag of shit, so you're mine! Your past is mine, your mark is mine, so _you're_ mine! Even your Devil Slaying friend is mine!" The man digs his fingers into Natsu's skin shaking with anger and frustration.

Natsu unintentionally swallows and feels a spark of fear light in his gut, because in those blue hellish eyes, there's something there - something that makes him want to grab everything and run.

"Bastard!" A voice snaps the fear away and Natsu watches as Gray delivers his fist onto the mans cheek. Their owner falls back, clenching the side of his face, and he looks up from the ground watching Gray step froward, practically oozing an outraged vexation. "We are no ones bitch! You fucking hear me asshole? You dont own Natsu! You dont own me! This mark we have is no ones!" Gray kneels down and grabs the mans white lab coat and brings the man forward, growling. "Let us go before we kill you."

Natsu's eyes widen and he's about to stop whatever is going through Gray's brain - because they're Fairy Tail, they dont _kill_. However, Natsu is cut short when the man leans back and laughs. The eery sound travels up and down the hallway bouncing off the windowless walls and echoing until all they can hear is the crazed laughter.

The man looks up, his laughter reverberating into calls of restless spirits, and he looks crazed, his white hair ruffled, blue eyes deranged. "There you are my experiment," the man clasps Gray's face and brings it near his. "You are going to be so much fun, _Dorei_."

Gray lightly growls and lets the man go, his anger still present - however, something had changed about the Ice Mage. Natsu watches as the man smiles, the joy returning and not only that but another emotion has risen. Natsu's not to sure but it seems like the man feels more powerful. The man adjusts his white lab coat and turns, his heals clicking. "Now my experiments, shall we proceed?"

Natsu looks towards the crazed man and then back where they came from. Their only options were to continue froward, or back into the darkened area. However, Gray steps froward, his body language less up and bolstered.

Natsu doesn't move until his stomach growls and he notices the two are further down the hall. He doesn't know what to do so he just rushes forward and reaches Gray, who is lagging behind their 'owner'. They come to a crossroad hallway of off-white upon off-white and the man turns to the left, revealing a hallway with nothing more than two single doors and no windows. Natsu is getting sick of white.

After a few steps, the mans stops and knocks on the door, after three consecutive knocks the white door opens and a white haired man in a wheelchair rolls forward, glasses pressed harshly up onto the arch of his nose. He looks up and Natsu can tell this man smokes way to much, because the stench is practically labeling him as a pack of cigarettes.

The man gazes past their 'owner' and looks them up and down. "Hm," the man scoffs and boldly states the obvious, "naked."

Their 'owner' nods in agreement, "Yes Mr. Schiff, now could you please give my experiments clothing?" The man in the wheelchair grunts and with a wave of his hand motions for the two Fairy Tail Mages to step into the off-white room. From behind, the door closes and Natsu is left with a weird man who talks with a singer words and an emo Ice Mage.

Natsu doesn't care for the rolling man and doesn't care much what anyone will do if he talks to his teammate (plus he thinks no one will stop him). So he turns and sees Gray look straight forward, his gaze altered. "Pst," he whispers - honestly he has no idea why he's doing this - and finds himself smirking at Gray's faraway look.

"Hm?" Gray looks over and the distance in his look comes back to where they are now.

"Clothes," Schiff rolls over to where the two stand and pushes white pants, shirts and underwear in their direction.

Natsu grabs the white clothing with disgust and picks the shirt up as if it were a used diaper reeking of a days worth of usage. "Whats with you guys and white?"

Schiff looks up and rolls his eyes and with his pointer finger, he pushes his glasses up the ridge of his nose and turns.

"Ya," Gray speaks up, one eyebrow raised. "Its not like colors are poison."

"Its to identify the slaves," Schiff shakes his head at the two. "Or I guess in your case, experiments." Schiff points to his hair, and then to them, "We are ordered to have white hair. All the slaves are identified by the color of their hair." With that he looks back around and focuses his attention on his computer, typing loudly.

The door opens loudly behind them and Natsu turns to find his 'owner' tapping his foot impatiently at them. "Mr. Schiff, are my Natsu-san and Dorei not ready yet?"

Schiff scoffs and pushes his glasses up, "Apparently not, Dr. Shiro."

* * *

Natsu has lost all like in the color white, because as of right now, all the colors in this godforsaken place are white, their clothes, everyones hair (except his and Gray's), the walls - hell even the fucking carpet it white. He's wondering if, well more when, they feed him, if they would be mad at him for throwing it on the wall and floor. He hopes the food is something colorful and red, so he can throw it on the wall somewhere and paint a pretty fucking picture - just to piss them off.

Cause he really hates the white.

Dr. Shiro - their 'owner' (and he hates thinking about that title because really, again, no one is his fucking owner) - has sat them down, fully dress, and is smiling lightly at them. The creepy thing about this dude is that he keeps calling him 'Natsu-san' as if its an honor to have him, Natsu Dragneel, as a slave.

However, he thinks he has it better off than Gray, because the bastard is calling him Dorei, which means slave and slave means he's a person who is the legal property of another and is forced to obey them. Natsu doesn't like it and already told the bastard 'owner' to shut the fuck up before he bashes his face in. But the man just smiled and swatted the comment away as if it were a fly. Every time Shiro calls Gray that name, Natsu can tell the name pisses his teammate off, because Gray tightens his hands into fists.

Dr. Shiro leans forward, onto the long white table between the three of them, and places his chin on top of his hands. "Now Natsu-san, Dorei, I'm sure you're wondering why you're here."

"Not really," Natsu crosses his arms, "I just want to burn your ass and find somewhere to eat."

"As I said before, there really is nothing bad going on. I promise you, you were sold to the most helpful business. I'm sure you understand why I bought you, yes?"

Natsu rolls his eyes, "Cause we had big asses - how the hell would we know!"

Gray looks towards him, ignoring the glare they were receiving from their 'owner'. "Probably cause he's fucking crazy."

"That's a good explanation," Natsu nods agreeing happily to Gray's statement and smirks as Shiro taps his finger on the table.

"Experiments," the doctor states dully, "please dont act stupid."

Gray points his thumb towards Natsu with an unfazed gaze, "He's not acting."

"Fuck you," Natsu growls out as his hands slam onto the table.

"At least I'm telling the truth, asshat."

"Your the stupid one here."

"You wanna bet?"

"Fuck ya," Natsu grins.

"Whoever wins this fight gets the others food!"

"It's on!"

"Boys!" Dr. Shiro looks impatiently between them and his tapping finger ceased. The room became quiet. "Have you ever figured out what your weakness is? Almost every caring person has this weakness."

"Hunger," Natsu allowed himself to fall forward and place his chin onto the cold table, arms hanging lazily at his side.

"No," Shiro intertwined his fingers and smiled. "I'll give you a hint."

As the words left his mouth, Natsu felt Gray stiffen beside him before gasping. Natsu shots a quick glance towards his teammate and watches with confusion as Gray screws his eyes shut and bites his bottom lip. A second after his back jolts and Gray lets out a high pitched screech, falling off the chair and clawing at the collar that is fastened around his neck. Natsu looks up quickly at their 'owner' and growls, because this demented man is chuckling.

"Stop!" Natsu shouts and his hands slam onto the table.

Gray stops screaming but begins panting heavily on the ground, fresh tears leaking out of his half lidded eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Natsu growls.

"I told you, everyone has a weakness and that weakness is everyone around them." Dr. Shiro smiles at the Fire Mage, "This isn't the only reason why I bought the two of you."

"What hell," Gray continues heavily panting on the floor, his fingers still gipping the collar.

"I've never come across a Devil Slayer," their 'owner' sighs happily. "It will be fun to see what makes you tick." Turning to Natsu, Shiro taps his finger upon the table with a thoughtful look. "I have had a Dragon Slayer before, however, they never last long. Plus they are very expensive, I'm lucky I was able to get both of you."

Natsu growls and clenches his finger together, hearing his nails screech along the table. "What the hell do you mean, you've had a Dragon Slayer before?"

Shiro leans back and taps his chin in thought, "I've had about one or two. I've always wanted to know what made them go full, how do I say…'full dragon mode'. I've never been able to force them to that state, physically, almost…mentally, no. Of course I've never had one that had a teammate from it's own guild. This will be very informative."  
"What?" Natsu looks down at Gray and wonders what the crazy doctor meant.

"However, before we can figure out your true Slayer forms, we must find out how strong you really are," Shiro clasps his hands together and smiles brightly. "After that, than we can figure out how far we must push you to get to that state. But," he sighs, "as of right now we must place you in separate rooms."

Behind them, two men emerge from the wall - and Natsu has to stop and think about where they came from, when it finally hits him that there is a white door behind them - and the men grab both Fairy Tail mages, one from off the floor and the other by the shoulders. Natsu is pressed roughly against the mans chest, a arm crushed across his chest, and can feel a wet cloth against his mouth and nose. Beside him he hears Gray shout out and kick at the man apprehending him. Natsu growls and throws his arms back, attempting to knock the man backwards, but his movements are to slow, to sluggish, and he finds his a vision is fogging over with a black cloud. His nose is stinging from the strong wet cloth that smells like a cloying flower, and to him the smell is making his eyes sting. Around his vision, the clouds are thickening and the room begins to swim into a blurry mess. He hears Gray shout before the room falls silent and Natsu is covered in a blanket of darkness.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright thanks for getting this far and I hope to update next week (key word: hope).

Follow

_Favorite_

**Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Natsu and Gray have been forced to complete a quick simple mission together. That is, until they are attacked, knocked unconscious and forced to be put on auction for slave owners and crazy scientists. Now they have to stick together for support and strength because if they dont, they may never see their Guild again.

**Word Count:** 2,192

**Reviews:**

_Lost-Remembrance:_ Thanks so much, I hope you like this chapter! Again, thanks a ton for the review, it means so much to me :3

_Pixilated Pixie Princess_: Omg, I love your username xD It really is fantastic! Anyway, thanks for the review!

_AsDarknessSpreads_: Haha, thanks :D But for the killing thing, they didn't really kill Mard Geer, he was still alive. I believe, Gray killed his dad (omg that sounds terrible when you type it…hmmm) anyway, but I'm pretty sure they try to keep from killing. But Gray's moves tho…lol, best OOC moment ever! PS, I love rambles, so ramble on my friend.

_SashaMonroe_: Thanks, I hope you like this chapter more and hope its more intense!

_PokeTail_: I hope Hiro Mashima uses that in the future, cause if he doesn't explain why Gray turned half human, I'm going to get Chuck Norris to roundhouse kick him. Thanks!

_noonereally_: Errrr, I'll go back and change that! Thanks for looking out for my mistakes!

_IcePrinceRay_: I cried, but then I thought "Holy shit! If Gray killed his dad and told him he was going to destroy the book…and Natsu's dad told him to get the book to safety…then we are going to have a big problem with these two then!" But you know, thats me just hoping.

_foxpaw101_: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter better!

_Guest:_ Thanks!

_Just Me:_ I love how we're still talking about cookies 5 chapters into the story, I've had a Darth Vader cookie before, I felt closer to the dark side after that (lol) Separating them, and then I'm going to bring them back (but thats never good either…

_Guest:_ I will not include Erza or Lucy into this story (maybe until the end or in the middle but only mentions of them) But I haven't gotten that far yet.

_anniegirl132:_ Lol, thanks for all the reviews! I would love to see that happen, of course I'm the writer here so I can make that happen, hopefully keeping them in character! Have you read the manga yet? I honesty dont like the current ark, I think its just to…(this seems totally mean so sorry) but it seems stupid. So I stopped watching it, of course I do go back from time to time to see if they started the current manga ark. Anyway, thanks for the review :D

**A/N:** Alright enjoy! I'm starting to like these Sunday updates, so I may update next Sunday. Also quick note, I am starting school and have 16 credits on my plate, along with a job - So Imma be busy!

Also, I didn't read over this chapter so please forgive any errors, I'm in a hurry - but I'll come back and fix anything I see when I re-read this chapter!

**Thanks so much for the follow favorites and reviews! They all mean so much to me.**

**Warning: **I am typing on Pages and there may be a lot of spelling and grammar errors. Cussing is also in this story!

**Disclaimer:** I dont own anyone

* * *

_He's swimming in an ocean colored with purple dye mixed with black tar. He's not to sure if this is either real or a dream, he's going with the later. Gray turns and searches for anything really, but the ocean of purple and black swim around him like a school of fish. Nothing around him changes and he doesn't want to sit here for eternity. His care for whats going on is depleting but he slowly notices the black muck is circling faster around him instead of the purple. That was interesting, not the extent of entertaining, but hell it was black tar is circling him, now that he looks at it, that or he's not observing it well enough._

_He kicks his feet and finds that he cant move forward nor is he standing on him - he's not swimming, he's floating. "What the fuck," he says out loud and his voice is broken down and it turn into chuckle, which bounces off the darkness circling around him. Odd thing is, he didn't laugh._

_Gray frowns and turns around expecting someone to stand there, but there's just a black blob of tar that is steadily growing. He looks to his left and right and comes up with nothing, this place is empty. He doesn't know what to do and stands - floats - there staring at the large puddle of black tar. He doesn't see anything wrong with the growing puddle and with a shrug he lifts his arm, fingers outstretched to touch the inky darkness. His finger come in contact with he goo and he expects there to be a wall behind this black pool of tar because he falls forward and his arm dips into the gravity defying puddle. He reacts as if he's been slapped and pulls his arm out of the dark puddle and looks at it with an unsure gaze. His arm, which is covered in a dripping goo that feels like blood, its slick but sticks his fingers together. His nostrils flare when the black tar also smells like blood and he cringes trying to wipe off the thick liquid from his blood coated arm._

_He screams in surprise when a hand lands harshly on his shoulder and he turns to find no one there, but he can still feel the lingering touch of the hand. He looks to his shoulder and find a dark covered handprint painted onto his skin._

* * *

His eyes snap open as his heart hammers against his chest. He breathing is rattling with each intake and he grips his fists tight trying to slow the sudden tremor his hands have started. He sits up and puts his hands together breathing slow, and watches his shaking hands slow down to a mild twitch. Gray allows himself to shut his eyes and forces himself to calm down watching the white bed transition slowly over to the white floor.

Gray looks up from his hands and over towards the middle of the room, his bed is pushed off into a corner. No sound is present in the white room, even when he swings his feet over the side of the bed and stands. He looks around and feels his eyes stain when he looks up at the ceiling, noticing a bright white light. Looking once more around the room, Gray cant find any door nor windows, he's trapped.

With a wondering thought, he reaches up and is displeased when he touches the collar that is clasped around his neck. _That bastard 'owner' of ours is a real treat_, Gray thinks and decides now is not the time to think up a plan - hell they could have escaped if he hadn't stopped Natsu from attacking.

Speaking of Natsu, Gray looked around the room and once again came up short, nothing except blank white walls and a white bed. Where the hell would they take Natsu, and why separate them? Well Gray smirks from the thought, of course they would separate them, they are a half of the strongest team from Fairy Tail.

From behind Gray hears a shuffling and with a quick turn, he watches as part of the wall pulls up, revealing their owner and a few women in matching lab coats, each holding a white clipboard. Shiro walks forward and throws his arms in the air, as if expecting a welcoming hug. But Gray steps back and sneers at the crazed man. "Dorei!" Shiro cries happily and looks back towards the two women behind him. Taking a step forward, his 'owner' happily clasped a hand onto Gray's shoulder.

Unintentionally, Gray flinches back, his dream resurfacing. Shiro looks happily towards him, as if he was proud of the reaction, and he lowers his hand slowly. "My, my," he cups his chin with a smile, "Dorei, am I that frightening?"

"Ya," Gray snarls and looks up towards his 'owner'. He steps forward and puts all his hatred into the glare he is sending Shiro. "You're too unappealing to look at. I'd say you are a ugly fuck-" He stops suddenly when his 'owner' reaches forward and latches onto his forearm.

"Come," Shiro smiles, but it is unpleasant and forced, "we have to see how strong you are, Devil Slayer."

Gray swallows as a shiver runs down his back, and his 'owner' pulls him forward. He's stiff when he starts marching forward and he doesn't truly understand why, but he could tell something went wrong once he stared into the heated ocean eyes of Shiro. Something inside those eyes told him he shouldn't look.

His feet crash into the ground and Gray pushes his 'owners' grip off of his arm and stumbled back, a few feet from the exit. Fuck, he thought and shook his head. "Don't touch me," Gray snarls, his hands tightening into fists and he stands defensively.

"There you are, Dorei," Shiro smiles and Gray watches the women behind him scribble onto their notepads. "I'm excited to see just how intone you are with your slayer side." Shiro picked up his hand and nonchalantly started at swatting the air. "However, thats nothing important right now. What is important is our research at hand, so come with me, Dorei, follow." And Shiro walked forward just like that, followed by two females, expecting Gray to follow.

Gray stood still, his eye twitching and lips turning into a frown. "I'm no animal, you jackass," he barked out and watched as Shiro stopped and after a few seconds, he turned with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes," Shiro says and clasps his hands behind his back, "that is true." Gray lets out his breath that he hadn't known he was holding and watches as his 'owner' lightly swing back and forth. "However," the madman continues, "you are mine, Dorei. I bought you with the utmost certainty that you would be the perfect effect on how Dragon Slayers are effected - well, Natsu-san - and I expect nothing but the highest obedience from you, my dearest experiment."

"As if," Gray growls.

With a sigh, Shiro steps forward and fixates his gaze with Gray's. "Now if you would like to carry on this conversation, I would suggest the hallway."

Gray followed obediently.

They step out into the hallway, and they turn to the left. Behind Gray, the women scribble down what he expects to be notes and in front Shiro leads them with a smile and swaying hips. They continue with a steady pace, nothing to fast nor slow and Gray watches as the blank hallway continues as is. There really is nothing, just white walls in a white hall - no doors, no windows - nada, nothing…zip-zilch. But there's screaming.

Gray stops walking and looks to his left, because for some reason, behind this wall, he can tell that thats where the screaming is coming from. He steps forward and heres Shiro mutter an apology to the women. "Dorei," Shiro says, "we must continue forward."

Gray ignores him and places his hands onto the offset white wall. A scream erupts again, but its muffled by the wall. He lightly drags his hands upon the wall, expecting there to be a small indent to open a way into the room, but theres nothing.

He's getting sick of not finding anything.

Another scream and this time, Gray recognizes the screech. "Natsu!" He shouts and turns heatedly towards their 'owner'. "What the fuck are you doing to him?"

Shiro sighs and shakes his head, eyes closed. "I dont want to discuss this with you, Dorei."

Gray feels his stomach toss when Natsu screams again, anguish and pain laced in his screeching voice. He looks down, fists balling tighter, and he starts to shake.

"Dorei…."

He snaps and lashes out, grabbing the madman by the collar of his white lab coat. "What are you doing to him!" Gray demands and slams Shiro into the wall across from where Natsu is.

Shiro seems unfazed by Grays attack and rakes his hand through his hair. "We are seeing the power behind your friend."

"And that means torturing him?" Gray feels as if he's about to explode. He brings Shiro off the wall and then delivers him right back onto the surface and watches as his 'owners' head ram against the wall. "Stop whatever you're doing to him, now!"

Shiro shuts his eyes and chuckles, "Look at you." He tips his head to the side and smiles, "Telling me what to do now? Dorei, will you ever learn?"

Gray growls and raises his clenches hand, "Fuck you." He sneers and swiftly delivers his fist into the mans face. With a delightful crack, the mans nose is broken. Gray doesn't take the time to watch as the man falls towards the ground, clenching his injured nose, because he runs forward and shouts, "Natsu!" He pounds his fists against the wall expecting to break in and get his teammate. However, nothing happens and the screaming continues.

With an angered shout, he throws his fist forward, willing the plaster painted onto the wall to chip. But all that occurs as he continues to throw his fist forward is the slowly reddening mark from where his fist last connected with. "Damn it!" He cries out and feels his knuckles start to sting from the air as his skin is ripped away by the wall.

He stops when his fists drips with blood and the wall is painted in red. His shoulders shake as he breaths in and out, staring blankly at the wall.

Natsu screams again.

Gray shuts his eyes and feels his nails rip open small crescents into his palm. Somewhere around him, a light beep stars to blare and Gray turns around, expecting anything. But the only one behind him is Shiro, who rubs his nose and mutters what seems like light curses. The women that were once there have disappeared and Gray feels his right forearm start to tingle.

Shiro looks up as if the beeping had finally reached his ears, and smiles. "So that triggers…" His sentence trails off and with a flick of his wrist, his nose cracks once more.

Something from behind Gray clicks and he feels a gust of air hit his back. From behind he turns and sees a room colored in white hold a single chair in the middle, and upon that chair is Natsu. Gray, wide eyed, watches as Natsu pants, fists clenched around the armrests, blood dripping down his nose.

"…Natsu?" He says lightly, because he wasn't expecting this.

Natsu, heavily breathing, looks up and connects his watered gaze with Gray's conceded eyes. "Gray," Natsu mutters and drops his head. From behind his greasy and sweat filled hair, Gray watches as a tear rushes down the Fire Mages cheek and mixes in with blood dripping down his nose. Without thought, Gray steps forward - but the wall falls between them and Gray feels something prick the back of his neck.

* * *

He wakes to his wrists and ankles latched onto the chairs armrest and legs. He tugs at the restraints, expecting them to budge, but they dont - only nip at his skin. From behind he hears a shuffling and turns to find Shiro pick at crud underneath his nails. "Bastard," Gray mutters.

Shiro looks up, his gaze bored, and smiles lightly at Gray. "Ah, finally awake I see."

"Let me go," Gray threatens and tugs at the straps holding him down.

"Erm," Shiro cringes and a quick shrug, "that isn't the best idea. We still have to study your power, Dorei."

Gray rolls his eyes and shakes his head, "and how the fuck do you expect me to show you, if I'm tied down?"

"Easily," Shiro stands and picks up two wires that are connected to a small clear suction cup, and he places them on Gray's temples. "You saw Natsu-san, yes?" Shiro chuckles, "we will experiment the same way." Shiro waltz around slowly and to the right of Gray is a panel full of buttons and switches. With a playful smile, Shiro lightly skims the tips of his fingers along the buttons and slowly comes to a small switch. "Shall we begin?"

* * *

**A/N:** My brain right now is just not working…like I'm having trouble even writing this authors note. But anyway, I hope the last part wasn't to harsh on your eyes. ANYWAY~ Thanks so much for reach, you guys are amazing!

Follow

_Favorite_

**Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** Natsu and Gray have been forced to complete a quick simple mission together. That is, until they are attacked, knocked unconscious and forced to be put on auction for slave owners and crazy scientists. Now they have to stick together for support and strength because if they don't, they may never see their Guild again.

**Word Count:** 2264

**A/N:** I now have Word! However, there may still be grammar, spelling, and or character errors! And if you could, just let me know what I did wrong, that would be awesome!

**Sorry, I'm in a hurry, so next chapter I will respond to reviews! Thanks so much everyone, really! Y'all are amazing!**

**Warning: **Cussing is also in this story! Some blood, but not too much.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone

* * *

His world was screaming in his face. Spit flying out of its mouth and breathe nauseating as Gray's face, and honestly that was really, really revolting. But stepping away from that subject, Natsu felt nothing.

He couldn't feel _anything_.

A few hours ago it started with him unable to feel his arms, that's where they hooked up the machine. They told him he wouldn't feel a thing. They were right, but that was the problem. He couldn't feel anything.

However, his ears rang with a high pitch squeal and his heart stuttered against his chest. The lights around him blinded him.

And it stopped.

The world came back from its blinding florescent white light and he once again saw people in white lab coats, white hair and white _everything_, write down on their clipboards muttering to each other.

"Over 1,000 eps," a woman stepped over and pushed her white pen against Natsu's cheek. He felt his head turn in the direction she pushed and something pressed into his ear.

"No, no, do it again." It was the man in the wheelchair that spoke up and rolled over next to Natsu so he could look the Dragon Slayer in the eyes. Mr. Schiff, or asshole (that's what Natsu likes to call this bastard), brings a cigarette to his lips and breaths in deep. It takes a second, but Schiff blows out a large musky cloud of smoke right into Natsu's face, and he raises an eyebrow as Natsu snaps his head away. "He's hiding something." And with that the man rolls away, lips drawn into a thin angered line and eyes as fierce as Erza's. "Do it again."

And with that the white world crumbles away and he's left with a screaming world, bright lights – this time, however, his head hurts and he feels warmth drain down from his nose.

He doesn't know how long time has passed, because first he's in a white vortex that is screaming at him from every direction and the next his chin is resting against his chest and he hears his name being called.

Its Gray, he knows that for a fact because the bastard is standing right in front of him. Not only that but the Ice Princess has a dumbfounded look plastered onto his face.

Natsu raises his head and expects the Ice Mage to shake off whatever he's feeling and jump in to the room like a mad man – but of course he doesn't, that's not Gray. "Gray," he tries to say the name like a warning, because even if the idiot isn't as rash as he is, Gray is Gray. But before the bastard could reply, he disappears behind a wall of white and his world starts screaming again.

* * *

It isn't until he blinks the cotton ball like clouds out of his eyes, that he realizes that he's in a different room and the white lab coat people are no where to be seen. Natsu sits up, not knowing what to do at first, his mind dry and confused. He couldn't really think, and his usual thoughts were being blocked by what seemed to be a wall within his mind.

Swinging his legs off of the white bed, Natsu stood and quickly collapsed onto the floor. Despite his arms being out stretched to catch his sudden decent, his forehead harshly clashed against the white tile and he let out a croaked cry. He was surprised to find that his throat was feeling dry and swollen. Not only did his throat hurt, but his muscles felt weak and flabby, as if he'd gone all out in a battle – and lost.

Natsu blinked and forced himself to sit up as his muscles strained and shook against his weight. However, he didn't get far up (maybe an inch off the ground) before an opening slid up and the man in the wheelchair came rolling in, cigarette held between his teeth as he flipped through sheets of paper held in a notebook.

Mr. Schiff looks to the bed and when his eyes don't find Natsu, he looks to the ground and raises a questionable eyebrow at the fallen Mage. "Fell?"

"No, bumbas-" His throat stings and his sentence falls into a fit of coughs.

"Your vocal cords were damaged in the experiment," the asshole mutters and taps his throat with two fingers. "You screamed to much."

Natsu scowls and pushes harshly against the floor, which helps him rest on his hands and knees. He clears his throat and looks harshly at the man in front of him, "…I," he swallows, "never…screamed."

"The experiment isn't supposed to effect your vocal cords, Mr. Natsu." Schiff grabs his cigarette and leans onto his legs, "The experiment is supposed to see how powerful the magic user is, and as for yours, we weren't able to conduct a correct amount. The system became to overwhelmed, not only that, but you also lost focus and we were forced to stop the experiment." Smirking, the scientist opens the folder back up and grabs a piece of paper, and places it in front of Natsu. "Unsurprisingly," Schiff continues as Natsu looks at the paper with little interest, "you had very high results. Before the experiment went to hell, we managed to scrape together an evaluated eps – or Energy Per Second – and you had over 7,000," Schiff pulls back the paper and returns it to its correct place. "However," he brings his cigarette up to his lips and shuts the folder with a smile, "that isn't what I'm here to discuss with you today."

"Oh ya?" Natsu manages to whisper and slowly sits back into a sitting position. "Then…why did'ja come?"

"Well we managed to have Mr. Gray answer a few questions for us, and we have to make sure the information is correct."

Natsu scoffs and shakes his head, looking away from the man. "Your telling me," he clears his throat and swallows, "Ice Princess…ratted me out?"

"Oh yes," Schiff nods and takes in a lung full of cigarette smoke, "and your whole Guild."

Natsu stops and snaps his head over towards the asshole. He has to think twice before he makes himself not believe that statement. "He wouldn't."

"Oh but he has." Schiff blows smoke out of his nose, "he told us willingly, too."

"Shut up," Natsu rasps out and feels his eye light with fury.

"Your name is Natsu Dragneel you live outside of Magnolia Town, with your best friend Happy – who by the way is a flying cat, or better known as a Exceed. You join your Guild in x777," he pauses midsentence and tips his head to the side, "Tell me did you ever find you father?"  
Natsu growls and a sudden beeping sound rings around the room, "Shut the hell up"

"Touchy subject?" Schiff mutters a few words and shrugs to himself. "Where was I…? Well, lets continue onto your Guild members, or more specifically – Team Natsu. Fancy name, are you the leader of that powerful team or is it Erza? Obviously it wouldn't be Miss Lucy; she seems too fragile for a leader. Now Mr. Gray didn't answer that question, he just rambled on, happy to fill in the gaps. He did say Miss Lucy would be great leverage for you Mr. Natsu."

"Fuck you," Natsu balled his hands together and his muscles shook from the anger rolling through his system.

"Now wouldn't it be terrible if we were able to capture Miss Lucy and bring her here?" Schiff chuckled to himself, "and if we killed her?"

Natsu growled, his heart picking up its pace and his pupils dilated. Somewhere the beeping started to fall into a long whine.

Schiff nodded and smothered his cigarette using his armrest. Flicking the cigarette butt away, he rolled forward and cupped his chin, "another touchy subject." Sitting up straight, he nodded once more and turned for the door. "Gray Fullbuster told us everything, Mr. Natsu, everything he knows, we know. " With that he rolled out the door and another larger man replaced him, only he didn't talk as much.

The man stepped forward, holding a white tray that held a glass of water and a cup of white rice. He nodded at Natsu who clenched the white sheets and placed the tray on the bed. Then he turned to leave.

"Hey," Natsu shouted and his voice was powerful enough to get the man's attention. "I need to…" clearing his throat, Natsu forced his voice to stay strong, "see, Gray Fullbuster."

The man just scoffed and he left Natsu in the white room.

* * *

Natsu sat cross-legged on his bed, picking at his fingernails and humming a song he has recently heard. He had finished the rice, smelling it twice to make sure it wasn't drugged, and he could feel his strength slowly returning. They had left him alone for some time, leaving him alone with his own thoughts.

He thought about Happy, Lucy, Erza, and refrained from thinking about Gray, not knowing if the Ice Mage had really told them everything, or if they had found it out somehow. He tried to tell himself that Gray would never do such a thing, but then he remembered the bastard betraying them a while back – but even then he had a reason to.

He forced his mind away from that subject once more and found himself looking around the white room. He expected his 'owner' to interact with him, but he hasn't even come close to Natsu since he was forced away from Gray.

"I didn't mean to," a voice whispered into the silent room.

Natsu looked up and saw nothing; no one was standing in the white room with him. He shrugged lightly to himself, passing off the voice as a random thought.

After a few minutes of picking at his nails, Natsu started to become impatient. He sighed and swung his legs over the white mattress and walked around the room. Natsu's steps fell into a slow _tap tap_ rhythm as his hands found their way up towards his neck and picked mindlessly at the thick metal collar. He found himself wondering what color the object was, he hoped it wasn't white; he was sick and tired of white.

White clothing.

White hair.

White walls.

White bed.

White everything.

He was sick of it.

"M-My dad…" A voice cracked around the white room and Natsu stopped. "I just want to find my dad." He turned quickly. No one was in the room with him. So he turned toward a wall and pounded onto the wall that he hoped was the one that led him out of here. His fist clashed against the wall and he shouted into the air, hoping someone was monitoring him.

"Hey!" His voice cracked and barely reached a shouting level. "Stop speaking into my room like a little kid!" He stepped back and threw his head into the air and clenched his fists at the side, "If you wanna say somethin' to me, then say it!" But no one replied to his retort and Natsu felt stupid.

"He left without saying anything," the voice spoke again. This time Natsu was able to turn in time to see a glimpse of the color salmon before he realized he was just seeing thing.

"Damn," he cursed and stuck his finger into his ear. Nothing came out except some wax and Natsu growled as he wiped his finger onto his shirt.

"He wasn't there when I needed him," the voice whimpered again. The room around him became unexpectedly warm and before Natsu could react a boy's form flickered into view. The boy is small; both eyes shut, with tears streaming down faster then an overflowing river. The boy digs a fist-clenched arm across his face and snot clings onto the skin. The little boy looks up, his eyes a puffy pink under his eyelids, and the kid throws his hands onto his legs. "I just want to see him!" The boy shakes his head, making his pink hair sway, "He left me-" The form flickered and before Natsu could react, a scream shattered his ear drums and he quickly placed his hands over his ears. The room beneath his feet shook, and with another screech, Natsu forced his eyes shut.

Something warm splattered onto his face, making him flinch.

It was quiet.

Slowly, Natsu let his eyes crack open.

The room wasn't white anymore, it was red, ungodly red. It was drenched in splotches of what seemed like _blood_, it ran down the wall in a slow fashion. Natsu looked around, his breath seizing in his throat. His eyes trailed over the walls and onto the floor. He found tiny footprints, painted in red, standing silently in the middle of his room. Natsu took a pained shuttering breath and felt his limbs shake suddenly, as if his weight was all of a sudden too much. He looked away from the footprints then glanced down towards his form and found the same colored splotches drenching his white clothes.

"Natsu-san!" A voice danced into the room. This time Natsu didn't see a flickering form of his former self, this time, Natsu found the man that bought him. His 'owner' smiled sweetly and stepped into the room, "If you would be so kind and follow me, my dear, Natsu-san!"

Natsu paid no respect towards this man and looked back towards the middle of the room, but there were no footprints painted red – there were no splotches of blood.

There was just white.

A room of white.

* * *

**A/N**: Just to let you all know this is a form of…erm how do I say, torture? Its called White Torture, where they leave their victim in a white room and let their mind fester – this could end very badly if they do not interrupt their victim. The fun part about this is anything in this chapter could be real or not – I'll let you figure it out! Thanks so much!

Follow

_Favorite_

**Review**!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** Natsu and Gray have been forced to complete a quick simple mission together. That is, until they are attacked, knocked unconscious and forced to be put on auction for slave owners and crazy scientists. Now they have to stick together for support and strength because if they don't, they may never see their Guild again.

**Word Count:** 2643

**Review Response**

_Doubled-Helix_\- Lol, that's happened to me before, I pressed 'shift' and then its like, "OH the author would like to thank you for your continued support…" And yes the beautiful Lyon hair! For this chapter there is a little bit of explaining, but it will also come back to bite everyone in the butt later!

_Anniegirl132_\- Thanks! There will be more of that to come…just not in the next few chapters :D

_Yuki Loxa_r- Now that I look back I agree with everything you're saying! That was my screaming chapter! And for this one I tried to limit the screams (or not have any – but that really didn't work…) thanks for the long review! I love those!

_SashaMonroe_\- COOL! THANKS :D

_AsDarknessSpreads-_ more of that to come ***evil laugh***

_PokeTail-_ Trolololololol, just a warning, this will come back for later chapters and stuff :D

_Foxpaw101-_ Thanks! Update is here (though its late (like usual))

_IcePrinceRay-_ Lol, well I try xD Well we get to find out in this chapter :D

_Just Me_\- I don't know if writing torture scenes is a good thing or bad…oh well! ITS FUN!

_Thesoaringangel45-_ Well for this chapter I did put a female in here…but she didn't really "seduce" Gray…I got into Fairy Tail after I watched my first anime "Fullmetal Alchemist" I really didn't like it at first, I actually hated Fairy Tail, but then I read Gray's arc and started to really enjoy it. So ya! What about you?

**A/N:** I now have Word! However, there may still be grammar, spelling, and or character errors! And if you could, just let me know what I did wrong, that would be awesome! **DID ANYONE NOTICE THAT GRAY WASN'T WEARING HIS NECKLACE?!** I mean Hiro might have just forgotten to draw that in…but idk I just thought that it was weird. I freaking loved chapter 424 ***cries happily* **Oh Juvia, I love ya girl ;D

**Sorry, I'm in a hurry, so next chapter I will respond to reviews! Thanks so much everyone, really! Y'all are amazing!**

**Warning: **Cussing is also in this story! Some blood, but not too much.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone

* * *

Its funny how one moment you could be in the moment, understanding how the world works and how you're in it to win it – and next you're doubting yourself because the world is just to much to handle and you've never had to face anything like this before.

He's had emotional moments in his life, small things here and there, or major, heart-wrenching things that have made him depressed and blank. Most of these moments evolved his childhood, and he's had this thought from time to time – what if he hadn't done this…would the pain he's experienced ever come back? But he doesn't want to be selfish.

A woman dressed in white taps him on the head, "Mr. Fullbuster?" He shifts uncomfortably and looks up at the woman. She spares no smile as she straightens up once more and steps back. "He's focused," she spat out and scoffs down at him. Gray, in return, rolls his eyes and looks towards the white wall on his right.

"All right, Dorei," the voice of his owner comes over the speaker. "Please tell us about your life."

"You're a fucking idiot, you know that?" Gray looks forward, in front is a large mirror. "Do you really think I'm going to rat out my family?" He rolls his shoulders, a small essence of pain remaining after the time of being in that sinful chair. His body is weak, but at the same time, it feels energetic. He wants to beat the living shit out of anyone that comes close, but his muscle strain under his command when he tries to do anything drastic.

"Why yes," Shiro laughs lightly over the microphone and the room grows quiet. "You see, Dorei, if you tell me about your life, guild or powers, that would be less stress on my scientist that I have working here."

Gray scoffs and looks down at his leathered straps, "Its not like you can find out a lot about me or my guild."

A lifeless giggle transcends the blank room and for a moment, Gray thinks he has the upper hands. However, the mirror in front of him flickers and behind the pane is Shiro tapping on the glass. "My dear, sweet, Dorei." Shiro speaks into the microphone, an uncanny smirk pushing the corner of his mouth up. "Your guild, Fairy Tail, is one of the most popular guilds to date! For the most part, you are right – we don't know much. But there is a thing called research, where we scientists, we can find out anything with enough effort put into it." Shiro stares straight ahead, his eyes ablaze with buoyancy. "My workers will stop at nothing until they find out how many hairs are on the head of one of your teammates."

Gray stops his threat and sees it as useless in this situation. "So why ask me if you think you have all the answers?"

"No reason, really." Shiro states and sits back, his smirk remaining. "Confirmation, maybe extra proof." The room falls silent and the woman beside Gray shifts uncomfortably. "…Well," Shiro shrugs and sits forward, his fingers overlapping as he clasps his hand together. "Natsu was told of your 'betrayal' last night. He's been in his room thinking if what Mr. Schiff said is true or not. Just the thought of him sitting in that room for hours filled with white, just makes my skin crawl!" Shiro shakes by throwing his arms around himself and wails, "Its just wonderful!"

"What do you mean 'betrayal'? I've never said anything!" Gray sits forward, ignoring the pressure he was placing upon his arms by the straps holding him to the chair.

"Just things here and there," Shiro waves his hand in the air and looks away. "Obviously we aren't doing anything too drastic, its all Natsu-san who's going to help with the final result."

Gray shakes his head, unsure of the words being spoken. "What the fuck are you muttering about, ass face."

"Now, Dorei lets keep the name calling to a minimum. If anything, direct the hatred towards Mrs. Gold next to you." Gray feels the woman take a step away from him, "Dorei," his owner calls and places his hand onto the glass as if expecting Gray to waltz up and share a sentimental moment, but that passes. "I saved you, boy."

Gray starts to laugh, because, really? "Who the fuck do you think you are?!"

"Your savor."

It was simple, Gray thought, this guy was a crazy lunatic. "Your insane," Gray snaps, "you didn't save me for anything! You threw me in here with Natsu, and – and your doing thing to him!"

"I saved you, Dorei," Shiro growls and throws his hands on the table, like a baby having a tantrum. "From fuckers who have men like you beautiful specimen, fuck other men and women – for _money_! That would have been knowledge down the drain! Do you not understand how different this story could have been for you?"

"My life isn't something you can play with," Gray growls and pulls against his restrains trying to reach for his 'owners' throat. "Bastards like you think you can play with our lives – but you cant, and if it's the last thing I do, I'll make you realize that."

Shiro sits back, straight-faced and quiet. Behind the glass he begins to look as if he has some master plan forming in his head. He stands suddenly, and walks out of the door, the see-through glass becoming a mirror once more. Gray hears a door open and the next second he sees the door to his confinement open and Shiro strut through with ungodly confidence. His 'owner' walks forward a vial carefully held between his fingers. Gray sits back when he sees the man walk forward, and he can feel Mrs. Gold step back once more. "Dorei," Shiro is in front of him now, a smirk playing on his lips. "I have something amazing to show you." His 'owner's hand opens and the vial is presented in its full glory. The glass bottle is glowing with a bright pink essence and Gray can feel his lips downturn. "You see this, Dorei? This is my greatest creation. Many of my Dragon Slayers have accomplished the impossible after being shot with this liquid."

Gray shifts in his seat and looks up from the vial to the man holding it. "So what does it do?"

"Over flows the vessel with energy," Shiro lifts the bottle and turns it as he inspects it with caring eyes. "The Slayer then goes mad and we study them from there, until they pass of course."

"What the hell do you mean 'pass'?" Gray growls and balls his hands into fists, knuckles cracking.

"The Slayer, becoming furious and wild, somehow sees fit to ending their life." Shiro shrugs as if the matter is nothing but some foolish outcome. "And from there, I purchase another Dragon Slayer and start from there. But I have a feeling Natsu-san is the finest unspoiled Dragon Slayer I have laid my eyes on." His 'owner' steps back and clasps the vial with excitement and turns laughing cheerfully. "Mrs. Gold!" Shiro calls as he struts towards the door.

"Yes?" Her voice is small when she walks forward and meets Shiro's gaze.

"Escort, my Dorei to the assigned room and wait from mine and Natsu-san's arrival."

Gray looks up as she unlatches his bindings and watches as Shiro walks confidently out of the room. The door shuts and the only sound resonating in the small white room is her breathing and the sound of leather and metal clacking. She unlatches his last strap and before she can stand, Gray grabs her shoulder and spins her around as his arm wraps around her throat. She gives a surprised gasp and her hands reach up and tug at the arm acting like noose around her throat.

Gray with his free hand grabs the back of her head as she struggles. "I'm sorry," Gray says quietly. "But you're standing between me and Natsu, and I owe him my life – so just go to sleep and this would be so much easier." With that he tightens his hold and feels her struggles go rampant before slowly coming to a halt. Her arms fall from their perch on his arms and she becomes silent. Slowly, Gray kneels and lays the woman down carefully before checking for a pulse. He breathes a sigh of relief when the heartbeat underneath his fingers is steady.

He's at the door in under a second and out of the room in less. He has a choice of running left of right and he's about to turn right, before he hears footsteps approaching. He turns left and sprints try to decide his next direction when he comes to a cross road of white. He looks down each hallway finding no one in sight. "Where the hell is everyone?" He is considering turning back and waking that girl so he could ask where the hell Natsu is, but he stops when a voice flutters into the air and Gray recognizes it quickly. The voice of his owner is coming from his right and Gray quickly hides behind the wall, hoping that when Shiro comes into view, he has Natsu in tow and Gray can knock the mad man out quickly. It takes a while but the man is walking ahead of Natsu, who has 3 large men surrounding him on all sides, and Gray can tell Shiro is full of himself. He waits as he hides behind the wall waiting for their voices to come closer.

It isn't until he sees Shiro walk past him for him to attack. He delivers a quick kick to one of Natsu's guards groin and watches the man instantly crumble into himself. The other guards are distracted quickly and Gray takes that time to grab Natsu's arm and pull the Dragon Slayer towards him.

Natsu is caught off guard also, however he quickly recovers when he sees Gray deliver a fist to the man that he attacked and the guard falls face first into the ground, unconscious. "There you are asshole," Natsu smirks at Gray, his voice chipping and raw. "Took you long enough.

Gray looks back towards his teammate and rolls his eyes, "I thought you were going to break out first."

Natsu scoffs, "I was a little tied up," he says as he steps in front of Gray, smirking. "Well if I have to do everything," Natsu states boldly as his voice cracks, "then let the master work his magic."

Natsu jumps forward, attacking the two and Gray is left with Shiro, which isn't much. The man looks a little surprised and but otherwise he seems pleased with what has just occurred. "I told you to go with Mrs. Gold," Shiro shakes his head and reaches into his coat and pulls out the vial that he had held before. "I was going to wait until we arrived at a proper room, however, your idea for a rescue has forced the plan to begin ahead of time." Shiro smiles down at Gray, except it is anything but pleased. The man pushes past Gray and sets his destination towards Natsu, who is tangled in limbs of large men. Shiro is a few steps from Natsu and he screws a needle on the tip. "Natsu-san!" Shiro sings, however, before he can say anything more. Gray is pushing him to the ground, growing.

"Don't event think about it," Gray growls and stands protectively in front of Natsu and the men that are pushing him around.

"Dorei, get out of the way," Shiro frowns and his voice is dripping with venom.

"Over my dead body," Gray is furious. He takes a step forward to warn his 'owner' but the man places his hand on Gray's shoulder and for a brief second the world stands still. Warmth burns under Shiro's hand and a millisecond later he's flung back with smoke following his decent past Natsu and onto the floor. Gray grunts as his back crashes against the floor he hears his name being called. He sits up, hand flying to the back of his head to feel his hair is starting to dampen.

"I told you to move, Dorei," Shiro states with a sneer and he steps once more towards Natsu.

Natsu looks back towards Shiro and punches a guard in the cheek after Gray flew past and crashed onto the white tiled floor. "Bastard," he roared and delivered a kick to another guard.

Shiro moved closer to Natsu, the vial rising with each step towards the Dragon Slayer. "Hold still, Natsu-san," Shiro smiled.

Gray is up in a second, staggering, but he's up and rushing to get in front of Natsu. He jumps and takes Shiro to the ground, the man crying out in alarm and Natsu turning back towards the men who haven't given up their fight yet.

"I told you, jackass," Gray reaches forward for the vial. "You can't get to Natsu, without getting past me." His hand latches onto Shiro's wrist and the two growl at each other.

"Fine," Shiro's face seems to twist from angered and irritated, to sinful delight. "Going though you should be just fine." His reaches with his other hand and his fingers lace around Gray's throat, feeling the mage choke back a surprised gasp. Shiro throws his hand forward, and the needle plunges into Gray's shoulder. With a snicker, Shiro's pushed the surprised mange off and stands.

Gray gasps at the sudden pain radiating from his shoulder and his hands race to the vial as its contents slowly deplete into his bloodstream. His fingers lace around the bottle and with one swift movement, he feels the needle rip out of his muscle and past his skin. Blood starts to drip from the wound inflicted onto his shoulder and Gray rolls to his side, hand pressing onto his shoulder. "Natsu," he calls and watches as his vision starts to cloud. The tile under his skin starts to burn and he swallows.

Natsu jumps forward, the men behind him following behind, however they stop as Shiro holds out his hand and the men back off, bloody and bruised – but still kicking.

"Gray!" He shouts and grabs the other man's shoulder, shaking him lightly. "Shit," Natsu notes how cold his skin is. The Dragon Slayer turns towards his 'owner' and growls, "What the fuck did you do to him?"

"Exactly what I was going to do to you, if he had moved." Shiro states and brushes his clothes into their original position.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean," Natsu snaps and feels Gray twitch away from his touch. "And why the hell is he getting so cold?"

"He wouldn't move when I told him to, so instead of shooting you with the chemical, I gave it to him." Shiro crosses his arms over his chest and looks up towards the ceiling. "However, I do not know why he would be growing cold…"

Natsu ignores the rest of Shiro's spoken thoughts and looks back towards Gray. The mage was breathing heavily and sweat lines the top of the Ice Mage's forehead. The mage on the floor began to pull away from Natsu's grip, "Natsu." Gray spoke as he pushed further away from his teammate, "you're burning."

* * *

**A/N:** All right, I really wanted to write the ending better, but nothing is coming out in the correct way that I'd like it to…so hopefully this is well put together. Thanks for reading!

Follow

_Favorite_

**Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** Natsu and Gray have been forced to complete a quick simple mission together. That is, until they are attacked, knocked unconscious and forced to be put on auction for slave owners and crazy scientists. Now they have to stick together for support and strength because if they don't, they may never see their Guild again.

**Word Count: 1877**

**Review Responds:**

_IcePrinceRay-_ Whaaaaat? Of course not ***pft** nahhhh….Hey I think this chapter will help ya with that murdering thing xD

_AsDarknessSpreads-_ I really just want Natsu and Gray to fight, but I hope Hiro doesn't pull out the "Friendship is magic" thing…I want an actual fight ): OMG you're freaking hilarious! And of course Gray sold it to get hair stuff, of course he did!

_PokeTail-_ I could kill him…but eh I don't feel like it right now, so I guess you'll have to see!

_NovaTheHedgehog7500-_ I know! I love stories with this concept! Hopefully I am doing well. Hopefully your screen will be all right with this chapter

_Doubled-Helix_\- Funny thing is, I've got another one-shot coming up around april that is a tragic one…so if you read that then…lol! Ya I also don't like the comparison between Fairy Tail and Naruto right now. I just think whatever happens, happens, but just don't make it cheesy.

_SashaMonroe-_ Thanks!

_Anniegirl132-_ Ya, well hopefully now Gray will understand, being a good friend doesn't always mean you'll be alright. I guess we'll see!

_Kitty-_ Well don't worry I have plans for that in the future, however its not going to be anytime soon…I don't think so, depends on how long my chapters will be.

_Yuki Loxar-_ Hopefully this chapter will not give you answers because the next one is going to be short – and have no answers either…but I hope that it wont be too confusing

_Spiral Hearts-_ Good, bad, doesn't it all mean the same? Well not really, but hey I guess this chapter will suite your needs. I don't plan on writing in any other members until the very end, so yes they are looking but I don't want to write one where they are looking for the two mages. I think its easier like this!

_Foxpaw101-_ Chapter here, and whats this? one week after I've posted…am I actually on time :O

_Just Me-_ This chapter has ANOTHER cliffhanger! OH NOES!

**A/N:** Nothing really to say except that the next chapter will be extreamly short! But there is a reason behind it, btdubs :D

**Warning: **Cussing is also in this story! Some blood, but not too much.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone

* * *

"Natsu," Gray shakes under his hold, "you're burning."

Natsu sits back and his hands flinch away from the Ice Mage's skin. He swallows when Gray begins to pant and sweat falls onto the floor. He can't think of anything to do as Gray is shaking inches away from him. He tries to think of anything, but he keeps seeing that vial that was sticking out of Gray's shoulder, he keeps seeing that bastard Shiro smirk as he tell him that Gray took the shot for him. "Stupid bastard," Natsu curses and turns Gray onto his back, he soon notices that his friends' skin is exceedingly cooler than it had been before.

Suddenly hands pull his arms way from Gray and cuffs lock them behind his back. He kicks out, pulling and pushing at his restraints, watching as the Ice Mage shook on the floor. They start to drag him back as men flood into the hallway, "Bastards!" He yells and pushed once more against the men dragging him away. "Fuck you," his struggles began to increase with each step they took away from Gray. "Let go of me, you cock sucking idiots!"

His 'owner' looks displeased with what actions Natsu was showing, but nonetheless he clamps his hands behind his back and rocks onto his toes. "Put the two in the camber," Shiro looks towards Natsu, and the two share a heated look. "Make sure Natsu-san does not escape."

With that someone leans down to pick up Gray, but the man quickly shouts and his hand shoots back as if Gray's skin had stung him. "Bastards cold," his words are whispered, but Natsu can still hear them as they ring inside the hallway.

"I'll place you in a freezer until you're dead, if you do not pick up Dorei," Shiro threatens.

The man shakes his head quickly and slings the Ice Mage over his shoulder. As they walk down the hallway, and drag Natsu along, they soon reach a door. Before he knows what happening, the cuffs are off and he is thrown into the room, along with Gray.

He makes a quick beeline for the door, but it is quickly shut in his face and the room begins to instantly chill. He looks behind him and knows for a fact that Gray is the reason behind the temperature drop. Before he can go near his friend, a slow ominous beeping slowly grows within the room and Natsu turns, looking within the room as he rushes to Gray's side. He looks down at the Ice Mage and pinpoints the noise, it's Gray's collar and the red flashing light is pulsing quickly. "Oi," Natsu reaches down, but his hand shoots back, like the man before him, and tucks the tips of his fingers under his arm.

Gray's skin feels subzero.

He sits back and curses again, "Bastard. Why'd ya do it?"

Gray, panting, blinks hazily up at Natsu. "You'd do the same…flame brain," his voice is struggling.

"No shit," Natsu sits back, not knowing what to do. He looks down at his friend in pity, "still shouldn't have done it."

This time Gray gives no response and Natsu sits forward gnawing on his bottom lip. He looks over his friend, only to stop when he notices Gray's fingertips are blackening. He quickly grabs onto his friends hand and curses as Gray's hand sting his. He clasps them within his own, hoping to warm up the tips, but soon notices his efforts are in vain. Natsu's stomach drops when he notices Gray's breaths are struggling within his chest and they come out in a puff of mist.

"Damn it," Natsu grabs onto his friends shoulders and pulling him up to his chest, holding him close. "You're fucking freezing man," Natsu shivers as Gray pushes away from his form.

"Y-you're," Gray swallows and leans his head away from Natsu's overly blistering chest. "Hot…"

This is where Natsu starts to worry, but he hides it nonetheless with a snicker that is all but humorous. "Dinner first, asshole."

"Fuck you," Gray spits quietly, but there's no force behind it. Gray's collar begins to whine.

Natsu looks down towards his friend and notices the blackening skin is starting to run up his friends' arm much faster, but he ignores it by holding Gray closer – hoping his warmth would stop whatever is happening.

Natsu suddenly feels a hand pressing against his chest and flinches when the black skin pushes against his. "Natsu," Gray says from below, "you're boiling. Let go."

"No way in hell," Natsu shuts his eyes and tightens his grip on his ungodly cold friend. "You're freezing, and not your normal cold self – but weirdly cold. So no way."

"Its hot," Gray's voice is shaking, along with the darkened hand that is placed upon Natsu's chest. "Hot…blistering…Natsu, _please_."

Natsu shakes his head, despite him knowing Gray cannot see his reply. He doesn't want to let go; he knows he can't let himself do such a thing, because his Popsicle friend is turning to a freeze burn chunk of meat. "No," Natsu growls. The room is quiet, all but Gray's raged breathes against Natsu's chest, and an annoying whine from Gray's collar. The fire-eater clamps his teeth shut, trying to stop them from chattering while he holds Gray closer. His fingers arm numb against Gray's darkening skin, and his chest is starting to burn in an icy way. Natsu swallows and looks towards the only exit in the room, but the door is gone now, blended in with the white walls with little effort. "Damn Gray," he says as his teeth clatter, "lets try and make the world a warmer place, why don't ya?"

He doesn't feel it at first but sudden cold warmth begins to burn at his side. "Hot," Gray whispers from under Natsu's hold. The Fire Mage looks down only to find Grays' blackened fingers digging into his side, scraping open a hole through his skin. He drops Gray suddenly, and grabs his side, not understanding what is happening. He looks up only to find Grays' face is covered in the dark marks that were littering his fingers only a few moments ago. However, from under the dark skin, cracks begin to appear, bright icy blue and glowing.

Natsu sits back, his emotions draining from him, all but dread. "What the hell?"

Gray blinks, one eye red, and the dark marks crack across his skin, consuming more of the Ice Mage's face. "Scorching," Gray whispers, his voice rebellious under the struggling breaths. "Everything," his friend twitches, "so…fucking, hot."

Natsu growls, his anger directed towards the bastard Shiro. "What the fuck did they give you?" He stands, and so does Gray. The two stand there as the room temperature plummets and ice starts to form around the walls. Natsu looks towards Gray's collar when the beeping grows and at a suddenly alarming rate, the collar ices over, and brakes off. The chunks of the machine fall, but before they touch the ground, they frost over with frost and freeze onto the floor.

Natsu holds onto his side as the blood, that hasn't frozen over, washes down his side in a river of red. He can't think of much else to do but to snap Gray out of whatever he's going through. "Hey!" Natsu shouts and watches as Gray, panting with sweat dripping off of his forehead, look up towards his friend. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Ice Princess?"

He takes a sudden step back when Gray's hand suddenly returns to his side, but Gray digs deeper, icy claws forming around his fingers, tearing the muscle and skin further. And with one snag, the Ice Mage's hand yanks out of Natsu's side, breaking the injury open farther. His stomach flips when his hand slips from his side, but he quickly fastens his grip over the gash. Too much blood was now pumping out of the opened wound, but he was too concerned about his situation to worry, much less care.

He jumps back again, dodging the sharp icy black claws that were now aimed at his throat. With his free hand, he fastens his hands together to form a fist – but no sparks came to life. He forgot, again. Improvising, he swings forward and by some miracle he hits his mark and his friend sails to the ground. However, his victory didn't last long. His darkening teammate stands, no marks noticeable on his chipped blackened skin. Growling, Gray launches forward, sharpened nails once again aiming for his throat.

Natsu takes off to the side, but Gray sees into Natsu's plan and they tumble to the ground together. Rolling along the ground, Natsu kicks Gray along his hip once they stop rolling. To his dismay, Gray laughs, and that laugh is nothing but hallow and chilling. Growly, Natsu quickly places his arms between Grays' and pushes outwards. Without the support of his arms, Gray falls downwards and Natsu throws his head forward. The two clash heads and they both blink, stunned. However, Natsu quickly shakes the stars from his vision and feels a headache threatening to erupt, but he pushes past that and focuses on Gray. He quickly pushes himself to his feet, ignoring the blistering cold air biting at his side. "Bastard!" He shouts towards Gray, "Snap out of it!" But it doesn't work, because Gray looks up and his one reddened eye lights with cold furry.

"Hot," Gray whispers, his voice cracking. "Boiling, too…hot!"

Gray rushes forward, blinded by the hatred of heat, and he rams into Natsu. With overused force, Natsu crashes against he white wall and cold hands wrap his throat. "Gr-," Natsu's voice fails him when Gray looks up, one eye lit with enraged pain and the other foggy and flickering. Natsu reaches up, his hand shaking from the intense chill, and he places his hands onto Gray's arms.

"To warm," Gray growls out. "You're too fucking hot," and with that, a crackling sound beings to sound from within Gray's arms. Natsu screams out when his fingers blister from ice that suddenly shoots out from Gray's arms. He feels the ice travel up his own, encasing his limb in ice and frost. Gray's hands unlatch from around Natsu's throat and Gray staggers backwards, his fingers lacing into his frost-covered hair. "It's gone," Gray mutters and his back hits the wall, sliding down to fold into himself. "The warmth," he shakes, "its…Natsu, is gone."

Natsu stands shaking from the cold, watching his teammate struggling within himself. The Dragon Slayer doesn't know how to act at this very moment when he feels ice slowly crackle its way up his arm. He doesn't know how to feel…because right now he's cold and shivering. His breath is coming out in frozen puffs as heat leaves his body. He feels his warmth deplete with every second and before he knows it, the world slips from view.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes it was a short chapter, but for a good reason. Also next chapter will also be short...also for a good reason. So that being said, I may update twice next time I write the next chapter, just so ya'll have something to actually read and stuff like that :)

Follow

_Favorite_

**Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:** Natsu and Gray have been forced to complete a quick simple mission together. That is, until they are attacked, knocked unconscious and forced to be put on auction for slave owners and crazy scientists. Now they have to stick together for support and strength because if they don't, they may never see their Guild again.

**Word Count: 1432**

**Review Responds:**

_AppleCiderr-_ Well I don't plan on making this a torture story – although it does seem like it is going that way…Mainly I'm aiming to dig into the characters and see how far I can stretch them and see if I can get them to snap back into place with scars and bruises but also intact…ya that doesn't sound good either…

_PokeTail- _Me? Kill? When have I ever…don't answer that….Oh and hopefully this came out before that last chapter ate you alive ^^

_Anniegirl132-_ I don't plan on Gray to go that far, I'm mainly going for him to lose all hope in everything but still fight for what he's lost – but at the same time become confused about himself, make him wonder who he really is! As for Natsu…that's a different story

_AsDarknessSpreads-_ He may be free, but I don't think he'll figure it out until it's to late ***skips away**

_IcePrinceRay-_ NO! EVERYONE IS _**DEAD**_! Did I scare you? I don't think so but I laughed my ass off when I typed that xD – and hey don't worry a new chapter that has another kinda cliffhanger…again :D

_SashaMonroe-_ hey thanks I worked hard on it, I'm glad to know that it was fun – hopefully I can type another one like that soon (a chapter like that should come out soon, after I finish a few needed ideas to come out on paper for the boy's to go through…) Oh the life of a fanfiction writer

_Foxpaw101-_ Thanks so much! I hope this short chapter fills that cup! ONWARDS!

_NovaTheHedgehog7500-_ I'm glad I'm going down the right route for this story – if I stray please let me know! I don't plan to go down the route where the boys find a random nice lady who helps them escape yada – yada – yada

_Yuki Loxar-_ I'm trying to go with a basic idea that everything is white – but I do have a plan soon that will be…not white? That came out wrong but you'll get what I mean when we get there. And yes a double update! I plan on having another chapter out tomorrow or 2 days from now! As for the Guild, I don't plan on writing any of them until the very last. Mainly this story is about Natsu and Gray going through this and "trying" to escape.

_Sapphire131-_ UPDATED! And another one shall be on it's way soon!

_Just Me-_ Yesterday has passed and tomorrow is on it's way that is why they call it a present (did I get that right? I tried sounding open? Eh idk) also…here ya are! :D

_xXxrouxXx-_ COOL! I love demon Gray and wished Hiro expanded upon it (I still hope he does). Oh and another update is on it's way within 1 or 2 days

_cristallina-_ Thanks! Another chapter should be on its way

_HerBrokenSmile-_ Ohh I loved writing this chapter it was insanely fun ^-^ I hope you liked it as much as I hope you will

**A/N:** As warned before, this chapter is short, the next one should be longer (no promises though – I know what I'm going to write but I haven't written it yet). But the question is…will it go back to Natsu? *lightning crashes in the background!

**Warning:** cussing is in here (obviously) OH! Blood, not to much, some spelling errors if I didn't catch them

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone (and if I did I would have left Gray evil for a little bit)

* * *

He can't remember anything.

From time to time he remembers fighting with someone who was warm – but ungodly annoying.

He's had a feeling of being _cold_ most of his life and it isn't cold cold…but more of a feeling of being lonely, distant and selfish. Then he remembers a time when the world he grew up in – one that was destroyed and had no meaning – turned into warmth and love.

He wants that feeling back.

He wants to be warm again.

But now he's trapped in a world much colder than it ever had been before. But its not only cold, it's blistering hot and he wants to get away from it all. He feels the heat creeping towards him, nails digging into his soul and then leaving behind nothing but cold that can only be described as a painful emptiness.

He manages to open his eyes, which seem to be sewed shut, but he feels whatever kept them shut cracks under the pressure. He looks around, brain in a twitching frenzy, and he sees ice everywhere. The ice is sharp, stuck out in every direction only to end in a harsh pointed end. He finally moves his head but its stuck and he calmly wonders why.

His eyes come upon a bubbled area in the wall; it's rounded in some areas and in the next its dug inwards. He takes this time to reach forward, but his arms are stuck too. He then understands why, his body is molded into the wall, carved into the white plaster with this ice.

He blinks then the ice is gone, carried into the air by a gentle gust of mist. He sits up, noticing that his hands were dug into his hair. He looks down and his arms are black as the night sky, only to have cracks here and there that shine a bright blue from underneath his skin. He doesn't think much of it. He stands and takes a step forward; the sharp spikes of ice fades away from his footing and evaporates. He moves towards the bubbled area and reaches forward; he stops when the ice doesn't recede and his hands stings with warmth. He frowns and he feels his features crack away the ice that has lain upon his skin. Trying once more, he reaches forward and the ice slowly, reluctantly, breaks away to reveal a shoulder that is covered in a weird red marking. His eye twitches as he continues to stare forward, and he reaches towards the symbol.

His world explodes into flashes and images. He stumbles backwards, blinking rapidly, and he feels the room grow warm. He begins to remember and it's painful. He knows now why the ice disappears when he needs it to. He knows why he was cradling his head when he woke.

He knows what's under the bubbled ice.

"_Oh my God_," his voice is like nails on a chalkboard, but he doesn't care much for that right now. He rushes forward and his fingers ram into the ice and it cracks, lines like lightning flashing across the solid bubble. "_Natsu!_" He cries and rips chucks of ice and flings them into the air. He's frantically digging into the ice surrounding his friend and for some ungodly reason; the ice tries to trap Natsu – resisting Gray's efforts. "_Damn it!_" He screams and his fists slam into the ice and the room's air sucks in the silence and one second later, the world explodes. Gray is pushed back in a gust of warm air and sharp pieces of ice fly past him. He rolls over his back and the ice underneath him digs into his skin. He stops tumbling over himself and he scrambles to his arms and legs. He looks up and notices the ice had disappears and all that remains around Natsu is a cold cloud that clings to the floor.

"_Natsu?_" He asks and his voice is now starting to get on his nerves. He doesn't sound like himself, in fact he sounds like his voice has gone through a paper shredder and then into a pot of boiling lava. He sounds different to say the least. He looks different too, his skin is dark and cracked with glowing blue glow sticks underneath. He doesn't like what happened to him – he's not himself…what is he?

"_Natsu?_" He asks once more and gets no response from the Dragon Slayer who, by the way, should never be cold. He stands, his legs suddenly shaking underneath his weight. "_C'mon_," Gray's odd voice quivers under the pressure that has presented itself in the last few seconds. "_Wake up, jackass._" He takes a few steps forward and stops. His arms are now trembling and he can't stop himself. He can't face the fact that his friend may be dead because of him. He was supposed to save Natsu from death by taking that shot of whatever the fuck that shit was. He was supposed to save Natsu, damn it. But now…now Natsu may be dead because of his stupid foolishness. He steps forward, knowing he needs to know. He needs to know if he killed his friend – his best friend, actually, and not only that…but his brother. If he killed Natsu his teammate, his best friend, his _brother_ – he may never be all right again.

He finally makes it to Natsu's side, and he kneels down disturbing the light mist that had surrounded Natsu since he broke free from Gray's ice. Natsu is slumped to the ground one hand lazily curled around his side — that, by the way is frozen with blood — and the other is left to drape onto the ground. His head is turned to the side, pink hair covering his face in what seems like an attempt to shield Gray from Natsu's sight. He reaches forward, hand shaking – he can't stop it (he hopes this isn't a reoccurring theme). His hand slowly moves toward Natsu's neck to check for a pulse. Once his fingers land on Natsu's neck, his friend's skin freezes, iced covered hands racing across his friends skin. He pulls back in fright, as if he'd been shocked, and he falls backwards his hands trying to get as far away from his best friend as possible.

Gray feels his back hit the once ice covered wall and he sits there, eyes wide and heart racing. He can't see if Natsu is alive – because his chest isn't moving to indicate he's breathing. He probably killed Natsu.

He sits there watching Natsu, willing a puff of warm air to extract from Natsu. Nothing happens, shit...nothing happens. Gray can't process what's going on – he can't think what to do, his brain is frozen.

He remembers the room being on fire before he blacked out. He remembers Natsu burning his skin. He remembers the world burning him alive.

But now he's confortable, the world is nice and – normal.

But its not normal – Natsu is dead – dead, dead, dead,_ dead!_

Because of him.

Because of _him_.

"You killed my prize!" Someone shouts and he soon notices it's his damn 'owner'. He stalks forward, a large coat placed over him along with an odd looking hat. "Damn Dorei," Shiro walks over towards Natsu's corps and feels for a pulse. He stands suddenly, his eyes rolling as he shakes his head. "Now," he throws his hands into the air, "now I have to get a new Dragon Slayer, all because you had to play _hero_!"

Gray growls, it sounds dark and dangerous. "_Bastard_," he snaps and digs his nails into the white ice covered wall, pulling himself up.

Shiro blinks and seems surprised at the voice change, "My someone took some steroids."

"_Get out!_" Gray snaps and the room shakes.

"Hm," His owner raises an eyebrow, "what if I don't?"

Gray feels his mind break – his head snaps to the side and suddenly, he can only see out of one eye. "**_Get out_!**" The world shakes again, this time however, ice as dark as his skin shoots out of the ground and travel quickly towards his 'owner'. Shiro quickly jumps back with a snap of his fingers, and a sudden eruption throws Gray off of his feet crashing into the wall behind. Gray looks up, recovering quickly only to find the room deserted of any living and lifeless forms. He snarled – he doesn't know why – and feels a warm substance rushing down his cheek. Reaching up, Gray watches as blood drips down from his finger and onto the floor – freezing instantly.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright! Next chapter should be out in 1 or 2 day's, unless something comes up! Thanks for reading

Follow

_Favorite_

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary:** Natsu and Gray have been forced to complete a quick simple mission together. That is, until they are attacked, knocked unconscious and forced to be put on auction for slave owners and crazy scientists. Now they have to stick together for support and strength because if they don't, they may never see their Guild again.

**Word Count: 1890**

**Review Responds:**

_PokeTail-_ Did I? Did I really kill him? Why yes I think I did ***Evil laughter **And obviously Gray cant live with that guilt, that's why I did it! SO EVIL!

_Foxpaw101-_ Awww thanks! You're making me feel all warm inside! Well if you ever want to help come up with a story just let me know and I'll work with you so you can figure out how the heck I pull this out of my crazy brain! Thanks so freakin much for the review!

_AsDarknessSpreads-_ Ohh…this is also short…crap I keep writing short chapters…I'll try to make a longer chapter next time!

_Anniegirl132-_ Yes actually he can be dead…cause I killed him! And ya he wont, hehehehehehhe

_Sapphire131-_ He is, he is! Thanks for the review, I'm glad you're reading it the story and enjoying it!

_Cristallina-_ Just a quick thing to look out for in this story. With your review it made me want to put a "KYAAAAA" in it, but I didn't write that out, but I did write a girly scream that reminded me of Erza (because of your review :D)

_Spiral Hearts-_ Well I do kill of my characters, with little to no regret…so he may be dead, he may not. The world may never know!

_Anna-_ NO! YES! He is, he is!

_Just Me-_ Wait their supposed to get out…alive…Well shit. And holy crap you're right, I do kill Gray…maybe I should switch it around some, kill Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and EVERYONE TO MAKE GRAY _SUFFER_! Wow…I think I need help…but I've now got a cool story going on in my head…hmmm, you may have just helped me with something here :D

_IcePrinceRay-_ Well Natsu can't move anymore, he's gone forever! Muahahahah! And hey! THANKS FOR BEING MY FIRST HUNDRED REVIEWER!

_Guest-_ Holy crap I read that as "I hope Natsu is in fact dead" I was like…well I've got someone cheering me on now!

_Yuki Loxar-_ Its all right, I'll give you this chapter to collect your emotions and tears, no promises this chapter will help, buuuuuuut.

_SashaMonroe-_ OH SNAP! Thanks xD

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone from the bottom of my heart to say thank you! Thank you for everything! This story wouldn't be what it is today if I didn't have all of you supporting me and pushing me further. So thank you…for everything!**

**Warning:** cussing is in here (obviously) OH! Blood, not to much, some spelling errors if I didn't catch them

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone (we would know what would happen if I did)

* * *

He woke to the sounds of loud voices. His vision is lost to a see of darkness and he can't feel a thing. He takes a moment to process whatever is in his reach – but his brain wont work, he can't think beyond the point of knowing that all he can see is darkness. He suddenly hears something else, a voice that is louder than the rest. It's shouting something like 'near oozing tin' or 'weird boozing whim', but he can hardly focus on that because a second later the voices are gone.

He seems something that isn't self-explanatory. A light would be the best way to explain it, but that sounds beyond stupid. He tries to look around but the 'not really light' expands beyond his peripheral and engulfs his vision. He's left to gaze upon what seems to be warm eyes – and he recognizes whom those eyes belong to. He smiles and it's a true smile, something warm and open – he feels too happy, too joyful to wonder what the hell is going on. He's happy, actually happy.

A burst makes the joyful image fizz with a hiss. He frowns because now the eyes of someone dear seem far away, and again a burst of static shakes his world. He looks around, the world of light and bliss is slowly pulling back and he cries out. He doesn't want him to leave – not again…_not again!_ He pushes himself forward, trying to reach the eyes of someone treasured, but the image is snagged from view when the burst shakes him to the core.

"He's back!" Someone yells.

"We've brought him back!" Another screams.

"He's a fighter this one!" A group cheers at this remark.

He gasps, his lungs straining to pull in a large amount of much need air and he coughs at the desire his lungs have. He doesn't feel much pain until he has his breathe under control and his side shivers in pain, so does the left side of his chest.

"Natsu-san!" A voice is louder than the rest and it grabs his attention quickly. Hands clasp around his shoulders and shake him, "My boy!" He can't preserve much of what is going on but that one sentence dives past the fog that has settled in his head. He blinks heavily trying to see past the light that is shinning brightly in his face. The hands suddenly heave him upwards and he is met in a warm embrace. "I thought that stupid Dorei killed you!"

Natsu blinks again, "…w-wha?"

"Shh," the person to his right whispers and drags his fingers through his hair. "Don't let your near death experience confuse you." The person leans away from the hold and pats Natsu lightly on the head.

Natsu blinks again and then realizes that his 'owner' was smiling in glee. Behind him, people are rushing around the white room, cleaning up tools that seem odd when he looks at them, but he doesn't take the time to wonder what they are. He takes this time to push the mad man away and growl, "What the fuck are you doing, pervert?"

"I," Shiro sighs in relief which seems to wash over in waves, "did nothing. It was all that idiot Dories' fault."

Natsu frowns and remembers this crazy man gave that senseless name to Gray. He thinks back to when he last saw Gray and remembers that the Ice Mage was…going crazy. He hadn't thought much of this up until now, because he'd just recently been forced back from being frozen, but Gray needed to know he was all right. Knowing that Gray thought that 'the warmth' and 'its…Natsu is gone' didn't really scream mentally stable at the time. He needed to get to his friend and get the hell out – enough is enough.

"Where the hell is Gray," Natsu latches onto his 'owners' collar and brings him close.

"Dorei is locked away, tests will be preformed on him soon." Shiro looks undoubtedly pleased with himself and soon clasps his hands back onto Natsu shoulders, shaking him with excitement. "It isn't everyday we get to experiment with a demon."

Natsu stops at this, a demon…what the hell is he talking about. Gray isn't a demon, maybe a demon slayer – but not a _demon_. "What are you blabbering about?"

Shiro smiles wickedly at this, his whole demeanor has changed into something else. He looks too pleased with what is accruing. "See," he says, pushing away from Natsu, twisting and turning as he walks away, "its all the same with you Slayers. Dragon, God – _Demon_…you set out to find this magic that is powerful and destructive. Setting out to slay whatever is in your way, but you never realize how far you go to accomplish that goal – and slowly…" Shiro tilts his head and smiles, "you become the thing you were meant to slay."

Natsu swings his legs over the bed that he's placed on, watching as men and women swallow, watching his movements in fear or what seems like curiosity. "Gray," he starts and pauses – because Gray isn't a damn demon, he's Gray the idiot bastard who slowly became one of his best friends. He's the damn Ice Princess, that has somehow not only been there for him – throughout everything – but seems to want to be with him and everyone at the Guild for the rest of his life. He can't think of Gray being a demon, he can't convince himself of such an idiotic idea. "Gray cant become a demon – he's too fucking stubborn for that."

Shiro's face drops into a blank gaze, "Would you like to see for yourself?"

And Natsu nods at this, he doesn't care much for escaping right now – if Gray is crazy at the moment, than so be it. However, Natsu now knows that he can't do much for his friend at the moment, if Gray can't help himself then Natsu will be there for him, right until the last moment. So he stands – and falls. His legs like jelly under his weight and he hits the floor with a scream that is much too girly (he wants to believe he sounded like Erza when she falls suddenly).

Shiro claps his hands together and the men and women that have been watching this whole ordeal rush to Natsu's side, picking him up and placing him in a white wheelchair. He wants to protest but his body is much to heavy for him to function and he shakes the dizzy spell that has clouded his mind since his tumble.

With a woman behind and Shiro upfront, Natsu is wheeled out of his room and down a hallway. He tries to map out everything to start understanding the layout of this place, but its too similar. Every hallway they turn down seems like the same damn hallway they were on a second ago. Everything is white.

"Now before we show you Dorei," Shiro looks behind and smiles at Natsu, as they turn left. "I'll tell you how you survived." He slows down and comes to a pace that matches that of the woman that is pushing Natsu's chair. "The body of a normal human is made up of 50 to 60 percent of water and being able to drop the internal body temperature low enough will be able to turn us into a, in one way to say, human popsicle. I believe you were still awake for the time when the room itself that Dorei was in slowly started to chill and form ice. It wouldn't matter much to you," Shiro looked down and points towards Natsu's collar, "but because of the collar your internal heat was unable to prevent the cold from treating you like a normal human being. So the temperature dropped within the room, which you and Dorei occupied and with nothing to protect you from reckless Dorei's ice, you're body temperature dropped so low you were placed into a Metabolic Icebox."

Natsu frowns and looks up towards his 'owner', "a Metal-holic what?"

"A Metabolic Icebox is when the internal body heat of a human drops below 30ºC. The individual will look dead and wont move, however they are still able to live. With you however, your internal body heat dropped to 27ºC and your heart started to slow. Luckily we were able to get you out before you became one of these human popsicles and bring back your heart rate to a normal rhythmic level." Shiro stops suddenly, his hand still drawn behind his back and he looks down at Natsu, his eyebrows drawn together as he frowned. "You did _die_, Natsu-san."

Natsu blinks, surprised by the uncharacteristic change in his 'owner', he looks up and smirks. "You can't kill me that easily – not even Ice Princess."

Shiro smirks, but his eyes say otherwise, and with a turn he places his hand upon the wall and the white wall turns into a window. Natsu turns and fear grips his heart.

Gray – or whatever that is – twitches, his fingers tracing along the wall as he paces around the ice-covered room. His skin is black as a raven's feather, and his eyes are two different colors. One of Gray's eye is a charcoal black, dotted with a single red sphere in the middle, blood drips down from the corner and freezes as it falls to the floor. And Gray's other eye is his normal dark blue color – but he's crying and the tears freeze along his blackened cheek. Gray's head twitches to the left and he looks suddenly up, his dark skin cracking and suddenly glowing blue from underneath.

Gray screams, but its dark and gravely.

He swipes his hand through the air and ice cracks along the floor, shooting out towards the glass window. The ice rams into the wall, making the woman behind Natsu jump in fear. But Natsu doesn't move he doesn't even breathe, because he watches as Gray shrieks again, his voice so very different from what it was. He watches as Gray twitches with every movement, as if he wasn't even sure he was moving himself.

Natsu shakes his head, discussed he let this happen to his friend. He hates himself for letting Gray become…this.

Gray twitches his head, his neck looking abnormal with every movement. Gray steps forward his right hand going to intertwine with his hair, white snowflakes flutter from Gray's hair and slowly drifts down onto the ice covered floor. In fact everything in the room is covered in ice – _black ice_.

"…Gray?" Natsu finally finds his voice and when he does Gray goes nuts. He twitches, as if he heard the low spoken name, and he brings his left hand up to meet his other. Gray screeches, and it shakes the very foundation from where Natsu sits.

"**_Out!_**" Gray cries, his voice is exceedingly altered; Natsu doesn't know how to even respond.

That's when Shiro takes his palm away from the glass and Natsu sits, staring at the wall that displayed his friend moments ago. He doesn't know how to process this, how can he?

* * *

**A/N:** Done and done – alright so I obviously didn't update last week 2 times so lets hope I keep to my word and update Sunday (that is, if I figure out what I'm going to write) OH NO WRITERS BLOCK!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary:** Natsu and Gray have been forced to complete a quick simple mission together. That is, until they are attacked, knocked unconscious and forced to be put on auction for slave owners and crazy scientists. Now they have to stick together for support and strength because if they don't, they may never see their Guild again.

**Word Count: **1446

**A/N:** **_(*Important*) _**So I wasn't able to update last time because I was involved in a serious car crash. I'm all right aside from the broken finger, wrist, ribs and leg. My car was hit on the driver side so my whole left side has been…pushed around? Good news is that I can still type, slowly, but still type. I did take time off from writing for a while because of this incident but I really wanted to come back. So as a "sorry" card, _I will update Wednesday with the next chapter and another one next Sunday!_

Oh also responses to the reviews are below, I'm doing it that way from now on!

**Warning:** cussing is in here (obviously) OH! Blood, not to much, some spelling errors if I didn't catch them

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone (we would know what would happen if I did)

* * *

_It is a Devil._

_A devil, that has been know as an evil sprit._

_A fallen Angel. _

_A black mass of evil and death._

_It hides within Magic, within Mages. _

_It is a Devil._

_And a Devil is it._

_It can't do much right now; all it can do is make its territory be known. Time has passed since those men came and took away the old weight that froze in its area. It needs to get out, destroy hope and destroy light. It needs to feed on heat and destroy – it needs to destroy._

_And destroy it will._

* * *

Gray doesn't remember the last few days. He knows it's been days because his stomach is booming at him for food and his mouth feels like a desert. He woke a few minutes ago and his lids are already threatening to fall and cast him back into the dark void of unconsciousness. But he forces himself to stay awake.

He sits against the corner in the ice-covered room, arms enfolded around his stomach and back pressed away from the ice. The worst part isn't the hunger, nor is the feeling of being lost in a world so cold, but it's the fact that his ice isn't listening to him. Its bad enough he's lost Natsu to his magic, but now it's out of his control.

He brings his knees up to his chest, which starts to tighten. He unwraps his arms around his ribcage and quickly brings his knees into himself.

He falls asleep instantly.

* * *

_There used to be this warmth behind its wall of ice – it hates it. Hates. Hates. Hates. Hates warmth. It walks around its space; no one is allowed to come near its domain. It drags its nails along the wall, marking its area again. It has to do mark its space multiple times, making sure no one takes its territory. It feels the human inside twitch – threatening to wake, but it just jerks back in response._

_It stops suddenly, nails digging further into the wall. From behind its defenses it feels heat approaching, already at its wall. A name is called from within its own mind, as if recognizing the heat. Natsu is a pitiful name – belonging to a weak little mage. It doesn't like that name – it reminds it of heat and warmth._

_It opens its mouth and spit suddenly freezes around its teeth as it screeches._

_It quickly prepares an attack and slashes through the air._

* * *

Gray awakes to the ice cracking and steam rising up from the wall. He blinks heavily, finding that he still is unnervingly exhausted. Gray presses the palms of his hands against his eyes and yawns, despite himself. He notices his skin isn't as dark, and between the cracks of pitch black, he can see his normal skin color. He reaches up and grips the wall for support as he ascents to his feet. He sways as he stands but ignores his lids bagging over his vision.

The black ice breaks as it tumbles to the floor and men in bulky suits come into the room, carrying flames. He feels his chest clench as the heat reaches his skin, his mind goes foggy for a second as his vision stutters. The figures move forward and Gray growls in warning. He feels his chest clench tighter and he bites back a scream in pain. The warmth is already threatening to burn his skin off – he can feel his insides boil. Nothing feels right about this. If it's so hot, why are these men wearing hefty snowsuits?

Gray stumbles back and watches his vision swim. He clenches his stomach, suddenly gagging as bile races up his throat. His mind fogs over and sleep threatens to take control. The men are at his side in an instant. Gray grabs one man's arm and wills ice to freeze the man over.

But nothing happens.

The men haul Gray up and one man unlocks his clenched teeth. His mouth is suddenly unhinged and the other man forces pills down his throat. Gray chokes back, but his mouth is sealed shut. He feels the pills drop into his empty stomach and the men let him go. He falls onto the frozen ground in a heap, drool dripping down from his mouth and freezing onto the floor. He can feel his chest quiver, stomach rumble and eyes water.

A man, different from the other, kneels down in front of him. He recognizes the bastard instantly. "Go to sleep Dorei, I must see this devilish creature you hide all to yourself."

* * *

_It watches the man who talks too much walk around its room happily. Hands cupped behind his back as he kicks out his legs to stride forward. There is another man in its room, one that sits in a wheelchair looking unsatisfied. He's the one that speaks first. "This thing needs to be put down."_

_"Dorei?" The cheerful one asks, and then waves his hand in the air as if to shake off the oncoming answer. "No, no, we can't do that just yet."_

_"It has already killed 5 of our most valuable men and scientist. " The man reaches up and places a white stick between his lips. The tip suddenly combusts and the room suddenly heats – it hates the warmth._

_It tries to sit up and attack, but they've strapped him to the wall, arms stretched out, pulling his limbs apart. Chains are clasped all along its wrists, elbows and shoulders. They've drilled the cuffs into the wall and have placed weights upon its hanging limbs. Its legs aren't much different from its arms. The pills that the human ingested aren't helping, they've done something to the individual and it's power. If they were going through all this trouble, than that could only mean one thing._

_They're scared._

_It takes the time to watch the men closely, examine how these two act and function. The cheerful human is weak and feeble, skin touching bone and little to no muscle. The man in the wheelchair has skinny legs, one's that have no muscle, but his upper body is different. The man is strong – he can sense it, but not strong enough – still weak in its eyes._

_The cheerful one steps closer and smirks. "Those men and women died for a good cause."_

_"Good cause," the wheel chaired man lets smoke drain from his nose. "You're fucking crazy to think they died for a 'good cause'." He shook his head. "We've been trying to find a way to transfer Dragon Slayer Magic into a pill for weak idiots, so we can man a good million. But now you want to try Devil Slayer Magic. Are you out of your fucking mind, Shiro?"_

_"On the contrary," the cheerful man turned and dug into his large coat. "Don't you see," he pulled out small capsules into his hand. "These are simple things, Dragon Slayer Magic is rare, yes. But Devil Slayer – have you even seen another Devil Slayer?"_

_"Damn you, Shiro. Dragon Slayers are powerful, isn't that enough?"_

_"This thing," the man pointed backwards, letting the pills fall to the floor. "This amazing creature is a once in a life time thing – and we own it!" _

_"We don't know what we're doing."_

_"Does it matter?" The cheerful man laughed and dug his hands into his hair. "This thing, has lasted so much longer than any of the Dragon Slayers have."_

_"So what happens when the drug is out of Fullbuster's system? Hmm, what then?"_

_"Then we give it to him again."_

_"The boy's organs aren't functioning correctly," the man drew in harshly on his white stick. Smoke poured out of his mouth as he spoke, "If we do much else – aside from samples – his organs could shut down. Hell the kid might even have a heart attack at any given moment."_

_"The boy isn't our problem, if he dies he dies."_

_"Yes but the _boy_ is our link to the Devil Slayer Magic. So if he dies, your plan dies with him."_

_"So we do the experiments quickly."_

_"All together, not drawn out like required? The boy couldn't possibly take the-"_

_"We don't need to worry about him, just make sure that thing is still awake and powerful while we preform. We could make millions."_

_"Are you kidding, I've never heard of a Devil Slayer magic before – I'm sure not many have either." The man threw his stick onto the floor and it froze instantly. "We wouldn't make millions, Shiro. We would make much, much more."_

_They both looked at their prize, and for once the Devil felt fear._

* * *

**A/N:** So I'm pretty sure this story will be much longer than anticipated because I need them to escape to start the NEXT part of the story. That or I'll just continue what I have planned, let them escape and then let it be the end of that. So…I'm going towards the whole get out in 4 to 5 chapters and a few 2 to 4 chapters of getting back (Maybe it'll be 3?) But let me know if y'all would like the story to be prolonged or just to keep it short. Anyway, until Wednesday!

**Review Respond:**

_PokeTail-_ Haha thanks…I think? Well what I'm trying to portray here is, like when Natsu gets mad his dragon side starts to take over and he becomes more powerful, so when Gray gets mad (or given to much power) he cant take it so the demon inside (like the dragon) takes over to control it. Hope that makes since :D

_AsDarknessSpreads-_ This is great! I'm glad it's driving you crazy, I was trying to do it so that the readers could hate the antagonist! YAY! I honestly cant get a good video to show how his voice is (nor any sound). I'm to scared to click on videos that say "devil voice caught on camera" xD

_Anniegirl132-_ YAY! Well he hasn't gone absolutely crazy, not yet…

_Cristallina-_ We Natsu is up next, however I don't know how to start it out (I know where I want to end but start…

_IcePrinceRay-_ Haha that was a great chapter xD I cant wait for…well every chapter that will come out! OH and the next movie :D

_Foxpaw101-_ Well if you have any more questions just let me know so I can answer them for the next chapter :D

_xXxrouxXx- _So sad T_T But hey at least you hate Shiro (in a good way right?)

_Just Me-_ What no no, please say more so I can have more ideas! YES! That's the 'kyaa' I wanted people to imagine! Well Gray isn't barely human – just his other half (the devil part is coming out).

_HerBrokenSmile-_ Thanks so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it and hopefully enjoyed this chapter :D

_SashaMonroe-_ lol, you're probably going to be saying that again…haha sorry :D

_Yuki Loxar-_ For the thing that confused you, what was it? Cause I'm sure I didn't explain it very well. There isn't much more horrors to come…now I just have to get everyone out before they go bad shit crazy! They will recover (or die haven't decided yet). Either way, if I need to explain some stuff or if it's becoming to repetitive, let me know!

_Guest-_ Haha thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying everything so far!

_Noda9912-_ Love your review! It was great! And ya I'm the same way, if Gray gets hurt I'm like! AH! HOW WILL THE OTHERS REACT! And then I'm disappointed cause the moment passed…love your review (gotta say it one more time)

_Peomado-_ I'm glad you like it so far! Hopefully it will keep your interest for a long time :D

_Guest-_ Thanks so much!

Follow

_Favorite_

**Review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary:** Natsu and Gray have been forced to complete a quick simple mission together. That is, until they are attacked, knocked unconscious and forced to be put on auction for slave owners and crazy scientists. Now they have to stick together for support and strength because if they don't, they may never see their Guild again.

**Word Count: **1424

**A/N:** Late, but still on time…so YAY! Oh also short – Everyone say YAY for short chapters! Also, I am no doctor or nurse so all the little medical stuff in this is from research - I hope I'm typing the medical things correctly!

**Warning:** cussing is in here (obviously) OH! Blood, not to much, some spelling/grammar errors if I didn't catch them

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone (we would know what would happen if I did)

* * *

He ran towards the wall again and rams his shoulder into the siding; Natsu was met with the same result. He bounces back, falling to the floor in a heap of sweat and determination. He should have made a dent by now. He's been at it for hours upon hours. "Let me out you bastards!"

There have yet to be any indentations.

Natsu sat up, his legs crossing over each other while he leans back. He needs to get out of here. They threw him in the same white room as before – but this time, no one has yet to visit. He doesn't remember how long he's been in the white room…and he doesn't want to know. The more time he spends in here, the more the bastard Shiro spends time with Gray.

_"You're not getting out of here anytime soon," _a voice carries through the chamber.

"Go fuck yourself," Natsu rises to his feet and closes his eyes. That voice had been mocking him for some time. There is no one else that is in the room so it must have been over a speaker. However, Natsu couldn't even locate one. So to keep his mind in check, Natsu tells himself lies.

Shuffling on his feet, Natsu sniffs and rubs his hand across his nose. He races to the wall, shoulder angled just right to cut into the wall – but he turns to sharp and his shoulder pops out of socket. He stumbles back, hand racing towards his left shoulder and he falls onto his back, mind screaming at him. He gasps and tries to lie still as possible. But his nerves are on edge and his body unconsciously rocks back and forth. He tries to control his breathing and he blinks rapidly. He's been in worse pain. Between long flashes, he sees a face.

Natsu stops, but the face is gone, replaced with a white ceiling. He swallows and suddenly remembers the uncomfortable pain. Rolling onto his right side he sits up.

_"Look at yourself."_

Natsu turns around, he could have sworn the voice came from behind – but no one was there.

* * *

A tray slid under the door again, revealing white food and white milk. He really hates milk now. But hunger takes over and he brings the tray to his feet. He looks at the food, sniffing it making sure it isn't laced with drugs, and then digs in. He takes the time to eat slowly – something he rarely does.

_"They don't feed him, you know."_

He stops eating, almost halfway done with his food. But he's not hungry anymore; come to think of it he wasn't hungry to begin with. He hasn't even touched his beverage. He doesn't want to drink or eat. If Gray is starving than why should he be the one to eat?

_"You need to get out of here."_

Natsu scoffs, "You're telling me."

* * *

He tries to reset his shoulder, but ramming it back into the wall doesn't do much justice. He stares at his shoulder from time to time, looking at the ball-like bulge pushing at his skin from the inside. He's poked it a few times feeling the bone, other times he just stares at it.

_"You should probably get that set back into place."_

Natsu doesn't turn around; he knows no one is there. He tries to ignore the voice that talks to him. Sometime the voice changes character – today its Lucy.

_"Natsu, please don't ignore me."_

Natsu reaches up and touches his collar; the thing hasn't beeped in a while.

_"You need some rest."_

Natsu stands and walks around the room – he has yet to speak back or acknowledge the voice over the speaker.

_"Natsu, please eat."_

Natsu hasn't touched his food, there are 3 trays of food that have been left for him – he hasn't gone near them yet.

_"Drink, eat, sleep, do something other than ignore me."_

He worries about Gray; the bastard is probably going insane right now.

* * *

"Natsu-san!" A voice carries through the room.

He's facing away from the voice, he always is. He looks at the wall, wondering if he'll ever see any other color ever again. He ponders a lot of things now and days. He still has one thought: thinks about escaping, but he doesn't know how. A hand touches his shoulder, he doesn't flinch he just pushes the imaginary object away – Natsu knows it's not real.

"Natsu-san," a hand grabs his chin and Natsu is met with a white haired man.

He blinks suddenly realizing the image of his 'owner' isn't going away. This person is real — _damn_.

He pushes Shiro away and stands, his left arm hangs loosely at his side, his right is clenched tight. "Bastard," he growls out – it's the first thing he's said in a while. His voice isn't as strong as he remembers.

"I've heard that you're not taking care of yourself, Natsu-san." Shiro rests his hands on top of his legs; he's crouched down looking up at Natsu's eyes. He reaches forward and touches Natsu's shoulder, the Dragon Slayer flinches back – surprised by the touch.

Natsu backs up; he's unsure why he feels so uncomfortable by another person's presence. He reaches up and grabs his shoulder.

_"Let him help, Natsu." _The voice sounds like the old man.

"Shut up," he growls back and tries to remember what exactly he was supposed to be doing.

Shiro places his palms on his knees and stands. He looks curiously upon Natsu and raises a prying eyebrow. "Hearing things?"

"Fuck you," Natsu barks.

"Well let me help pop that shoulder back into place, shall I?" Shiro steps forward, arms extended in an almost gentle like fashion. However, Natsu prepares to take another step back – but he pauses and considers the welcoming help. He stops his pace; making sure the man does nothing more than help his shoulder back into place. He needs to get out – needs to find a way to save Gray and escape.

Shiro digs his thin fingers into Natsu's should and the man stops short. "Well shit, Natsu-san." Shiro puffs out his cheeks as he slouches backward. "It looks like you caused yourself some tendon injury around the shoulder, seems you tried to place the bone back in its place." Shiro placed his palm against Natsu's shoulder and Natsu cries in fright (some pain too) when his shoulder is suddenly thrust back into its place. Natsu staggers backwards, his hand returning to his shoulder. "Ow," he mutters silently and at the same time looks back up towards Shiro. Instead of his 'owner' there, he sees a figure – black as the night sky, dripping in blood. The figure twitches. The thing unfastens its mouth, and Natsu sees the thing has ice for fangs. Natsu's breath hitches and he steps back, blinking. The thing disappears the second Natsu shouts.

Shiro is standing next to him, eyes gleaming in novelty. "Seeing things also? Seems as if we should take you out of containment for a while." He cups his chin and takes a minute. "Well looks like we'll have to finally reunite you with Dorei."

* * *

Natsu kicks at the wall, his back lying across the floor, and his legs in the air. He doesn't think about the silent thump of pain radiating from his shoulder. He does, however, think of the dark face he saw. He doesn't want to think of what or whom it reminds him of.

_"Its him, you know it is."_ This voice is different, darker — but not familiar.

He scratches his shoulder, but he has to reach around the wrapping and sling they've placed on him.

He shuts his eyes, letting the darkness slowly allow his covered up drowsiness come to life. His breathing slows and the blanket of sleep slowly washes over him. He's on the verge of sleep, he thinks of his home, Happy, Erza, Lucy…and ever since he got here he allows himself to relax. Tomorrow he'd get out, he's sure of it. Natsu finally steps into the dream realm. A dark face flashes.

Someone screams.

He shoots up, heart racing and sleep disappearing from his system like a frightened rabbit. He looks around, the room is white – whiter than he remembers – and he tires to locate the voice, but he comes up blank.

Swallowing, Natsu tries to lie back, but his heart is thumping too steadfast and his nerves are on end. He turns and presses his back against the wall.

He shouldn't be such a scaredy-cat – he never was.

He's acting so unlike himself.

* * *

**A/N:** The story should start up next chapter, but I wanted to show things that are going wrong with Natsu (Sleep deprivation, starving himself – oh and some other great things!)

**Reviews:**

_EternalFalme401-_ Alright! Cool! So looks like we're going for the 20 chapter story! Enthusiasm welcome! Gray doesn't hate Natsu (he thinks he's dead). The evil "devil" inside Gray hates warmth and Natsu is pretty much is the definition of hotness.

_Sara Snow-_ Thanks! Hopefully you liked this one, and recovering is going swimmingly (especially with all the chocolate I'm getting!)

_Lilymoon9-_ Mini-chan is the best fucking name EVAAA! Thanks so much! I'm now demanding everyone to call me that!

_Pixilated Pixie Princess-_ This is so true! I guess I should have said each pill costs over a million (then again its not that much) but we'll cover what the pill does later on – but good catch, I'll have to change it…but does trillion really fit?

_AsDarknessSpreads-_ GUUURRL! Haha xD I'm great! I'm getting a shit ton of chocolate so I'm totes good. Natsu...well he is going a little insane xD

_SashaMonroe- _Not really, but technically, its from the demons point of view. Gray doesn't remember it tho – he's asleep when the demons awake.

_PokeTail-_ Its going to be an interesting escape – the scientists are going to have to slip up sometime, but that doesn't mean they're going to let their little experiments go that easily. Hopefully Natsu and Gray can help each other out (hopefully).

_Anniegirl132-_ Gray? Pft Die? PFT! I would never ***laughs evilly **Alright! Prolonging the story! So it may be 20 chapters then

_Kill thatguy667-_ I'm doing great, glad to be back and happy to write for y'all! Thanks for the review :D

_SkillzR3solve89- _Same here! I love Gray and Natsu! BEST RIVALS FOREVER! Ohhohohoho – wouldn't it be weird if he figured that out. Wonder what he'd do to Natsu if he found that out!

_Cristallina-_ It's funny everyone wants him dead, wouldn't it be great if I didn't kill him! Hopefully this chapter lived up to your expectations!

_Guest-_ THANKS! :D

_IcePrinceRay-_ Good lord you are funny xD

_Just Me-_ You're always so nice! I feel so loved! And for them to escape? Well that's for me to know and you to find out! But I will tell you this, even if they do escape, do you really expect the scientist to let them go that easily?

Follow

_Favorite_

**Review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary:** Natsu and Gray have been forced to complete a quick simple mission together. That is, until they are attacked, knocked unconscious and forced to be put on auction for slave owners and crazy scientists. Now they have to stick together for support and strength because if they don't, they may never see their Guild again.

**Word Count: **1132

**A/N:** **Super short chapter**, _however_ I've already written half of next chapter, so keep you're eyes open for chapter 14 in the next week (unless life hits me again)

**Warning:** cussing is in here (obviously) OH! Blood, not too much. Some spelling/grammar errors if I didn't catch them

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone (we would know what would happen if I did)

* * *

They've strapped him to a table, arms held down by the shoulders, elbows and wrists. His legs are covered by what seems to be a heavy blanket, which is covered over by binds. He blinks every so often; sleep seems to be a constant thing on his mind. Every time he slips under, he wakes up more tired then before. He doesn't know what to do at this moment. He lifts his head trying to look around the white room, but his vision starts to blur.

Someone pats his cheek, "Don't go to sleep just yet, Dorei."

Gray blinks heavily and looks to his side to see Shiro. The man has a heavy winter coat on – just like every other scientist in the room – but the man has placed something over his own mouth. "What," Gray mumbles, "What am I…doing here?"

Shiro leans back and goes to the foot of Gray's slab, its now that Gray notices a window peaking into another room just like his. "We need to see what makes you tick."

"I wont let you," Gray forces strength into his words.

"I'm not asking for your agreement, Dorei." Shiro reaches down and grabs a clipboard, flipping through the paper. "I own you, Dorei, and that means I can do what I want."

Gray frowns with a growl, "_Fuck. You_." He spits and begins to tug at his restraints.

"Now first," Shiro ignores the comment and flips to another page. "We need to see the difference between Demon and Mage." He turns his back on Gray, after placing the clipboard back, and points towards something in the distance. Shiro glances behind him and winks towards Gray. "Smile for the camera."

Raising his hands into the air, Shiro speaks up. "My fellow workers, please draw your attention to the man behind me." The scientists stop their pacing and the room grows silent. Their eyes draw towards Gray, some don't have it in themselves to focus, so they look away. "The man behind me is something special, I believe one of a kind. It isn't everyday we get to lay eyes upon a Devil Slayer." Shiro walks forward, his hands clasping behind his back, "But today is the day when we give the only Devil Slayer Magic to the world."

Gray shakes his head, his mind sluggish and eyes drowsy. He needs to stay awake for this, needs to find a way out of here. He knows once he escapes he needs to get back home and tell every one of what he did to Natsu – they'll probably kick him out…send him to the counsel…but he deserves their hatred. He knows what they decided to do with him is fair enough.

Shiro turns towards a woman dressed in white and places his hand on his shoulder. "Get the machine ready." She nods curtly and walks swiftly past Gray. He turns his head, following her form. She meets his gaze as she passes him and she flinches – secretly Gray does as well. He remembers the time when girls would melt when he gazed their way – when any woman he came across would stiff up with arousal and giggle when he smirks at their form. He remembers Juvia. Shit – what will she do when she finds out what he really is…what he's become. He cant find a viable excuse to understand why he let himself become _this_. She'd surly hate him, and that's the cruelest pain he's felt in a long time.

Gray shuts his tired eyes and tries to slow his breathing. He can't stop thinking about the guild, cant stop thinking about his family – his dad. He's done something terrible. He wants to runaway and never reflect on what he's become. He wants to run away from himself – he wants to die. Damn it just let him perish. He's done enough, why cant these bastards let him go so he can go home to the ones he loves – the ones who hate him now – and let his fate be decided by those who hold an unnerving amount of disgust towards him. Gray blinks, he realizes his mind has fogged over and in that time the woman is back.

He looks down to his arm and realizes the woman has placed several needles in his arms. The needles are connected to tubes, which run along his arms, then drop off to connect to what looks like a bag of an enormous bag of blood.

Shiro is at his side again, this time however, he's loading a syringe with another unknown liquid. Tapping the side of the glassed syringe, he looks down at Gray with a smirk. "How are you doing on the exhaustion?"

"Peachy," Gray growls out – but it comes out slurred.

"Hm," Shiro pricks the end of the needle into Gray's upper leg and pushes the liquid into his bloodstream. "Count back from ten for me."

Gray lifts his head but it feels like someone placed weights around his neck. He looks and pulls at the restrains, hoping for them to budge. They don't – but his mouth suddenly opens. "Ten…" His voice is weakening, but he doesn't want to talk, "Nine." He shakes his head, mind fogging over. "Eight, seven, six." He swallows and this time shuts his mouth, but it opens back up and he speak without knowing. "Five, four, three, two." Gray claps his mouth shut, biting his cheeks – telling himself not to speak again. "…One."

Shiro looks up, his eyes filling with surprise and joy. "Perfect, now Dorei I need you to look into the camera and tell those who are watching, who and what are you."

Gray blinks and feels his head turning in the direction of the camera. "My name is Gray Fullbuster and I'm from the guild Fairy Tail. I am an Ice Devil Slayer." He frowns and turns towards Shiro again, eager for another question.

"Good," Shiro claps and picks up a folder, opening it. His eyes roam along the words and he looks up into Gray's hungry gaze. "For this procedure we must have full consent of the patient. Will you, Mr. Fullbuster, listen to the terms and conditions which I am about to read you?"

"Yes."

"Do you understand that we will be experimenting on you to understand what makes Slayer magic different from other magic?"

"Yes."

"Do you understand that during this time we will do anything in our power to keep you alive, however, if circumstances forces us – we are forced to put you down?"

"Yes."

"And do you, Mr. Fullbuster, give your life willingly to us for as long as it is needed."

Gray stops and frowns, he doesn't want to respond to that question — he doesn't want to respond. "Yes."

"Alright," Shiro hands the folder to a man with open arms, and he steps forward and places a gloved hand on top of Gray's head. "Go to sleep my Dorei and let us see that beautiful demon inside."

* * *

_Cristallina_: Hey just a heads up – your wish will come true soon! I've got Natsu plans coming up very soon :D

_AsDarknessSpreads_: GUURL! Chocolate! To bad the chocolate is gone (have you ever frozen it and then devoured it? Yummy) Lol, you should (not) punch that dog xD

_Lilymoon9_: Next chapter will be exciting, I've already typed half of it and I like what's happening! That would be great! But I'm not going to let my boys go so easily! YAY Craziness!

_SashaMonreo_: I know Natsu isn't himself ): I'm trying to keep him the same but again he is going crazy – hopefully I'm doing him justice! Thanks :D

_PokeTail_: Ya, I've done some hard research on White Torture (which is what is happening to Natsu) and usually people only last 30 minutes before they finally start hearing things – but I always thought Natsu was the exception because he's a tough nut to crack…Oh I'm so excited for next chapter :D

_Anniegirl132_: ahahahhahaha :D You probably don't know why I'm laughing – it involves my plan for the future – and you helped a lot (idk if that's a good thing :D)

_EternalFlame401_: Its alright, I'm doing great, though I am backed up on homework because freakin' school started! But oh well…next chapter is halfway done so another update is soon to come!

_Sara Snow_: Thank you! Heres the next chapter :D

_IcePrinceRay_: Yes Natsu is going insane – and it wont go away anytime soon…Lol, yup it was – I wanted to display that in secret Gray scared Natsu, and again that wont go away for a while :D

_Gamerright_: Thank you! And I'm doing great! Thanks :D

_Ryuu_: Oh don't worry Natsu fans will be pleased for the next round of chapters!

_Just Me_: Hunt them down…why yes of course! Hopefully I can write the escape correctly and not make it sound easy...well here's hoping ***raises glass of milk**

_Neul Shin_: Aww thank you :D I hope this chapter wasn't to short its kind of a short set up for whats to come :D

Follow

_Favorite_

**Review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary:** Natsu and Gray have been forced to complete a quick simple mission together. That is, until they are attacked, knocked unconscious and forced to be put on auction for slave owners and crazy scientists. Now they have to stick together for support and strength because if they don't, they may never see their Guild again.

**Word Count: **2586

**A/N:** I loved writing this chapter! AHH The ending was so much fun – talk about a cliffhanger ***ba-bam-cheee** hahaha xD

**Warning:** cussing is in here (obviously) OH! Blood, not too much. Some spelling/grammar errors if I didn't catch them

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone, if I did, this story would totally be in a short ark

* * *

When he first steps out of his room, he notices the sudden pressure that has bleed into the air. They've strapped chains to his ankles and wrists, so with each step they take he makes the chains rattle. He's surrounded by overly buffed men, and in front of the other men surrounding him; he spots the man in the wheelchair, Mr. Schiff. As they move closer Schiff places his cigarette between his lips as he wheels forward. The men surrounding him stop, making Natsu as well and he stares at the man sitting in front of him – well aside from the man standing between them.

"Mr. Dragneel."

Natsu frowns and doesn't reply because behind Schiff is a dark figure. Its obscure and the form swirls as if it's made of black fog. Natsu swallows and looks away from the form. His gaze travels to the floor as he hears a whisper, "_Its not real – non of this is real._"

Schiff raises an eyebrow and he opens his mouth to speak when a sudden scream rips through the hallway. Natsu looks up swiftly, this screaming sounding familiar. He looks around trying to locate the sound, but it reverberations off of the walls and Natsu find himself panicking. "Who is that?" Natsu demands and steps forward, his mind instantly going to the only person he cares for at this moment. "Where is he?"

Schiff inhales on his cigarette before taking it out and tossing it onto the floor, one of the outsized men stomp on it. "It would be best if you follow me, Mr. Dragneel."

Natsu growls and forms fists, "Damn you, tell me where Gray is."

"If you follow me," Schiff snarls back, his gaze bored, "you'll find Mr. Fullbuster."

_"Shut up, Natsu."_ Someone whispers from behind.

Natsu clamps his mouth shut and nods curtly.

They take turns here and there, following the long hallways that are covered in white. From time to time he hears that scream, and each time Natsu feels part of him tremble – thinking maybe this is a trick, maybe its just another voice – or it could be real, which makes another part of Natsu boil with rage. How dare they make Gray scream.

It isn't until long when they come to a door, the large men and Schiff stop moving and wait for the door – that is for once there – open. He's pushed inside, and while that happens he feels a wall that's made of agony and anguish slam into him. He stumbles into the room, trying to place his hands against his ears, but the chains stop his action and he turns away from the suffering sound. Its then that the sound clicks and he finds his gaze traveling up from the ground and into a separate room. His breath hitches because what he sees makes his heart stop and his world crumble.

Gray, still dressed in black markings, lays strapped to a table. Tubes connected to both arms and one stuffed down his nose. His body trembles in a restrained type fashion and his eyes quaking, blinking halfway as he stares upwards at nothing. Machines surround him but what bothers Natsu the most is the one laid out right behind his friend. Natsu realizes he's been standing there, watching Gray whimper and tremble from the actions placed upon him, and he doesn't know what to do. There is a sudden beeping sound that fills his room. Natsu opens his mouth attempting to speak, move or anything – but he can't. He can't find it in himself to look away from Gray…

Because he's angry.

He's pissed – furious – fuming – irritated – annoyed – _he's angry_.

The large men come up next to him and placed heavy hands upon his shoulders, trying to move him. But he doesn't budge and the men around him share, what seems to be, a nervous glance.

On the other side of the window, Shiro is writing in a notebook while looking at the large machine behind Gray. He writes, and then turns up a dial. From there Gray lets out a blood curdling scream as his body shakes and the tube connected to him extract a string of blood – but this blood color is different. The usual dark red substance is giving off an unnatural glow.

Natsu feels the men around him shifting their balance amongst themselves, and he feels their sudden agitation fill the room. Their hands dig into his skin but one of them quickly lets go, blowing on his hand and the others around him swallow thickly. They try and push him, to what Natsu presumes is a chair just like Gray's, but he doesn't let them budge as the beeping turns into a sudden whine.

It's at this time that Natsu notices Gray hasn't stopped whimpering and if he looks closer – Gray's tightly shuteyes allow tears to flow down his face voluntarily.

Natsu snaps.

The room explodes in flames and Natsu sees red. He feels the men around him fly backwards and crash into a wall. The window that was separating Natsu from Gray cracked and suddenly shatters. Shiro looks up; his face goes from shock to panic, Natsu likes that look on his 'owner'.

Natsu turns his head to the side, allowing his neck to crack and at the same time feeling the relief of no collar around his neck. He steps forward, watching as men and women rush out of Gray's room. Flames lick his skin – it's an old wonderful feeling and Natsu allows them to reach new heights. He knows he wont hurt Gray with his flames or the heat – but he wants to burn everyone whose ever touched Gray. He takes his steps forward, jumps over the wall that once held the window. He growls and sets his site on Shiro – who looks panicked and fascinated all at the same time. "Shiro," Natsu shouts, "I'm going to burn you into a pile of ash – _you bastard_!"

Shiro takes a step back; he drops his notebook as he attempts to plan a way for escape. But Natsu knows the bastards plan, so he goes in for the kill.

Men suddenly surround Natsu, they look different from the men he pushed back moments before. They attack without a word, but Natsu is ready. One of them throws a fist, but Natsu dodges by leaning back. He quickly grabs onto the arm the man has thrown and flings him towards the wall. Another man quickly takes his place and Natsu is faced with two men that attack him – but he doesn't have time for this. He clasps his hands into fists and screams. His world explodes into flames and the men fly backward.

He doesn't take the time to look around at what he's done, nor does he watch Shiro sink back into a corner, his eyes lit in captivation. Natsu focuses on the only thing that matters at this moment – his best friend. Gray is still twitching on the table he's been strapped too, his eyes this time halfway open, but his eyes are looking into nothing. Natsu reaches forward and breaks every bind that is holding Gray down. It doesn't take long, and he quickly removes the cloth on top of Gray legs, leaving the Ice Mage in nothing but underclothing. The only thing Natsu is unsure of at this moment is the tubes connected to Gray – but he pulls them out, watching as the machines around him give off a sudden whine. He reaches forward with one hand, making sure his flames die off, and slowly takes out the tube pushed down Gray's noes. His friend makes a choking sound and his eyes pop open, this makes Natsu hurry his actions and with one final tug the tube is out and Gray is coughing.

Natsu looks down at Gray, grabbing onto his friends shoulders and he nudges him softly. His fingers frost over suddenly, but Natsu doesn't care about that right now, his flames keep him warm. Gray blinks, his eyes adjusting to the present. He swallows, his mouth open slightly as he looks around the room. It isn't long until he finds Natsu and his breath hitches.

Natsu gives off his signature grin, he feels sudden relief as Gray begins to take in what's exactly is happening. However, Gray doesn't seem to understand that they're finally getting out of this hellhole, because his eyes being to water and he lets out a sudden sob.

Natsu frowns, wondering if Gray has any other injures Natsu cannot see. "Hey," Natsu shakes Gray again, "are you alright?"

"Fuck you," Gray bawls out. He leans forward onto Natsu's chest and stays there for a second before he sits up and roughly pulls Natsu into a hug. "Fuck you, ashferbrains – fuck you – fuck you – _fuck you_!" He digs his face into Natsu's neck.

Natsu feels tears roll down his neck and his shirt absorbs them. Natsu stays there, his arms not reaching fully around Gray, as his friend sobs into his shoulder. "Hey, are you hurt?" Natsu wonders allowed, because he doesn't want to hurt Gray more then he already is.

"Bastard," Gray tightens his grip on Natsu, and the Dragon Slayers neck muffles his voice. "I thought you died – I thought I…I thought I _killed_ you, bastard!"

Natsu pales, "What? That," he laughs without humor, "that's ridiculous."

Gray pushes back, his eyes red and puffy. "You had no pulse," he growls out – but his voice cracks and Gray shuts his eyes, looking away from Natsu.

It isn't until then, that Natsu notices his friend's breath is struggling. Natsu reforms his grip on Gray and he shakes him with insurance, "Look I'm alright, but we need to get out of here – now."

Gray swallows and nods, "Fine…but when this is over with – I get to kick you're ass for worrying me."

Natsu smiles, "As if, Ice Princesses." He looks up, hoping to still find Shiro cowering in the corner – but he's gone. Natsu frowns, he turns and realizes the room is empty. No one surrounding them, no one trying to attack, they're alone. "Bastard," Natsu growls out. He takes a step away from Gray, but realizes the Ice Mage cant even move without help. So he slings his friends arm around his shoulder and the two stand up with more struggle than they expect.

"Where is everyone," Gray voices Natsu's thought.

Natsu frowns as he shifts his friends weight onto him further, Gray doesn't protest. The two step towards the door, both on high alert, both exhausted. Natsu looks down at Gray, wondering what the hell is going on, and Gray looks up at Natsu – his energy depleting quick. "Lets get out of here," Natsu takes in a deep breath and steps out of the room.

No one was there.

They were alone, and Natsu didn't like it one bit. He marched down the hallway he came from and pulled Gray quickly along with him. He took many turns when he was met with the choice and with each minute passing by, Gray's steps became weaker and exceedingly clumsy. He pulled Gray up higher, wishing his friend would help him figure a way out, but Gray was slipping into unconsciousness and there was nothing Natsu could do. He did try, however.

They came to another white crossroad and Natsu shook Gray. "Hey which way, dumbass, which way?"

Gray moan, his feet failing him as he tried to stand. "I don't know…left?"

Natsu does as he is told and turns to his left, he picks up his pace, and Gray's feet failing to even walk, so he stops. Gray's eyes are half open, eyes fogging over. "Hey, Gray – stay wake." But the Ice Mage doesn't reply, his breaths stuttering and sweat rolls down his face – despite him being freezing. "Damn it," Natsu swings Gray's hands around his shoulders and he hoists the mage onto his back. Bending down, Natsu takes a hold of Gray's legs and hoists them up. He feels his friend's head rest tiredly against the back of his neck, his breath pushing into Natsu's hairline. So with Gray secured on his back, Natsu picks up his pace and rushes down the hallway.

It isn't until long when Natsu is met with many more choices of which way to go. "This place is like a damn maze." He turns right with his first choice, and then takes a left on his second. After many choices Natsu stops at a choice of going right or left - he doesn't know which way to take, that is, until he sees a light coming from the end of the hallway on his left. Without thinking, he secures his hold on Gray and rushed towards the light. What he is met with is something more beautiful than anything he's ever seen.

Color.

The outside is dark, surrounded by trees and colors of the setting sun. He sees the tops of trees, just a few steps away and figures he's on the top of a mountain, maybe the side of a cliff. Natsu shuts his eyes, trying to hold back the sudden onslaught of happiness that has made his chest warm in glee. He tries to shake Gray, realizing the Ice Mage should be awake for this moment. "Gray," he shakes him again, "we made it…look at all the colors!" He takes in a breath of fresh air, happy for the feeling of grass underneath his toes. But a sudden scent makes his joy halt.

"My, my," someone sings behind Natsu. "I didn't think you'd be this excited about coming outside."

Natsu turns to face Shiro and Schiff, with many men standing behind them – guns aimed at him and Gray. "I wont let you take us again," Natsu snarls, his grip tightening on Gray.

Shiro laughs, his hands clasping behind his back. "My dear, Natsu-san. I wouldn't dream of it. I love that spunk you have! It is truly awe-inspiring."

Natsu takes a step back and glances around to see a way of escape. He's surrounded, all but the cliff behind him. "I can't wait to burn you alive," Natsu spits and takes another step back.

"That day will truly be for the books," Shiro nods. "However, before that can happen – we will need to finish the experiment with Dorei. You see I own both of you two, so you are to listen to me."

"I'd rather die," Natsu takes a few steps back. He glances backwards, the cliff ending just a few steps away.

"Natsu-san," Shiro drops his arms to his sides and he rubs his eyes. "I do not have time for you heroism." He lifts his arm, the guns behind him click, "Now come here."

"No," Natsu hates himself for sounding like a stubborn child.

"Natsu-_san_," Shiro growls. "Now."

"Like I side, _Shiro-san_. Fuck. No." Natsu snarls and takes another step back, this time feeling rocks dig into the bottom of his feet.

"Fine," Shiro shakes his head and stomps his foot in irritation. "Lets have a good game of cat and mouse, shall we?"

"Shiro," Schiff from behind barks out a warning, but it's to late.

"Fire," Shiro throws his arms forwards.

Natsu stumbles backwards, his grip on Gray loosening. He hears the gunshots before he actually feels the bullets lodge into him. His breath catches and the next thing he knows is that Gray is gone from his grip and the ground beneath him disappears, as he plummets to the forest floor below.

* * *

_Anniegirl132-_ Well glad that didn't happen, I didn't want them to actually cut into him (if that is what you were thinking) but ya! Thanks for the review!

_Cristallina- _I really wanted to answer that question xD I hoped you liked the whole Natsu thing at the end – its time to switch gears and have Natsu suffer! YAY craziness :D

_MO-5431-_ haha, you are super welcome! Glad you enjoyed it!

_Lilymoon9-_ tank you tank you, glad to be back! I cant wait for the show to animate Gray becoming a demon slayer :D and I think this chapter is one of my favorites now!

_PokeTail-_ Well I do know which ending that this story will have (either them died or not) the best part about that is that you don't know (now I sound crazy) But I'm glad this story is keeping you on the edge of the unknown! I hope this chapter is going to be part of that re-reading :D

_EternalFalme401-_ Thank you! I think attacking peoples feelings is the best thing ever! YAY Someone lock me up!

_SashaMonroe-_ Thank you so much:D I wont stop making this until its done, so ya – never going to stop!

_AsDarknessSpreads- _Fantasies, lol xD

_Daygon Yuuki-_ I wanted to write that – however I don't even know what would happen…I couldn't even guess, I guess if we find out, this story may have to have a sequel

_IcePrinceRay-_ LOL, I'll let ya vent xD

_Atemues-_ Omg me too. I love those two, they're pretty great with each other

_Just Me-_ So how was it, did I do well? I liked it, so I'm going to go with a totes yes!

Follow

_Favorite_

**Review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary:** Natsu and Gray have been forced to complete a quick simple mission together. That is, until they are attacked, knocked unconscious and forced to be put on auction for slave owners and crazy scientists. Now they have to stick together for support and strength because if they don't, they may never see their Guild again.

**Word Count: **1515

**A/N:** You know having someone rob your store that you work at, waving a gun in your face – just so they can get money – isn't very pleasant. It's quite scary. Now I'm scared of men in ball caps – ahhh fear is a scary thing. Anyway, here's a fun update!

**Warning:** cussing is in here (obviously) OH! Blood, not too much. Some spelling/grammar errors if I didn't catch them

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, but if I did…I would put JUVIA AND GRAY TOGETHER ALREADY *cough cough* Hiro *cough cough*

* * *

He remembers falling.

His mind was a blur up until that point, but he remembers falling backwards. Streams of red traced Natsu's last point before they tumbled backwards. His wanted to scream Natsu's name, to try and show that he really was still there for his friend. But his throat had seized up on him and he fell backwards with what seemed like a lifeless Natsu.

He sensed his unresponsive body plummet towards the forest floor, his stomach turning as he felt the first tree branch crack against his dead weight. It didn't even take a second before he was forced into another branch, his back flaring up in pain. He must have really bad luck, because the next branch slammed into the back of his head and he was sent tumbling forward. He rolled headfirst, the world being seen through a dark tunnel, and his chest collided against another branch. He was convinced that he blacked out because the next thing he knew was that the ground rammed against his left elbow as he tumbled and rolled, coming to an oblivious halt.

* * *

He woke up, what seemed to be, hours later. His chest sung with uncanny agony, and a massive migraine shook his world. He blinked, mind racing over foggy memories and he shut his eyes against the glaring sun. His left arm would flare in pain any time he tried to move, but Gray moaned and rolled to his side, gripping his throbbing chest. He felt awful.

He scrunched his eyes, fighting against the pounding migraine and flaring chest ache. He took deep breaths, his rib cage hurting in the process – but he needed to slow down and try to remember. But all he could recall was the experiment.

The pain of each vial stuck into his skin, the agony of that fucking machine.

He squeezed his eyes tighter, trying to rid himself of those memories, but they came back clearer than ever. He swallowed, his breath catching in his throat. His breath quivered, his hands shook against his chest.

He blacked out.

* * *

He woke up to Shiro's face.

Gray screamed and lurched backwards; mind racing against the fog that still lingered in his mind. His actions brought him into a sitting position, his right hand shooting out in the process. Looking around, Gray shook as he noticed his 'owner' was nowhere to be seen. He swallowed, and tried to steady his trembling hand by pressing it against his chest. It was at this moment when Gray noticed Natsu lying a few feet away. His breath hitched.

Underneath Natsu was a dried pool of blood and the Fire Mage was unmoving. Gray panicked. He pressed his right hand against the ground and tried to stand. Underneath his weight, his legs crumbled and he tumbled to the floor. Hitting his left arm, Gray shrieked, the pain racing up his limb and spreading throughout his nervous system. He clasped his arm and rolled onto his back, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He tried to relax as he looked towards Natsu and strained not to think of the last time he saw Natsu this lifeless…

Gray squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip. He needed to make sure Natsu was all right.

It took a while, but he managed to make his way over to his friend. He hoped that Natsu would be all right, but his hopes were in vain when the bastard had proven that he wasn't even close to being all right.

Gray swallowed thickly when he kneeled in his friends somewhat dried blood, a few puddles caking his knees.

Natsu had bruises blossoming all along his arms and legs; his face was littered with tiny cuts, blood dripping from a nose cut and into his eye. There were trivial injuries that Gray glanced over because the two large bullet holes in his friends shoulder and chest seemed more significant. However, upon greater inspection, Gray had noticed that the bullet hole lodged into Natsu's chest was burned shut. The shoulder wound hadn't held such a fate as the chest, because it still seemed to be sluggishly bleeding.

Gray jumped to action his trembling hands reaching out and clasping around the bullet hole. He didn't know what he was supposed to be doing, he just guessed and hoped whatever he was doing was the right thing to do.

His hands trembled above Natsu's shoulder wound as he pressed onto his friends' injury. Gray tried to settle his fears but his mind kept racing back to when Natsu was dead in front of him. He tried to think of something different, and his shaking slowly transformed into trifling tremors. He thought of home, of his guild mates, and of his team. He thought of Lucy and Erza, Happy and Juvia. He thought of how he needed to get Natsu back – to make sure the bastard lived to see another day. And his tremors paused for a moment.

Gray took this time to cover Natsu's injures with ice. He didn't think it would work, because last time he tried to produce magic, it didn't listen to him. He was useless and weak…but he couldn't have that happen now. Not with Natsu's life on the line.

So Gray closed his eyes, listened to his heartbeat and settled his erratic breathing to a paced inhale and exhale. What happened next was both beautiful and terrifying.

He felt his ice race across Natsu's shoulder, sensed his magic dig into the bullet wound and save his friends life. Gray held his breath and felt serene. Finally after all the shit he and Natsu were put through, they could finally go home.

Gray didn't want this peaceful moment to end.

He shouldn't have opened his eyes.

Natsu was dead, his neck turned at an odd angle and his eyes open, gawking into nothing. His bullet wounds, once thought burned and frozen shut, had opened and spilled blood like a water fountain. It was at this moment Gray gasped, his breath catching in his throat, and he fell backwards, his arm jumping over his mouth that threatened to screech.

Gray pushed himself backwards, his breathing erratic once again. His life began to swim with the overall feeling of dread and anxiety clogged his chest. His back hit a tree and he curled into himself. "I'm going crazy," Gray muttered, his fingers lacing in his hair. "This is crazy…Na-Natsu…he…he," Gray shut his eyes and felt his body tremble with terror. His head started to become faint, his eyes began to burn, "He can't…he – no he cant…"

"…Gray?"

Gray stopped his awareness suddenly becoming very loud.

"Are," something groaned, "are you alright?"

Gray shuddered and dug his hands into his scalp. "You're not real," he muttered to himself. "You're not real," because that voice belonged to a person who was dead, who he killed.

"G-Gray," the voice became urgent, "Hey…talk to me, dumbass."

A hand landed on his knee and Gray quickly jumped. He looked up; his hands trembling against his head as anxiety still clung to him like a wet rag. He was met with Natsu's blistering gaze.

"Gray," Natsu steadied his voice, "Its alright. Everything is alright."

The Ice Mage swallowed, his spit and mucus clogging his throat. "N…Natsu?"

"Hey, what the hell is wrong with you," Natsu allowed himself to fall back onto his behind. "You looked like you were having a panic attack."

"Natsu," Gray shook his head, "I – I thought you were dead." He dropped his head and curled into himself. He shook, his mind trying to process what was happening. Nothing made sense and nothing seemed real. "I thought…I thought I killed you."

"What," Natsu asked, his voice shuddering. "Gray, didn't we go over this? I'm fine, you're…_fine_, everything is fine."

"No," Gray shook his head, his mind flashed with what he had seen. "No, you were dead…fucking dead."

"Gray," Natsu's voice was stern. A hand suddenly landed on the Ice Mages shoulder and Natsu shook Gray. "Snap out of it. You need to pull yourself together. Shiro and everyone he owns will come after us, we need to move."

"I…" Gray squeezed his eyes shut and dug his nails into his scalp. He needed to trust Natsu…he needed to trust his friend. Slowly, Gray steadied his breath and shook his head. "…Right," He slurred and gradually looked up. He forced himself to look at Natsu, to understand the bastard wasn't dead, but very much alive.

"Alright," Natsu steadied his grip and gave the Ice Mage a forced smile, "let's go home."

* * *

**A/N:** Its not over yet, we…well they, still have to fight the big bad wolf and get home. So maybe, I'm thinking, 4 or 5 more chapters – if I'm laying the story out correctly. So hopefully nothing shitty will happen to me this week, so that I can post next weekend! Also, oh man last chapter, does anyone else get the vibe that someone's going to die? Ohhh I hope Hiro has the balls to kill off someone (mainly Gray using Iced Shell) I'm not crazy you are…

_EternalFlem401_\- Well you know me, I love killing! Stab, stab, stab, stab, stab, stab! Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill! Lol, Oh man…

_Lilymoon9-_ Ahh! I did update soon *looks at watch* …Only a month later…Oh well hopefully this chapter will hold you over until next update

_PokeTai_l- YAY TEARS! I bathe in the tears of my readers (don't ask how I get them) Ans yes I have decided if they will live or die! But if they live that won't be a good ending…well for me. – I mean, what? I never said that.

_SkillzR3solve89_\- Aww, I love you too!

_Cristallina-_ It his turn to suffer, his list of injuries are much worse than Gray's. Mainly with the whole, hearing people, seeing Gray's demon side, sleep deprivation, not eating, feeling almost dead inside. While Gray's is, panic attacks, nightmares, and fear of using his magic. But that's just the emotional things…

_Viperhat_\- Imma cry! I'm really going to cry! AH! So nice! Super nice! Really I cried when I read that review…thank you so much!

_Anniegirl132_\- Ahh did you get my joke at the beginning! Ahahahah so funny…cliffhangers and they fell off a cliff! HA! I'm hilarious! (This is why I don't write humor)

_SashaMonroe_\- thank you so much!

_Neul Shin_\- Ahh! Thanks! I know this chapter wasn't as suspenseful, but next one will help with that (I hope)

_AsDarknessSpreads_\- Soon, maybe – if they live through the battle…*smiles

_MO-5431-_ Thanks! I hope, when the guild finds out, I get their reactions right.

_Just Me-_ AHH! Yes the humor in which I possess is quite amazing is it not…its kind of dark, oh well!

_TheShadowInDarkness-_ Aww thanks! Will do, I'm definitely going to finish this story!

_Abi-_ Don't die just yet... ahaha xD

_FalynELF-_ is that you IcePrinceRay? Nah he fell, after Natsu was shot he let go of Gray and they fell back without holding onto each other.

Follow

_Favorite_

**Review**


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary:** Natsu and Gray have been forced to complete a quick simple mission together. That is until they are attacked, knocked unconscious and forced to be put on auction for slave owners and crazy scientists. Now they have to stick together for support and strength because if they don't, they may never see their Guild again.

**Word Count: **1443

**A/N:** This chapter didn't end the way I wanted it to…and the next few chapters aren't coming out the way I want them too. Man writers block is a bitch.

**Warning:** cussing is in here (obviously) OH! Blood, not too much. Some spelling/grammar errors if I didn't catch them

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, but if I did…I would come up with better things in the disclaimer area

* * *

Natsu wasn't all right; in fact he was pretty sure he wasn't going to be all right for a long time – physically and mentally. He and Gray had both been through a lot in the past…however long they were with that bastard. He knew that life with Fairy Tail wasn't going to be the same, even if he tried to forget the past, he knew something was going to haunt him.

Natsu felt Gray adjust his arm under Natsu more securely. The fact that that Ice Princess was carrying him, staggering and trembling through the woods, was probably the most humiliating moment in Natsu's life. He could take seeing Lucy naked and taking baths with Erza, but the fact that he was too weak with ice and scorched wounds holding him together, showed him how weak he was. Gray wasn't even in tiptop shape either; the bastard was trembling and flinching with each step. Gray's eyes seemed to search behind the trees and the Stripper seemed to be searching for something. But Natsu hadn't smelt anyone near them for a while. It was at this moment, Natsu took charge and dug his heels into the ground.

Gray stopped, his head shooting to look at Natsu. "Lets," Natsu swallowed and pointed towards a tree, "take a brake and try to get some sleep."

"What?" Gray shook his head, eyes snapping to another tree, his hands trembled. "We have to get out of here."

_"He's right – Shiro's coming for both of you. He wants his pets back."_

Natsu, with a grunt, unlatched his hold around Gray's shoulders and fell back onto the ground. He looked up at Gray, trying to get a good look at the Ice Mage in the moonlit night. Gray had placed a poorly molded ice cast around his broken left elbow. Aside from that, cuts littered the man's face and open chest. His necklace had stayed securely around his neck this entire ordeal (something Natsu couldn't say about his muffler – he'd have to go back for that). Apart for bleeding cuts and puncture wounds from the machine Gray was strapped to, Natsu couldn't see any major wounds. The once noticeable black marks that had once littered his body, had now disappeared. Those things didn't really concern Natsu, what had, was the weight and muscle Gray had lost. He didn't want to praise the guy, but he had been in, what seemed to be, top physical shape – hell he went toe-to-toe with him whenever they felt like fighting. But now Gray looked skin and bone, his skin an unnatural color and his eyes half dead. Natsu had been feed this entire time, up until he decided not to eat. He's pretty sure he lost weight and muscle, but not to the extent Gray had.

"You up for some grub?" Natsu asked, his eyes following the Ice Mage as he sat.

"Food?" Gray blinked and he scratched his head, "I haven't had food in a while…"

Natsu sat back his arms holding him up as he leaned back, his shoulder screamed slightly at the pressure. "Well I'm sure we can find something out here-"

"I'm not really hungry," Gray looked down at his right hand.

_"He's not hungry, you hear that, that bastard hasn't eaten in months – probably – and he's not hungry." _

Natsu snapped his mouth shut and looks away. He sees flashes of that dark creature that had once plagued his every step, but now had resided in the distance. "Well," Natsu sniffed the air loudly; "I don't smell anyone, so I guess we can take a nap."

_"Oh ya, sleep – speaking of sleep, you haven't in 3 days. Maybe we can make it 4."_

Gray leaned back, and turned away from Natsu, "Sure." The Ice Princess seemed oblivious to the voice.

* * *

Natsu hadn't slept a wink, the voice kept talking, the shadow moved closer with each tired blink.

_"You're not looking so good, maybe you should take a nap."_

_"Oh ya, a nap sounds good."_

Natsu shuts his eyes, _"Wake up, no sleeping on the job."_

_"You still have to get those girls out, you know."_

_"They're probably all dead."_

Natsu's eyes snap open and he sits up, running an exhausted hand through his hair.

_"Or maybe it was a false job?"_

_"I never thought of that."_

_"Or maybe the girls are all dead – dead – dead – _dead!_"_

Natsu squeezes his eyes shut, feels a presence lean down on him. "Shut up," he whispers out and presses the palms of his hands into his eyes. He just wants to sleep. Next to him he hears Gray shift and moan. The bastard is probably having a nightmare – he hopes Gray doesn't wake up in hysterically, last time he did that, the idiot thought he was dead, again. Out of both of them Natsu doesn't know who had it worse. Him hearing thing, seeing a black mass everywhere he goes, not being able to sleep, or Gray's nightmare's and panic attacks.

Natsu sits up more and shuffles his way over to Gray. The Ice Mage had curled into himself, well as much as his injures will allow him to, and underneath his eyelids, his eyes are moving.

_"He's having a nightmare."_

"No shit," Natsu replies to the vacant voice and he reaches forward. He doesn't expect to get clubbed in the face. He falls backwards, his good arm, reaching up to cup the right side of his face. "What the hell," he screams and blinks at Gray who is now breathing rapidly, but looking confused. "Why'd you hit me?!"

"What?" Gray blinks as he sits up. "Why would I hit you, flamebrain?"

Natsu shrieks, "I don't know! I was trying to wake you up, because you were having a nightmare and you decided to roundhouse kick me?"

"First, I don't have nightmares," Gray shakes his head and glares at the Fire Mage. "And second, you said I punched you, not 'roundhouse kicked' you."

"You punched me," Natsu barks back. Seeing a smirk, grow on the Ice Mages lips, Natsu turns away and pouts, "Whatever, kick or punch – it's all the same."

"No it's not, dumbass."

"Don't correct me, smartass."

"Well how can I not? What you said was beyond stupid."

"You're stupid!"

Gray lets his head fall, "What type of comeback is that?"

"A smart one," Natsu looks back towards Gray and glares. "Once we're all better, I'm kicking your ass, Stripper."

"I'd like to see you try, idiot flame."

* * *

He and Gray had spent the next few hours hobbling. They didn't know which way to go, but they had finally started walking by themselves. It had been a relief to Natsu the most, because even if he had found his weakness pathetic, he noticed the strain that he had put on Gray. Being the one to put more trauma on Gray was kind of disheartening. It had taken a few hours, but while the sun started rising, Natsu caught a scent.

He stopped mid-step, his hand resting slightly on a tree. "Gray," he called, and watched the Ice Mage flinch to a halt. "I think I smell something."

Gray looked up, his eyes widening in astonishment. "Really?"

"Ya," Natsu breathed in and smiled, "I think – holy shit – it smells like multiple people!"

"That's good, right?" Gray looked around, his once anxious eyes, now slightly lit with excitement.

"Its faint," Natsu took a step forward and turned towards the rising sun, "but I think it's a few miles that way."

They took of, well as fast as their injuries would allow them, and they anxiously speeded towards the smell. However with each quickening step, Natsu began to feel slightly discouraged. The smell began to burn within his nose, and his mind registered an unnatural feeling that began to reside in his stomach. He slowed his pacing, as they got closer, Gray shooting questionable looks to him, as they got closer.

Natsu slowed and for a second they both stopped. Natsu looked around and sniffed the air, the scent still burned as he inhaled. "Something," he muttered and his mind fogged over, his feet unknowingly stepping forward.

"Natsu?" Gray questioned, following after the Fire Mage. He reached out, taking a hold of the others shoulder as they reached an open clearing.

"Boys," a voice encircled the grassland. Natsu looked forward, his mind still fogging over, but he processed the image before him. Shiro stood in the opening, wild-flowers under his feet and arms open wide. "I hope you're well rested." Men behind Shiro took a step forward, their presence sending shivers down both Mage's backs. "Because I'm here to get mymice back."

* * *

_MagicMoonyx_\- Ya it would be nice to see Gray use Iced Shell, but I read somewhere that Hiro wants to end the story on a happy note – so I don't know if killing Gray would mean a happy ending. And thank you :D

_PokeTail_\- what me? Do that? I…I would – never! Ah such a thing (like killing Gray, my favorite character) is just too much to bear! Hopefully next chapter will be better than this one, it felt like an alright one, but I liked it – kind of

_Cristallina_\- lol, hopefully I'll update quick enough for you to get your fill. The good thing is that once I'm done with this, I have another story in mind

_EternalFlame401_\- Eh…I cant really say for sure! Only the author knows! Only the author knows!

_Anniegirl132_\- prepare away because as of right now I have 1 death in mind

_SkillzR3solve89_\- all right! Scaring the readers is so much fun, even in October!

_Abi_\- Aww, I'm sorry that had happened to you! But don't worry, I've updated today and plan to run into a tree as well – only to scream "Abi!" as I do so!

_Lilymoon9_\- Oh yes that would be terrible just terrible *laughs evilly

Viperhat_-_ Yes someone will die. Gray, Natsu, Shiro, Happy, Lucy, Erza, Schiff, any one or two or even three can die. Oh and dark is the best! The title says "Forced Opposites" I got the idea when Gray was taken over by his demon side and he fought Natsu. (I'm not good at titles – hence my title for my other fic written in Japanese which I think I remember it being "Ice Dragon" or something like that?")

_AsDarknessSpreads-_ Oh ya I do. It's not my top favorite, but I don't like to pair non pairing that aren't going to happen in the manga. I just don't really see the point – don't get me wrong they make good stories and all, but I just don't really get it. Gray and Juvia aren't my go to pairing tho. I love, love, love Levy and Gajeel (but I cant write them) lol, hatred for Shiro is strong in this story xD

_xXxrouxXx_\- Omg yaaaaaass, I hope its not Juvia, I sadly would be very disappointed if it was her…

_SashaMonroe-_ Tankes!

_Just Me-_ Ah! That would have been terrifying! What how come…you know me to well!

_Deboo-_ Thank soooo much! I will update….NOW!

**A/N:** Alright is it just me or is the next episode of Fairy Tail wrong…isn't Gray supposed to go and help Gajeel after his fight (or am I just cray-cray in the brain?)

ALSO I got PM from Annunequaled and they asked if I would join a FanFic competition…I don't know, kinda scared for competition…let me know what you think!

Follow

_Favorite_

**Review**


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary:** Natsu and Gray have been forced to complete a quick simple mission together. That is until they are attacked, knocked unconscious and forced to be put on auction for slave owners and crazy scientists. Now they have to stick together for support and strength because if they don't, they may never see their Guild again.

**Word Count: **1746

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait - good news, if you consider this good news - the story will be done in about 2 or 3 chapters! Yay, we get to know who dies soon! ALSO! Happy 1-year birthday for this story! I love all of you! Even the ones who glance at this and then click away! Love you all!

**Warning:** cussing is in here (obviously) OH! Blood, not too much. Some spelling/grammar errors if I didn't catch them

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, but I do own Shiro and everyone loves him!

* * *

"I'm here to get my mice back," Shiro calls out, his hands resting on his hips as he smirks.

Gray swallows his hand clamping down on Natsu's shoulder as he takes an unintentional step back. In front of him, Shiro's smirk transforms into a full on grin, and he laughs manically. "No," Natsu whispers brokenly, "Damn it, no."

"Now," Shiro inhales, "do we want to do this the easy way?" His hand then extends outward, fingers covered in white soft material.

Next to him, Natsu swallows, his eyes flashing and then he steps forward. "You really think we're going to go back with you?"

"No, honestly." Shiro shrugs and runs a hand through his hair. "However, it is a smarter route than the one that you two are planning to go down."

Gray knows the bastard is right. They are in no shape to fight. Nonetheless, Natsu isn't one to go down without a fight, and with this battle, it looks like they are either going to live and go back to their guild or die. And the saddest part of that probability was that Gray was fine with both of those choices. He knew Natsu didn't want to go back to that hellhole, but he felt his stomach knot whenever he thought of returning with Shiro. He wasn't going to let them take Natsu or himself back. No way in hell. But…

He stepped forward and turned his back on Shiro. Gray looked straight into Natsu's eyes and shook his head, his hand landing back onto Natsu's shoulder. "We can't do this."

"What?" Natsu looked confused, pain evident in his eyes, but the fire of combat still seemed to burn. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I mean," Gray swallowed and heard Shiro chuckle behind him, "we aren't in any shape to fight him."

"You're speaking shit again, Gray." Natsu remarked and frowned.

"You know it's true," Gray muttered. "I've got a broken left elbow, I can't use my magic without fucking something up. I'm pretty sure I'm not even going to be able to even use my magic-"

"Then throw punches," Natsu cut in, "you're good at that."

Gray paused and humorously laughed, "You aren't getting it. I'm useless!" He shook his head and his mouth was left hanging open. "I'm in no shape to fight – and neither are you."

This seemed to get Natsu's attention. "Now you're really talking shit, dumbass."

"You know I'm right," Gray practically shouted and his eyes frowned. He knew he was sharing his emotions to Natsu, his fear of losing. His anxiety of what's to come. He was scared of death. "You got shot, Natsu," Gray tried to talk some sense into what Natsu had already decided. "You almost died, two times." Natsu tore his gaze away from Gray and looked down to the ground. "Shit, Natsu." Gray swallowed and shook his best friends shoulder. "I almost lost you too many times, don't do it to me again."

They both stood in silence and from behind Shiro clapped his hands.

Natsu finally looked up, "We have to try, even if that means we die."

Gray bit his lower lip and paused. He blinked with a nod, "If so, I'm going first."

Natsu snickered with a smirk, "You know I'll be right behind you."

Gray turned, his hand dropping from Natsu's shoulder, and he growled to their 'owner'. "Hey, bastard?" He snapped out, "You think you can take on a Dragon and Devil?"

Shiro reached into his white coat pocket and uncorked a bottle that held pills. He laughed, two pills dropping into his palm before he threw them into his mouth and swallowed. "I guess we're doing this the hard way."

"For you maybe," Natsu balled his fists and sparks of fire resisted, but then ignited around his hands. "You're like a walk in a park compared to the other dipshits I've fought."

"We'll let us see if that is true," Shiro cheered and in a blink of an eye, he was out of sight. He then appeared next to Natsu, slightly of the ground and a leg brought backward. He threw his leg forward striking Natsu on the back throwing him into the field of flowers. The other men that followed Shiro, rushed towards the two Fairy Tail mages and quickly attacked.

While Natsu dealt with the men surrounding him, Shiro quickly made his way towards Gray. Again, he had disappeared and then quickly reappeared in front of the Ice Mage. Gray didn't take any time to think, he brought his hands together, despite his broken limb covered in ice, and tried to mold and attack. Light surrounded the two and the ground iced over, but nothing happened. Gray looked up from his hands and Shiro leaned forward his hand cupping around Gray's chin. "You know I don't only experiment on Devils and Dragon Slayers." The world suddenly sucked inwards, and an explosion ripped Gray from Shiro's grasp. He was thrown backward; back crashing against the ground and his legs flew over him as he rolled on the floor. He came to slow halt; Gray quickly placed his right arm underneath him, already struggling to rise to his feet. Shiro popped next to him and held his hands behind his back, admiring Gray's feebleness. "I take any interesting powered mages, and-" He kicked, his foot crashing against Gray's stomach sending him tumbling towards a tree. Gray slammed into the tree and fell to the floor, his breath stuttering in his throat. "I love it when there are two related Mages. You know, I had these two – brother and sister – perfect siblings. The brother was so very protective of his sister." Shiro reached down, his gloved covered hand seizing Gray's throat. He lifted the Ice Mage like a feather and chucked at the thought. "He had a great power of explosions." Shiro smirked as Gray brought his good hand up to try and freeze the bastards arm, but nothing happened and Gray rasped with a whimper. "But be careful – they're contagious." Gray was sent backward, his head crashing into the field were Natsu had landed. His throat throbbed with pain, blood leaked from a now open wound where his skin had been melted off. "Beautiful magic really. And then his sister," Shiro purred as he strutted forward, "oh she was so beautiful. Her magic of teleporting, truly useful for the most part – but she was much better used for other purposes." Shiro disappeared and then he was seen a few feet above Gray. He fell down like a missile, hands already out to strike Gray. However, Gray reached out with his good hand and forced his magic to help him. The world halted, and Gray felt his surroundings instantly freeze. From above a shield of ice surrounded him and Shiro swiftly crashed into the defense. The ice shattered, but Shiro's attack was stopped as a wave of the attack reverberated across the battlefield. Gray quickly rolled out of the way and strained to stand. His legs shook underneath his weight and his breath trembling with each pant. Gray blinked and focused the rest of his magic on Shiro. However, Natsu seemed to have a different plan in mind, because he quickly flew forward, flames underneath his feet, pushing him towards their 'owner'. His head rammed into Shiro's stomach as Natsu screamed in victory.

Natsu fell forwards and stumbled onto his feet, but he stuck the landing and watched as Shiro tumbled backward, green skid marks staining his white coat.

From behind, Gray quickly turned to see a reduced amount of guards rushing towards them, so Gray growled and pushed his right hand towards them. Ice frosted his fingertips, and in front of Gray, slightly cracked arrows shot out and impaled a few enemies. His world tipped to the right and Gray stumbled to the side, but managing to stay on his feet. He wasn't feeling well, but he needed to finish them so he could kill Shiro, hopefully with some magic left. So swiping his hand parallel from the ground, he formed ice cannons and quickly fired at the remaining soldiers. They all flew backward, chunks from the ground ripping into their chests and impaling them with ice. But Gray didn't pay attention to their screams in agony nor their blood soaking the air in the putrid smell of metallic. He turned and found Natsu struggling against Shiro, though not as much as he had.

Natsu stood, being able to land a few good hits on Shiro, who now had a torn, bleeding lip. "What," Gray called out; snatching the attention of the last two people standing. "You couldn't bring any more henchmen?"

Shiro spit and drew his white glove across his chin, catching the falling blood. "Well Mr. Schiff isn't one for much fighting," Shiro reached into his pocket, drawing out the bottle of pills again. Unscrewing the top, Shiro dropped three pills into his hand. He looked at the three and shrugged. Tipping his head back, he swallowed before continuing, "He also doesn't agree that I should be testing out the product."

"Product?" Natsu asked.

"Ah yes," Shiro rattled the bottle of pills he held in his hand before stuffing them back into his pocket. "Beautiful magic pills."

Gray balled his right hand as his left arm pulsed with agony. "Don't tell me you have more," Gray barked out.

"Loads more," Shiro purred.

Natsu looked confused between the words being exchanged, however, he didn't have time to act as Shiro shot forward. Their 'owner' didn't teleport, this time, but instead brought his hands middle and pointer finger together and with a wink, green smoke surrounded his form. Green daggers shoot towards Natsu and Gray, but the two easily dodged the mysterious magic bullets. Shiro went for Natsu, quickly swiping his open hand to the left, a large cloud of green filled around Natsu before it quickly solidified and green arrows honed in on Natsu. The Dragon Slayer growled and instead of jumping out of the way he cupped his hands together and inhaled. His chest expanded and then flames shot out encompassing the green arrows.

Natsu didn't seem to notice, but the arrows continued downward, Gray quickly took notice and with his right hand he pushed his magic outwards, covering Natsu in a thick ice shield. The arrows pierced through the shield, however, none reached Natsu, as he shared an appreciative glance with his friend.

* * *

_EternalFlame401-_ Love and hate are probably the feelings I have for the story, so either one is fine, but thank you xD

_PokeTail- _Well I read somewhere the anime is adding things in that Hiro wanted to add, but couldn't or didn't, so the anime did it for him – still don't see any changes, though. Well I hope this chapter holds you over until next time I update (which will hopefully be soon)

_Cristallina-_ Someone will die, yes. But hopefully, you all won't hate me because I have mixed reviews saying some what them to live, others want them to die…so I'm kinda scared for the ending because I want all of you to enjoy the ending…

_Anniegirl132- _Nope, no hope, not in my story xD

_Viperhat-_ Ahaha! Jokes! Well, that's good to know! I honestly don't know how I feel about ending the story, I'm excited to show the ending and all its glory, but I don't want to make some of the reviewers mad – oh well, I can't please everyone right? But enough worrying, the story must go on!

_FalynElf-_ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Shiro's the best, right!? Oh, I hope you're alright! Love and cookies virtually sent your way!

_Just Me-_ I take that as a compliment, killing – in ways – is really hard for me to write. I know! Hold back the gasp of surprise! I love writing them, don't get me wrong, I just can't (from time to time) write the true emotion that I want the characters portraying. But anyway, thank!

_DeltaGrayFraza-_ Gray is the best of all Fairy Tail characters! And thanks!

_Abi-_ Will do! Thanks a bunch!

_SashaMonroe- _Ahh its alright, sorry for the late chapter xD

_Guest-_ Hahaha xD Thanks

_Animefan-_ thank you, thank you!

_Guest (2)-_ I guess we'll have to wait and see….thanks for the review!

**A/N:** Alright well I hope to update this weekend because I've already got some of next chapter done. **Only 2 chapters left!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary:** Natsu and Gray have been forced to complete a quick simple mission together. That is until they are attacked, knocked unconscious and forced to be put on auction for slave owners and crazy scientists. Now they have to stick together for support and strength because if they don't, they may never see their Guild again.

**Word Count: **3013

**A/N:** I don't know when the last chapter is coming out, but I will hopefully have it out soon! Also, keep your eyes open for another story that I've been working on that _**PokeTail**_ suggested, so that should be up soon (hopefully). That story should be about 4 to 6 chapters long. I also have another long story planned! All right, next chapter is the last. I don't know how I'll feel – kinda bitter sweet I guess…but let's do this! BRING IT ON!

**Warning:** cussing is in here (obviously) OH! Blood, not too much. Some spelling/grammar errors if I didn't catch them

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, but I would be great at telling stories…pfft, no way, y'all would get so annoyed

* * *

They both rushed forward, arms reaching back as magic forms around their hands. Both spring at once, and with an imposing battle cry, they feel their magic intertwine as it reached their target. Shiro brought both hands up at once, the air around him turning green and it solidifies in front of the two Fairy Tail Mages. However, their attack quickly cracks the green material and their fists drill forward, driving into Shiro's chest. Their 'owner' flies backward but he remains standing, along with his sadistic smile. "You boys sure know how to throw a punch."

Natsu didn't take the time to respond because he quickly forces his flames beneath his feet and shoots forward. His head crashes against Shiro's chest pushing their opponent back even further. Gray quickly follows, as he slams his hand against the ground and watched as ice shoots out from the ground, quickly rushing towards Shiro. The ice quickly pierces out from the ground, striking Shiro, ripping the bottom of his white pants and into his legs.

Shiro stumbled backward, blood dripping from his stomach and limbs. "Shit," he curses and looks up heatedly. "Once we're back, Natsu-san and Dorei are going to be in big trouble."

Natsu snorts as he sat backward, his arm resting on his knee. "You act like we're going back with your ass."

"Probably in the next few minutes," Shiro shrugs and runs a hand through his hair, which is clotted with dirt and blood.

Natsu sneers, however, Gray spoke up, his voice slightly distant and winded. "No," Natsu looks back at Gray who was struggling to his feet. Gray's legs tremble underneath his weight, "He's probably right. Not with the 'few minutes part', but the whole going back part."

"What?" Natsu and Shiro said in harmony.

"I mean we have to go back for your muffler," Gray says and gives Natsu a tired smile.

Natsu sat back, his arms supporting his weight. To be honest, he hadn't really remembered that Shiro had taken it, most of the time he was talking to that black figure, hearing things in his head, and worrying about Gray. "Holy shit," Natsu blinks, "you're right." His eyes land back on Shiro who was nonchalantly wiping off the dirt that had littered his white lab coat. Natsu snarls as he stands, "Hey, jackass, where the hell is it?"

"That dirty scarf?" Shiro looks up and shrugs. "Somewhere. I gave it to Ms. Kamio and told her to take it out of my sight."

Natsu pushes himself off the ground and feels his limbs tremble. He wasn't feeling too hot – and in his situation, that was a really bad thing. His chest and shoulder stung with uncanny agony while his muscles stutter like an old car's engine. He knew Gray wasn't doing well too. The injury Shiro gave Gray on the neck was still dripping blood, skin hanging off and flapping with each wheeze the Gray managed out. He'd probably have a scar if they make it out of this. But he didn't want to worry about that because Shiro was still standing.

Natsu shot forward, knowing Gray is quickly behind him. He quickly ignites his fists and watches as Shiro is caught off guard as Natsu brings his hands together and feels the world explode in front of him with his flames. The trees tip backward as Natsu's attack expands across the field, igniting them in flames and burning the flowers. Gray follows next and jumps above where Shiro stood encased in flames. His head tips back as he breathes in quickly. And in the next moment, he opens his mouth feeling the air around him freeze as he roars a blizzard of ice and sharp snow towards their foe. Gray lands harshly next to Natsu, his legs giving out under his weight. Natsu swallows and stumbles to his feet watching as his flames, now encased in ice, slowly shatter and fall towards the earth. Fog clouds the field and a laugh emits from within. "You boys are pissing me off," Shiro snaps brightly. As the fog clears slowly, Natsu could vaguely see Shiro open the bottle of pills and dump the rest of the capsules into his mouth. Natsu slides his foot back, deepening his stance in front of Gray, and watches as Shiro swallows with a sadistic smile. Nothing happens, but the two Fairy Tail mages watch as Shiro slowly cracks his neck, his smile lingering in utter bliss. "Now," Shiro calls out, "let's go home."

Natsu doesn't realize Shiro's moved until he feels a foot connect to the side of his mouth. His head snaps to the side and he crashes into the forest floor. Natsu quickly rolls along the ground; dirt and burnt grass mix in with his now bleeding cheek and nose. He stops slowly and looks up to notice Shiro attacking Gray.

As Gray brings up his arms, a cracked shield covers around the Ice Mage. Shiro laughs and jumps forward. Around Shiro's fist, a light spotted with colors of green, red, purple, and blue, drives into Gray's shield, and instantly shatters while detonating in front of Gray. The Ice Mage is pushed back, but Shiro follows and Natsu can tell he's not disappearing but dashing forward almost at the speed of light. Natsu rushes forward, but in this time, he sees Shiro scoop up Gray and deliver a harsh kick to the man's stomach. Gray leans forward on contact and blood bursts out from his mouth. Natsu screams, his feet bursting into flames and he rockets himself forward. Shiro turns his attention away from Gray and smirks as Natsu brings his foot backward and delivers a quick kick. Shiro quickly catches the attack and pushes his free hand outwards. Natsu's world is covered in white as he once again flies backward. Suddenly, above Shiro, a large hammer gleaming in ice soars downwards and seems to catch their 'owner' off guard, because he looks up too late and feel the ice crash against him, pushing him towards the floor.

Natsu looks towards Gray and finds the Ice Mage struggle to his feet, one arm forcefully gripping his stomach, and the other holding him up. Natsu growls, his gut mixing with fear and hatred as he looks back at Shiro who is spitting a glob of blood from his mouth. Shiro stands, this time, his legs shake slightly and reaches into his mouth with his dirt and blood covered white glove. "You boys," Shiro growls and rips out his front tooth, "are trouble." Nonetheless, Shiro smiles, his white teeth ruined with a gap. Standing between the two mages, Shiro throws his hands towards the two and with a flash of light the two are pushed backward.

Natsu pushes against the weird magic and finds him racing up to meet Shiro. His fist crashes against his 'owner' and the two tumble to the ground in a heap. He swallows and suddenly finds that he can't stand. Natsu finds his fingers fizz with numbness and he finds that he can't move. Underneath him, Shiro rolls his shoulders and quickly pushes Natsu off of him, then stands. Shiro looks down at Natsu, who is still stiff and unmoving, and chuckles. "I've taken so many pills, I don't know which power I'm on," he laughs again, head falling backward. Shiro then looks down at his hands that feel oddly numb. Looking past his hands, Shiro gives Natsu's arm that is all too stiff and snickers. "Can't move? Tell me Natsu-san, how do you feel? When dealing with Arthur, I always found that within a few minutes I could move. He was a true bastard wizard."

From behind, Gray fights through fallen branches and trembling limbs. He looks up, his left eye twitching from the blood dripping into it, and he finds Shiro's foot digging into Natsu's chest. Gray swallows as he meets Natsu's gaze, which is filled with fear and discomfort. "No," Gray mutters to himself but Natsu hears all to well. He knows they're losing, he knows they really didn't have a chance – but shouldn't they? They're Fairy Tail, the strongest fucking guild. Not only that, but he's a damn Dragon Slayer, sure, he has a few scrapes and bruises (now that he thinks about it, he may even have a collapsed lung because he suddenly cant breath). He's beaten foes much stronger than this bastard – so why is, this time, different.

Shiro pushes down harder on Natsu's chest until he hears a crack and then Natsu lets out a scream, his body twitching and head falling to the side as he struggles to breathe. "Oh no," Shiro sings out nonchalantly, "I think you may have broken a rib."

"Get," Gray speaks suddenly, his broken arm wrapped securely around his blaring stomach. "Get the fuck away from him." Natsu looks over towards Gray who is finally standing, but something seems different. The torn grass around his feet is frozen, caked in ice and snow. Gray looks up; his eyes clouded and tears brimming.

Shiro lifts his oddly heavy foot off of Natsu's chest, and the Fire Mage can feel his chest burn.

The world around the three instantly freezes over and Gray's skin turns black. "I said," Gray shouts, a tear mixed in blood escapes from his eye, "get away!" The ground shakes and ice spikes around the Ice Mages feet then quickly races towards Shiro. The madman laughs as his hand shoots outward and light floods the battleground. Ice instantly shatters around them but Gray is already rushing forward, his hand drawn backward. When the two collide, Gray punches forward, his fist covered in frozen spikes drives into Shiro's chest. Blood leaks from the punctured wounds from Shiro's chest, but their 'owner' laughs and clasps Gray on the shoulder.

Gray growls loudly, his hand clasping tightly onto Shiro's neck.

Shiro looks up confused, his eyebrows frowning while his smirk fell. "What?" Shiro's other hand clasps Gray's other shoulder, "Why, why aren't you…but you're supposed to – stop moving damn bastard." Shiro looks quickly across Gray's arms and suddenly realizes that the Mage's skin in covered in ice.

Gray smirks and his eyes quickly flash before the air explodes around them. Shiro finds himself incased in ice and shooting upwards.

"Natsu," Gray screams and watches as the Fire Mage, who is already standing, engulfs his feet in flames. Gray shares a tired look with the Fire Mage, and then the two jump into action. The ice surrounding Shiro shatters, leaving their 'owner' confused and falling. Gray shuts his eyes, his heart rate increasing as he gathers the rest of his strength.

Shiro looks down, watching as the ground around his Dorei flashes and swords surround him, all different shapes and sizes. Natsu is on the other side of the battlefield, flames licking at the brunt grass and flowers. The Fire Mage shares a look with his other subject and then his fierce gaze locks on Shiro. Shiro swallows fear, which seems so foreign to him, grips at his heart when he looks into Natsu's gaze. Shiro quickly reaches into his pockets searching for anything as he watches the iced swords shoot upward, and Natsu following suit.

Some swords fly past him, but they quickly stop midair and redirect towards his form. Shiro takes no time to realize he's stuck falling in a sword minefield. Before he has time to react, Natsu is sailing up, fire pushing him towards the madman. Shiro looks down, watching as Dorei sway on his feet before he looks upwards, and Shiro meets both of his subject's eyes – and he regrets not ripping out their throats when he had the chance.

Natsu ignites both hands, both covered in fire and flashing light. He smirks as he watches Shiro twitch with fear and dread. "I'll only say this once," Natsu shouts towards Shiro, his eyes flashing. "Don't fuck with Fairy Tail!"

Time seems to stop as Shiro shares a smirk, and then the ice swords fly towards their target and Natsu pushed both hands together and the world explodes in heat and the swords drive forward.

Shiro's body jerks as the swords dig into his chest and stomach, his world burns around him and his fist curls around Dorei's pill as he lets out his last pained breath.

Natsu slams into the burnt, ice covered ground, chest flaring in pain and his vision tunneling. But he forces himself to focus, he needs to get out of here – find a place to rest and get the hell home. Natsu turns onto his stomach and looks across the field. Between the black dots that cover his vision, he sees Gray standing. He cant see much of Gray's face, because of the dark raven locks over his face, but his body isn't moving – no trembling, no swaying…he's just still. "G-Gray," Natsu says, trying to get the Ice Mage's attention, "are you oka-" His voice is cut off when a loud noise detonates beside him and dirt kick up and spans across the field. Natsu coughs, as he covers his mouth and eyes burn. He looks towards the source of the sound and finds that blood is already spreading away from Shiro's still, disfigured form. Natsu stay's silent for a second as he watches Shiro's unblinking eyes stare upwards.

Then he suddenly shuts his eyes and lets out a sob, Natsu doesn't know what to think at this moment, but relief washes over him and he rests his head on the floor.

His chest hurts, he got shot, almost died, held against his will for who knows how long, he cant sleep, he hears and sees things, he's too weak to stand – but Natsu doesn't look at those problems right now, he just feels relieved.

It takes a moment, but Natsu snivels, trying to clear his nose and wipes tears from his eyes as he looks back at Gray. Slowly, Natsu stands, his form shaking under his weight, and he finds that it's hard to breathe, but he stands tall and walks over towards Gray. His vision is tunneling again, but Natsu ignores everything but Gray's still form, and he lands a comforting hand on Gray's shoulder. But Gray quickly collapses underneath Natsu's hand.

Natsu reacts quickly, his arms catching the Ice Mage's form and the two fall to the floor together. "Hey," Natsu shouts in concern. His hand flutters to Gray's neck as he tries to find a pulse. His mind struggles around the fuzz, and his lips are suddenly dry. His heart leaps into his throat when beneath his fingers he feels a faint uneven heartbeat. "H-Hey," Natsu shakes his head, "wake up, bastard."

"Hm," a voice calls out behind Natsu.

The Dragon Slayer turns his head to the voice and finds Schiff rolling forward, a cigarette between his lips. Natsu growls, his arms tightening around Gray who he finds is struggling to breathe.

Schiff doesn't seem bothered by the deadly glare Natsu is sending him because he just looks between the two and frowns. "I never liked Shiro," Schiff mutters as he blows smoke out. "The man always was so…annoying." Schiff rolled closer, watching as flames burned behind Natsu's gaze. Schiff took the cigarette out from his mouth and tapped the tip, "Always wanted to kill him – but, he was my partner in crime," Schiff glared towards the two. "He had great dreams, great ambitions. He knew what he wanted and he took it, with little to no care about who was hurt by his efforts." Schiff sat there for a second, then looked toward Shiro's fallen form. "But then he saw you two…damn jackass didn't know how to hold his excitement in. He was always so excited about every fucking subject that came in, but with you two – the idiot couldn't contain himself. He was very unprofessional. He allowed you to escape." Schiff shakes his head and brings the cigarette back up towards his lips. "If he listened to me, we wouldn't be in this mess – Shiro wouldn't be _dead_," he growls out, his fists clenching. "He wasted two great subjects," Schiff quickly looks at Natsu, "Do you know that we couldn't find a power reading on you?" Natsu frowns at this statement. He remembers the chair that was supposed to test his limits, his power, or whatever… Schiff laughs humorlessly. "We've never had that happen! Never! We've been doing this for 12 fucking years and never has that happened! Sure we had powerful Mages, sure Shiro mentioned Dragon Slayers – but we never had any, you were our first and you fucking surprised us. Because we found a limit on everyone else – every other useless subject – but you…" Schiff trails off, his eyes blinking back memories, "We missed out on you two."

Natsu blinks away the fog that is taking over his perception and finds that his limbs are dropping. "You won't take us back," Natsu says, "I won't let you."

Schiff looks at the Fire Mage in wonder, "Do you not understand what is going on, boy? You're about to pass out, the Devil in your arms is dying – I'm very sure you are too. You can't fight me." Schiff blows air out his nose and leans towards Natsu. "If I let you go, I'm losing all of my research – I just have notes back at the lab, so if I let you go, I've got nothing!" Schiff shakes his head and faces his palm towards the two, "I don't think you understand how lucky you are."

"Huh?" Natsu frowns as Gray shifts ever so slightly in his grip.

"Natsu," Schiff mutters, "continue to protect your friends. Take care of that Devil of yours and grow stronger – or I'll regret letting you go."

Natsu frowns towards Schiff who is taking a final hit on his cigarette and then Natsu sees a flash of light before he smells burning charcoal. He hears a train whistle and hears people screaming. He tries to blink but he's already passing out, hearing people scream for help.

* * *

_PokeTail-_ I do have something cool following this fic! Your story :D Lol, that was super tacky! And I guess its kind of noticeable now, but nope – I planned from the beginning that Gray wasn't going to die. I loved the fact that you guys thought he was going to!

Viperhat_-_ Holy crap I forgot all about that! Sorry, I'll go jump onto your profile and read and review ^_^ Anyway, thanks!

_Lilymoon9-_ Hopefully I managed to conclude the battle correctly. I found it difficult to write the chapter because of the fight scenes – I didn't want to repeat myself to much, but I feel like I did a good job…anyway, THANKS!

_Anniegirl132-_ Thanks xD And ya, pretty much – thanks for the review, hopefully I surprised everyone

_Cristallina-_ Lol, when I first read the comment I was like…whaaaaaat? Then I got it xD Thanks!

_Guest-_ I totally agree, thanks for that! Hopefully I ended it better (I honestly feel a lot better about this chapter) Thanks again!

_AsDarknessSpreads-_ Lol, thanks! Hopefully you liked this chapter ;D

_SashaMonroe-_ THANKS! I tried writing more fighting in this chapter, hopefully you enjoyed it!

_MO-5431-_ Oh thanks xD

_Animefan-_ thanks!

_Deboo-_ thanks for the review!

_Just Me-_ Well hopefully Shiro's death was oddly satisfying! And next chapter should make everyone happy!

_Shadow-_ thanks!

_DeltaGrayFraza-_ Omg, stooooop *blushes* Thanks so much! Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter!

_FalynELF-_ Lol, well its not, I had 1 death planned, and that was Shiro's. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and omg thanks so much!

_Akiyama7Koharu-_ That's a very good point. I started writing that chapter when I didn't know Natsu was E.N.D. so I tried explaining at the end…anyway, thanks so much!

_AwesomeA101_\- Thank you so much! You are really to kind! Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and the next one that will come out!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary:** Natsu and Gray have been forced to complete a quick simple mission together. That is until they are attacked, knocked unconscious and forced to be put on auction for slave owners and crazy scientists. Now they have to stick together for support and strength because if they don't, they may never see their Guild again.

**Word Count: **4751

**A/N:** This is it…the end of this amazing adventure. I'd like to thank each and every person who took the time to read, review, favorite, follow, or just glance at my work. It really means a lot and I am just too thankful for what you all have done for me. I'll get to the mushy gushy stuff at the bottom! Alright! Thanks again for reading everyone! Enjoy!

**Warning:** cussing is in here (obviously) OH! Blood, not too much. Some spelling/grammar errors if I didn't catch them

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything *Tries to think of something funny to write here*

* * *

His hand hovered in the air for a second before he brought it back with a sigh. He hadn't thought his deal would go this way, but honestly he couldn't care less. Schiff pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and leaned back in his chair. With a quick push he stood up straight and abandoned the wheelchair to walk up towards Shiro who was now pale from the blood loss.

Schiff kneeled down in his accomplices' blood and studied the ice swords impaling Shiro's body. The craftsmanship was very interesting, not only that but the ice was still present, even with its crafter far away. Schiff poked at the dead carcass of Shiro and found that the man was gripping something. With a crack, Schiff dug into Shiro's clamshell of a fist and fished out a glowing pill. "You dirty bastard," Schiff laughed and stood up. With a snap, Shiro's corpse seemed to instantly rot, leaving nothing behind but melting swords in a yellow puddle. Schiff dug into his coat pocket and brought the object to his ear, "Yes, hello? Put me through the head of the Magic Council, it's urgent." Schiff brought the Devil's pill up to his face and smiled, "Tell them I have what we've been working on."

With a flash of light, he was gone.

* * *

She was honestly having the greatest day ever. First, the man she loved had proposed to her, she had bought the last Transit handbag, and now her _fiancé_ was taker her to a Clos Maggiore, a very fancy restaurant. Kamiko gripped onto here fiancés arm tighter as she thought of rubbing this day into Rei's face. She honestly couldn't hold back her excitement as he led her from the train station. She was having a great day – but somehow it was ruined when two men fell in front of her.

She let out a scream when the two fell motionless in front of her. Blood splattering onto her new bag and jacket as the pink head fell backwards, opening up a wound that was dug into his shoulder. She stumbled backwards as her fiancé let go and rushed forward. "Oh my God!" She screamed and looked around at the surprised faces.

"Kamiko," Goro yelled. Her fiancé was kneeling next to the two, his fingers pushing into the raven-haired mans neck whilst his other hand was pressing into the pink haired mans shoulder wound. "Get a hold of yourself and get help!"

She swallowed, looking between the two and shook her head, "Goro…what - what if they're bad people!"

Goro frowned and his face began to redden, "What the hell is wrong with you?" He quickly took off his jacket and covered it over the man with black hair. "It doesn't matter if they're immoral – they're still human, we need to help them!"

Kamiko took a step back and couldn't hold back her disgust, "What the hell's wrong with yo-"

"No," Goro snapped, "what the hell's wrong with you?" He quickly glared daggers at Kamiko, then looked around at the other men and women that stood in shock, "Help!" He called out, "I need someone to go get help!"

A few men and women rushed past Kamiko, while others scurried forward to help Goro and the two unconscious men lying motionless. As people surrounded the unconscious men and her fiancé, Kamiko noticed Guild marks stamped onto the two men, and she couldn't help but hope the two would perish.

* * *

Lucy was resting her eyes; next to her was Happy, who hadn't shed a tear in the past 5 months. She had been going in and out of the Guild looking for clues – looking for any type of evidence on where the two had gone. But they had gotten nothing. She looked over at Happy, who was nibbling on a fish. His eyes hadn't been as bright for the past few months. "Hey," she sat up and smiled slightly at the cat, "you want to go search around some more tomorrow?"

"Lucy," Happy muttered in between bites. His voice was distant, and then he looked to the left at the few guild members who had come back to rest, "you're asking stupid questions again."

Lucy stiffened and she threw her fist on top of Happy's head and looked away, "I wasn't asking a stupid question, idiot cat."

Happy quickly covered his head with his paws, "Ow, Lu-"

"Help!" A voice sailed throughout the guildhall and the pair instantly turned around to see a woman standing by the open door. "Help, please." She pointed out the door, her face pale as sweat dripped down her face. "Help, there are – there are two men who are hurt badly with your guild mark."

"What?" Lucy stood quickly, her mind instantly going to…

"Natsu?" Happy called out and quickly dropped his fish.

* * *

Edward wasn't one of the best doctors, but he was the worst. He had worked hard to get where he was now and had studied hard in the subject of healing those who were battle worn, so he knew about the human body. But what he was about to experience was far from what he had practiced.

Two men, bot heavily worn down and layered in injures, were quickly rolled into the infirmary, men and women shouting for a doctor – so Edward jumped forward his hand instantly landing on the pink haired man and he looked at a nurse. "Go get another doctor, once I evaluate these two, we may have to get them into surgery right away." The nurse nodded and fled the hall. Edward quickly took the lead, leading the two to a secluded area where he could get them the best care possible. As he ran over their injuries, he noticed the guild mark of Fairy Tail one of the man's shoulder and his mind quickly stopped. "Oh no," Edward looked up, meeting the eyes of another doctor that had shown at his side. "These men," Edward said out loud to whomever, "they're the missing mages."

"What?" The other Doctor asked pushing Edward aside so he could lead the men to a safe area.

"They're the missing men, from Fairy Tail!" Edward looked around, his chest tightening as his anxiety set in, "Get Fairy Tail over here!" A few nurses paused at this command, but Edward figured none of them idolized Fairy Tail as much as he did. "Get Fairy Tail!" He screamed and found a few people jolted before one girl came out of a room and took off. He turned back, noticing the two mages being pulled into a room and he quickly followed them inside. He made a promise to himself that these two would recover.

Happy picked up speed; following the girl that was leading them to the location of his partner. He soon found that they were about to enter into a small infirmary and he swooped down to pick up Lucy, flying towards the doorway. Under his grip, Lucy turned and waved to the girl that led them towards their friends and she quickly said thanks before they disappeared inside. Inside the little infirmary a crowd of people were standing and talking loudly in the waiting area. A man crossing his arms stood glaring daggers at a woman who was begging to keep a ring. His arms were covered in blood, and the woman stomped her foot, a bag splattered in the red substance bounced in her grip. "Goro!" She bawled, "You cant just take things back!"

"Of course I can!" The man shook his head and pointed a finger in her direction, "I saw the real side of you today Kamiko. How can you not care about others well being?"

Happy ignored the rest of their dispute and dispelled his wings. He latched onto Lucy's shoulder watching as she walked away from the arguing couple and into the hallway. From behind a nurse looked up from his papers and shouted at Lucy, "Ma'am! You can't go past here without a doctor!" But Lucy ignored the man and raced down the hallway. Happy and Lucy glanced into each door, finding some people sitting, sleeping or talking with one another. However, they quickly came upon a door that made them both freeze.

Within the room Natsu and Gray laid still, having men and women rush around them, placing instruments on top of them while others began to take blood samples. Lucy took a step back, tears forming, looking more at Natsu's injures. She found multiple bruises littering his body, along with multiple cuts. His nose cut to the side, and his chest was covered in a large welt. Gauze was placed around his shoulder, the injury seemed to already soak through the cotton pad. She then looked past Natsu and onto Gray who seemed just as bad as Natsu. His left arm was being heavily looked over by doctors that muttered about resetting. In some spots, needlepoints seemed round and red, along with cuts and bumps. She was about to look more into both of their injures when a nurse came up and grabbed her arm.

"Ma'am," he said sternly, "You aren't allowed back here without approval. I'm going to have to ask you to go back to the waiting room."

Lucy felt tears race down her face, "Natsu and Gray." She swallowed pulling away from the mans grip, "When – when did they arrive here."

"Ma'am," he muttered, his eyes casting away from hers.

"Tell me," Lucy found her voice shaking, and her anger began to well up. "What happened to them?"

* * *

Natsu woke up to people in masks surrounding him. His mind reeled as he punched upward, catching a man off guard. A few people jumped backwards as Natsu sat up, tubes tugging at his arm and face, stopping him suddenly. He swung blindly, thinking Schiff had brought him back, and he called out for Gray.

"Where is he, you bastard," Natsu growled. He looked around, his vision going in and out of focus. His fists ignited and he punched forward, ignoring the shouts and pleas.

"Mr. Natsu, please," a man called out, arms reached around his torsos, pulling him downwards. "I need you to calm down, everything is alright."

"Gray!" Natsu hollered. The forms around him started to fizz into view, but they were still hard to make out. He looked around as people tugged at his arms, forcing him downward, "Let go, you assholes!"

"We're going to have to sedate him," a woman called over the commotion.

The man looked over reluctantly, "He'll be more frightened next time he wakes."

"He's pulling at his stitches, Edward." Another person snapped, "His chest can't take the pressure he's putting on himself – he'll have another collapsed lung."

"Fine," Edward snapped and looked over at Natsu. The two shared a heated scowl before a sedative drug was pushed into his bloodstream and Natsu knew no more.

* * *

Lucy placed a gentle hand on top of Natsu's and he closed her eyes. "What happened to you two?" She asked in a low quivering voice. Before she was allowed in his room, she had informed the rest of the guild, who was out patrolling for the two mages. Erza had been up in the mountains, a lead telling them of how a man had seen the two mages working together to fight off a mysterious boogeyman. Juvia, Wendy, and Lyon had all left in a group, retracing Gray and Natsu's footsteps. Their investigation had apparently led them to an underground slave trade for Mages. Half of the Guild jumped onto Juvia, Wendy, and Lyon's investigation, while others traveled in each direction. Other Guilds, in the past months, had joined in the hunt, looking for any signs of Natsu or Gray's existences. Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, and Lumia Scale, had all been the first ones to jump to their aid when they heard that some of Fairy Tail's top mages were missing.

They have all been searching reluctantly and after a few months went by – with nothing but a rumor of them being sold into slavery, some people started to lose hope. Of course, Erza and Juvia had kicked their asses for thinking such a thing, but Lucy understood those thoughts. She would never forget the week the two were supposed to come back…something seemed off that morning when she woke up. So when Team Natsu, minus the two males, went and investigated the "town", she was surprised to find nothing there – no houses, no people, no town, nothing. She hated feeling so useless.

She leaned forward, cupping Natsu's wilting hand into hers and she swallowed the lump in her throat. "I just need to know," she whispered and prayed the Fire Mage would wake up soon.

* * *

Kamiko sat, her legs crossed, in the very uncomfortable hospital chair. She looked around the room, watching as the blond woman – Lucy, she believes – sit quietly with a blue cat in her grasp. She had wanted to leave this God forsaken place for a while; however, her _fiancé_ was persistent about watching over the two men they brought in. It had been a few days since Goro brought the two mages in and he still wanted to come back. She really didn't know who he was anymore.

But as the days passed by, she followed Goro to and from the hospital, trying to convince him he was making a mistake. And she sat there, with him, over the course of the days and watched as new people flooded in. They had all come for the two mages, all from different areas and guilds. One group came in and they seemed quiet different from the rest.

It was about 3 days after arriving at the infirmary, the sky spotless and sun shinning bright. There had been no talk of a storm, but suddenly, outside, clouds rushed in, bringing pouring rain and sparks of lightning. The door spewed open, a woman dressed in blue, somehow dry from the rain, and rushed in, her focus drilled on the front desk. From behind a man with hair as white as untouched snow, and a small child, holding onto another cat, followed the woman inside. She sat up, her surrounding becoming cold and the rain outside spilling buckets. Kamiko looked passed Goro, who had paid little to no attention to the group, and the pain that was laced in the blue woman's voice took Kamiko by surprise. "Juvia is here for Gray-sama," the woman, Juvia, cupped her hands to her chest.

"Gray?" The man at the front desk questioned, then his eyes widened and quickly darkened. "Oh, yes…Mr. Fullbuster."

From down the hallway, the woman, Lucy, rushed forward, her arms thrown out and she smiled with tears in her eyes. "Juvia!"

"Lucy-san," Juvia opened her arms and the two females embraced, each head resting on each other's shoulders.

Lucy looked up, her eyes landing on the man and child. "Lyon, Wendy, Carla, I'm so glad you all came."

"Lucy," Lyon stepped forward, his hand landing on Juvia's shoulder. "What the hell happened? Where are they?"

Lucy looked down; her eyes seemed to swim in a pool of grief. "I don't know. They haven't woken up – except Natsu. He woke up for a minute," Lucy rubbed the palm of her hand into her eye and bit her lip. "He was screaming, and then he asked for Gray. The doctors had to sedate him or else he'd pull open his stiches." She sniffed, looking up at the three quiet Mages, "No one knows what happened to them. Natsu was shot – he was exhausted because he used too much magic. From the looks of it, he and Gray were in a bad fight," Lucy muttered. "Gray was just as bad, and the doctors almost lost him during surgery."

Juvia cupped her mouth, "Gray-sama?"

"Shit," Lyon looked away.

"It's alright now," Lucy swallowed and forced a smile. "Where did you end up with the investigation?"

Lyon sighed, "We couldn't find anything past the trade…a few people spoke of a place along a hilltop, run by a weird science guy, but those were just rumors. Plus we didn't have enough evidence to find out where it was. So we didn't know if it was true or not."

Wendy looked up as her grip on Carla tightened, "We were going to go look into a rumor about them being sold into work slavery – a lot of clues pointed that way. But I guess we weren't fast enough."

Lucy shook her head, "You all did a great job…" She looked past the group and turned to where Goro and Kamiko sat. "Those two found Gray and Natsu."

Kamiko sat back, her eyes widening and she quickly swallowed. Next to her, Goro stood up, his hand rubbing the back of his neck before shaking Lyons hand. Kamiko sat for a second, watching as Goro explained what had happened. She hadn't thought the two mages were that popular. She and Goro had visited the quaint town that the guild Fairy Tail lived in – plus she never paid attention to guilds, so she really hadn't understood why these two meant so much.

Goro looked down, placing his hand on Kamiko's shoulder. "This is Kamiko, she…well she helped in some ways."

Kamiko looked up, her form shrinking under the Mages eyes. "Hello," she muttered and stood.

What happened next surprised her. She instantly stiffened at the odd contact that the girl, Juvia, made. "Juvia must thank you, Kamiko-san." Juvia backed away from the one sided hug and smiled with tears in her eyes. "If you and Goro-san had not helped, Gray-sama and Natsu-san, they wouldn't be under such great care."

"No…no, problem," Kamiko forced a smiled.

* * *

Reporters had swarmed the door; photographers look pictures from outside, and nosey bastards attempted to get in for the latest information. Aside from the rude men and women surrounding her destination, Erza was surprised to find flowers of all varieties and handwritten letters lining up at the front entrance. When she entered the front door, she found most of her guild mates sitting in the waiting room. Cana, Lisanna, Macao, and Wakaba all looked up at her entrance, some others turned their heads away. She stood for a moment as she swallowed, taking in their saddened and tired eyes. She stepped forward, rushing to the front and her presences instantly demanded to be heard. "Natsu and Gray," she spoke up and the male nurse looked distantly frightened.

"Um," he stammered, "they're in room 109."

She took off without another thought, the shout from the nurse was heard behind her, but she ignored them as she counted the numbers on the wall. She had showed up a few days after Juvia's team, and had only heard about her two friends appearance a day ago. She had found herself searching up in the mountains, away from contact. But none of that mattered now, what did matter was Natsu and Gray. She quickly came upon the door and rushed inside.

Makarov sat, legs crossed in front of the door, his arms overlapped and eyes closed. However, once Erza entered, slightly frightened at what she would find, Makarov opened his eyes and held the Titanias gaze. His only reply was a sigh, as Erza looked up to find the two mages. "Wha-what," she stumbled over her words, "happened. God, what happened to them?"

The two looked almost like mummies, every inch of their skin was covered in bandages, but the big difference between the two was the tube pushed into Gray's mouth, helping him breath. Makarov shut his eyes for a moment; he opened his mouth for a second, than paused. "They were found at the train station," Makarov mumbled, "the young couple that found the boys, said they appeared out of air. After being taken care of by some of the doctors here, they finally were able to begin their recovery. For how long it will take, I cannot say. Porlyusica arrived yesterday to help with the…problem."

"What," Erza hissed; her eyes growing and anger building. "But how?"

"I do not know," Makarov replied. As he looked up, his eyes flashed and he growled, "but when I find whoever has done this to my children, I will all make them pay, dearly."

* * *

Gray couldn't breathe. His eyes shot open and despite his vision being blurred, he could make out the color white. He started to panic, and he choked as his hands flew up to his mouth. But hands wrapped around his arms, pulling them back down and Gray couldn't help but cry out. He closed his eyes, feeling tears sting the corner of his vision and he turned his head from side to side trying to yell. His mind swam with countless possibilities, none of them good, and he kicked out. His limbs were quickly held down, people spoke loudly, but his thoughts of being taken back had overflowed his conscious. Suddenly, something was pulled from his mouth and he inhaled all too quickly. A coughing fit showered over him, pushing on his ribs that still stung from the battle him and Natsu desperately fought. "No," he shouted, pulling at his right arm, as he coughed further, "you can't take us back!" Opening his eyes, Gray tried looking past his blurry vision, "Where's Natsu?" He pulled up with his chest, trying to get free from the objects holding him down. "We – damn it," he flung his head back, "we fought too damn hard, we cant be back! Let me go!" He yelled feeling tears leak down the side of his face, "Please!"

"Gray-sama!"

Gray instantly stiffened recognizing the voice…

"What," he whispered. He blinked desperately, and as his vision cleared, he recognized shapes that, for a second, he thought he would never see again.

"Gray-sama," Juvia held down his right leg. "Please," she said, tears leaking down her face, "please calm down."

"Its alright," a voice spoke from his left, and he saw Erza press lightly on his shoulder.

"You're with us, so don't worry." Lucy was on his right, still holding on tight to his arm.

"We wont let anyone take you, my boy." Makarov stood proudly at the edge of his bed. "No one will touch you two again."

Gray sat back, his throat raw and he inhaled slowly. He opened his mouth, trying to think of something to say, but his mind was foggy and he was still trying to process what was going on. He sat there, watching their faces wash over with relief and he unexpectedly felt something run down his cheek. "You're all," his voice cracked and Gray let his head fall, his hand coming up to cup his eyes. He sniffed, feeling tears run down his face, "You're all here."

* * *

Natsu had woken up 3 weeks after they arrived at the hospital. A day before Erza arrived, he heard that Porlyusica had arrived. She had left quickly, arranging a place for the two healing wizards; her reason was because of the stupid humans that worked in the hospital, didn't know what they were doing. For the past two days he's been asleep, then awake, then asleep and so on. It had been weird waking up. He didn't know where he was, but when he finally found Lucy and Happy, the two crying as they leapt into his chest, he couldn't help but hug them back. He was grateful.

So that brought him to today, sitting quietly in the Guilds infirmary, looking quietly out the window. He had woken up less than an hour ago. Gray hadn't woken up though. He was still asleep; he'd been asleep for a while.

Porlyusica had said that Gray suffered horribly from magic depletion, while Natsu suffered from more physical strain. However, as she listed the issues the two had faced, Porlyusica stated that the two went through a great deal of emotional trauma.

"Pft," Natsu said to himself, staring out the window, "no shit." Lucy and Happy had gone back to her apartment late last night; the old man didn't want the two Mages too enclosed as they healed. Now Natsu sat alone, early in the morning with the window open and birds chirping. He stayed focused on the outside world, where trees blew in the distance and people could be heard talking with friends. It was nice. He missed this: the colors, smells, and warmth from the sun. Erza said they'd been missing for more than 5 months, but it sure didn't feel like it. He was glad that shit was over.

Natsu leaned back, his head hitting the soft pink pillowcase.

He glanced over to his left, finding Gray in the same position when he woke up. Natsu looked back up to the ceiling, "I promise," he murmured to himself.

"Promise what," a voice spoke above the tweeting birds.

Natsu looked to his left and found Gray trying to sit up. "Gray," Natsu exhaled in disbelief. He sat up, the sheets gliding off his chest covered in bandages.

"Hey," Gray smiled, his eyes clouded with exhaustion. "Nice to see you awake."

Natsu snorted and he grinned from ear to ear. "Right back at ya, snowflake."

The two sat in silence and for once Natsu didn't want that to change. A few moments went by before Gray looked up, his fight to sit up was won as he leaned against the wall. "Hey, Natsu."

Natsu looked over at Gray from the corner of his eye, "Hm?"

Gray took his eyes off of the ceiling and looked over at Natsu, "Thanks."

"For what?"

Just then the door to their room opened and Gildarts pushed his way into the room. He looked up from the plate of food he had in his hands, and as his eyes met the two resting mages, the loaf of bread in his mouth fell. "Hey!" He cheered loudly, his expression folding into a smile as he scratched the back of his head. "Glad to see you two awake."

Natsu laughed, his expression genuine, "Nice to be awake."

Gildarts smirked as he stepped forward, placing the tray of food on a table. "You two are healing up nicely." He walked forward, a hand landed on Natsu's head and he ruffled the pink locks. His eyes traveled across the Fire Mage's injures then he looked over at Gray. He placed a welcoming hand on the Ice Mage's shoulder before laughing lightly. "I'm glad you boys are alright. You even had me worried," he said with a smile. Going back to his plate of food, Gildarts stuffed the fallen piece of bread in his mouth and turned for the door. "Better tell everyone," his voice was cheerful, but muffled by the food. "They'll wanna know the two rivals are up." With that he turned for the door, kicking it down and a shout of joy was heard a moment later.

"Bet I can still beat him up," Natsu said, quickly turning to Gray.

"As if, ash fer brains," Gray shot back. "But, hey…I promise, too."

Natsu paused for a moment before smiling back.

From outside their door, a large number of footsteps were heard, then the door opened and voices filled the room. Natsu adjusted his position as the group of Fairy Tail mages flooded the room, their voices talking above each other. Gray looked around at the faces that showed nothing but relief and love. Natsu laughed as they all came to a stop, some still outside the door – shouting to get inside. Makarov was in front, his arms cupped behind his back as he looked between the two rivals. "My children," he swallowed and a smile grew upon his lips. "We're so relieved you are alright."

"Of course, we are," Natsu retorted with a smile. "Did you ever doubt it, Old Man?"

Makarov snickered and Erza stepped forward. "We were worried about you two."

"But," Lucy said, watching as Happy crawled over and sat on top of Natsu's lap. "We're happy you're back."

"Aye, sir!" Happy called and hugged onto Natsu, who returned the gesture.

"Well good," Natsu chuckled. Slowly, Gray reached out, his fist coming to a halt between the two beds. Natsu leaned over, his fist slowly coming to a stop in front of Grays. And with a shared grin, the two bumped fists, "I bet I can protect you better, droopy eyes."

Gray leaned back as chuckle filled the room, "You're on, squinty eyes."

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for your support, it truly means a lot to me. I want to let you know that I wont stop writing for a long time and this story has really shown me how much I can push myself. I know that I need to work on my updating time and overall writing in general – and with that knowledge I will only grow stronger. I do have plans for a future long story that will be coming out soon. It's called** A Shared Soul** (or 共有魂) cause for some reason I can't keep away from titles written in Japanese! All the details of the story are in my Bio, so please keep your eyes out for it. Then I do have a short story that was prompted to me by the amazing _PokeTail_, the story should be coming out next weekend! (Unless the Superbowl keeps me away – omg go Broncos!) The story is called **State of Being Ill**.

And lastly, I will respond to all reviews by PMing your account, I'm sorry if I cant get in touch with you if you don't have one or didn't sign in. One person I know would be JustMe, who I must thank unconditionally for sticking with me and reviewing on each chapter! Thank you so much! I love you so! Thank you!

Not to mention everyone else who has been with me like: FalynELF, SashaMonroe, Anniegirl132, Cristallina, PokeTail, AsDarknessSpreads, DeltaGrayFraza, Lilymoon9, Viperhat, EternalFlame401, MO-5431, Pixilated Pixie Princess, and everyone else! You guys truly helped me with discovering who I want to be, and that's a writer. I want to write for the rest of my life! So thank you everyone, thank you so, so much! I love you all! And finally *drumroll*

Follow

_Favorite_

**Review!**


End file.
